Journey to the Battlefront
by Miranda Took
Summary: Check this out to spice up the boring wait for Deathly Hallows.Harry, Hermione and Ron are almost there. Will they mange to finish of the last of the Horcruxes? And will Harry manage to finish of Voldemort and survive himself? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey to the Battlefront

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Its sort of my version of book 7, horcrux-search, duels etc. Please read and review and please no flames! My first fanfiction novel, please be kind.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Voldemort, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, the Cruciatus curse or the phrase " muggle-loving old fool" used by Voldemort to describe Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix and the prophecy. J.K Rowling owns them.

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

* * *

**Another Chance

* * *

**

_**Chalk-white face and blood red eyes,**_

_**He uses force, fear and lies,**_

_**White fingers long and slender;**_

_**At their tips- all surrender.**_

_**A snake like mouth without a nose,**_

_**He cares no more for friends than foes.**_

_**Great skill and a cunning head,**_

_**No one lives if he wants him dead**_

It was a large room with a high ceiling and without a window. The feeble light came from the lonely candle placed on a snake-shaped candle stand in one corner. A pale-faced boy was cowering against the dark stone- wall, his terrified grey eyes fixed on the tall-cloaked figure in the middle of the room.The boy was desperately trying to think of something to abatethe other'sanger. He had been thinking nothing else for the last few days, but he had not been forgiven yet. It seemed his punishment would go on for the rest of his life, which he did not think would hold much longer anyway. He could not remember when he had last slept and every single bone, muscle, tendon and ligament in his body burnt ceaselessly . The figure raised his wand and said softly, "Crucio." Immediately the boy fell to the ground, his limbs folded, withering and screaming in agony. The door of the room burst open and a blonde woman rushed into the room and fell on her knees before the man with the wand. Her face was stark white. She had the look of a defeated woman, with her pale skin and shadowed eyes. "Have mercy master, please," she pleaded, her voice shaking.

" Haven't I shown enough mercy already, Narcissa?" asked the figure. "I showed mercy when Lucius failed me by giving his son a second chance. But Draco has failed me too. He had that muggle loving old fool wandless and cornered, but he could not kill him. But perhaps he did not want to kill him? Perhaps," he added in a dangerous tone, " perhaps he did not wish to carry out my orders!"

" Master," gasped Draco, "I would never dream of disobeying you, I did try.."

"Silence!" said the tall man; "I have had enough patience with you. Crucio."

"No..ooo!" screamed Narcissa and threw herself in front of her son. Her son tried to push her away but she did not move. The man lowered his wand but his eyes were icy cold.

"Not my only son, my lord," she whispered, "Punish me please."

Tears were streaming from her blue eyes.

" The Malfoys have let me down." Said the cold voice. " Lucius, whom I trusted above many others, failed to give me the prophecy. Draco failed to kill Dumbledore. And you Narcissa, you too have let me down. You should have taught your son to be faithful to me, instead you ask me for mercy! You beg, like mudbloods and muggles, for life that should be willingly laid down for me.. I confess myself disappointed."

" Forgive us all please master." She sobbed.

" Lord Voldemort never forgives Narcissa. No, he wants repayments for all mistakes. Draco's action, or rather, his inaction has cost me a faithful servant from the Order of the Phoenix. I must have reparation for my loss." The candle flame danced in his scarlet eyes like a pair of hungry serpents.

" Master, Draco will do anything, anything you ask of him." She was still on her knees.

" I will, master." Said Draco.

Voldemort looked down at the pair of them, pleading, pitiful.

"All right." He said. "I give him another chance. But he must not disappoint me again."

" Thank you master, you are very kind." They murmured together and kissed the hem of his robes.

"You must leave now Narcissa," said Voldemort coldly, "while I give him his orders."

Narcissa rose. Reaching the door she turned back and looked helplessly at the bent figure of her son, at his pale face silhouetted against the towering darkness. Slowly, unwillingly, she turned and left the room, living her son at the mercy of their lord and master.

**Chapter 2: Owlpost at Muggle Lane**

N.B_: I promise to update soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey to the Battlefront

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. J.K Rowling owns all characters and settings.

* * *

**

**-Chapter Two-

* * *

**

**Owlpost at Muggle Lane

* * *

**

_Normal people, normal lives,_

_Privet Drive in summer thrives_

_Well-kept lawns, new cars to use,_

_Morning paper and evening news-_

_Life can't get better than this,_

_Anything different? How strange 'tis!_

_On normal faces see the frown-_

_That Potter boy is back to town._

Life was going on as usual at number four, Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley was sitting in the drawing room reading the newspaper. There had been an oil-pipe explosion somewhere in Hertfordshire, six more people had been found dead in different parts of London and the police were once again clueless about the causes, a supermarket in Leeds had collapsed killing hundreds and the weather office reported a depression over the Atlantic that might lead to an untimely storm.

" The country is going to the dogs." He grunted. His wife Petunia looked in curiously from inside the kitchen where her son Dudley was having his fifth helping of bacon and watching television. The Dursley's nephew, Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. The Dursleys and Harry liked each other best when out of each other's way. So Harry was in his room upstairs. This room, like its owner, was different from the rest of the house. There was a large snowy owl sleeping peacefully in her cage on the table. The rest of the table was taken up by a roll of parchments, a bottle of ink, a quill and a small pile of folded copies of the wizard's daily, _Daily Prophet_. A half open trunk stood open at the foot of the bed with clothes and books spilling out. Harry was lying in his bed reading a book called _' Practical Defensive Theory.'_ He was roused by a sudden tapping noise. Walking over to the window from where the noise was coming, he let in the smart tawny owl and untied the scroll attached to its leg. He recognized the coat of arms on the envelope and frowned. Was it not too early for a letter from Hogwarts? He had been at the Dursleys' for three days now. He supposed the school-governors had made their decision about the future of the school. He tore open the envelope and went through the contents. It was quite short.

_**Dear Mr.Potter,**_

_We deeply regret to inform you that in the present situation, keeping in mind the students' safety, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will not reopen this year. Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Headmistress.**_

Harry read the letter with a curious feeling of detached sadness. What did it mean to him that Hogwarts was closing down? He knew he would not go back even if it did open. Yet, Hogwarts had been his home for the most part of the last six years. He thought of the night he blew up Aunt Marge and of his hearing at the ministry two years ago. The idea of not being allowed to return to school had seemed so scary then, as it has been depressing to be forced to return to the Dursleys every summer. He was going to leave Privet Drive forever after that, but the thought brought him no happiness. Unlike previous years, there was now no Hogwarts to return to. He sighed and looked up. There was another owl waiting for him. He opened it and found that he had been asked to attend the apparition test at the ministry the next day. He considered it for a minute. Getting licensed to apparate was important. He stared at the date written on the parchment. It meant he would have to leave Privet Drive earlier than he had planned. He had originally intended to stay for a week and then go to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then he could start off for Godric's Hollow. He went down to the drawing room. Dudley was still eating in the kitchen. Harry sometimes wondered why his stomach didn't burst . Uncle Vernon took no notice of him. Aunt Petunia however looked up from the magazine she was leafing through.

"I am leaving this evening." said Harry. Uncle Vernon looked up very quickly.

"Did you say you are leaving? And never coming back I hope?"

"No." replied Harry coldly and turned to go.

"Well you don't need to sound so ungrateful you know, we were damn good to keep you for all these years. You should have ended up at an orphanage. Well I hope you will not bring your abnormality here again." He took a deep breath and turned back to the television. Aunt Petunia said nothing but continued to watch him with a curious expression on her face.

Harry went back to his room. He had to pack. He decided to send Hedwig off to the Weasleys. He didn't need any guard from the order. He would manage alone on the Knight Bus.

**Chapter 3: On His Own**

**N.B:**_I solemnly swear I am to some good, i.e. I shall update soon. And I hope to publish a new fanfic pretty soon so watch out. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Journey to the Battlefront

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, Rowling does.

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Three-**

**On His Own **

* * *

_Through the darkness of the night_

_Tears the Knight Bus purple bright,_

_Bang along its crazy flight,_

_Poor passengers: what wretched plight!

* * *

_

By six in the evening, Harry was ready to leave Privet Drive for the final time. His trunk was packed and Hedwig was shut in her cage. He was not yet seventeen, so he dragged his trunk down the staircase without using magic while Uncle Vernon complained of the noise and Dudley watched him suspiciously from behind his half-open bedroom door. Harry ignored both of them. He left his trunk in front of the door and went back to get Hedwig. He was surprised to find Aunt Petunia standing outside his room. She was holding a packet. " This is for you." She said, holding it up to Harry.

" For me?" Harry asked in disbelief. It did not look big enough to contain Dudley's old clothes (even if he had been a normal-sized boy, which he was not) or coat hangers.

" These are…old photographs…of…Lily and me and your grandparents, taken years ago. I …found them among some old things and thought you might like to keep them." She pursed her lips in disapproval at Harry's wanting to keep them or at herself for considering so much, or perhaps at both.

Harry stared at her. He was trying to think if anything better had ever happened to him under that roof. The escape in the flying car had been fun, but not so good as this. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia." He said quietly. They looked at each other, her pale blue eyes held by his startling green ones till she finally looked away.

" Well," she said, in her usual snappy voice, " you are going away." She observed him and then started in a rush as if she wanted to say whatever she had to say as quickly as possible and get over with it. " Among strange people like yourself, I hope you do well and don't get yourself.."

"Blown up?" suggested Harry, repeating the words she had once used to describe her sister's death. Petunia stared at him and to Harry's astonishment, her eyes shined with tears and then something even more surprising happened. For the first time in her life, smiled at her nephew.

" You are just like her." She said. "Good luck and take care."

"Get going boy!" Uncle Vernon roared from the drawing room. "Your trunk is blocking the space here. Take it and yourself out and leave us for good."

Harry smiled to himself. Some people would never change.

**-XXX-**

A slight breeze ruffled Harry's hair as he stood at Magnolia Crescent, panting slightly. He looked around. He was absolutely alone. There was no muggle watching. There was no one at all, no man or stray dog to see him off embarking his journey into the night. He stuck out his wand arm. Out of nowhere, a purple triple-decker bus came hurtling to a stop in front of him. A man in violet cloak and top hat stepped out, saying: " Welcome on board the knight bus, emergency transport for stranded…"

"Hello Dedalus." Said Harry. Dedalus Diggle nearly fell over in shock. Harry got past him into the bus and it started moving at once. Dedalus followed him with his trunk and found him an empty bunk.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he whispered, "traveling all alone, where are you going anyway? When McGonagall hears.."

" The Burrow, Ottery St.Catchpole," cut in Harry, " and I did not know you were filling in for Stan Shunpike."

"Oye Ernie," shouted Dedalus, "take her to Ottery St.Catchpole. That would be ten sickles Harry," He continued to him, " and I'm working for the Order, but that's not the point, what are _you_ doing alone in times like this?"

Harry handed him the money. "I can't be escorted all my life, can I? " He said coolly.

**-XXX-**

He reached the burrow in time for dinner. "Harry!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, "I don't believe this, Arthur would have gone for you, how can you turn up alone like this, anything could happen…" she hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm OK Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gasped.

"Let him breathe, Mum." Said Ron grinning.

Mrs.Weasley released him. "But you look so terribly thin dear, come and have dinner. Its lucky I made treacle tart tonight."

"Its not," muttered Ron, "she was saving it for your welcome lunch tomorrow."

The apparition test on the following day went off smoothly. They left the burrow with hugs and wishes from Mrs.Weasley, Hermione and Ginny and with sniggers from the twins. Mr.Weasley and Tonks escorted them to the ministry where they met Ernie McMillan, Justin Finchfletchley and Neville Longbottom. Quite expectedly, Harry noted, Draco Malfoy had not turned up for the test. Mrs.Longbottom, who accompanied her grandson, was pleased to see them and shook their hands regally. Neville was looking pale, so were everybody else. Ernie kept muttering "destination, determination, deliberation" under his breath and Ron kept patting his eyebrows nervously. Harry was trying not to think of the last time he had apparated; it brought back disturbing memories of salty air and an almost unconscious old man.

Twycross met them at the Department of Magical Transportation and they were all asked to apparate from one end to the other of a large hall. Everybody passed. Twycross gave them a final talk on the common mistakes people tend to make while apparating. "The ministry is aware," he said, "that some of you are still a few days to seventeen." Neville jumped guiltily. "Considering present circumstances, however," he continued without any signs of noticing, " we have decided to allow everyone to apparate from today."

"Cool!" said Ron, "now we can apparate home. Wow!" He disapparated from Harry's left and reappeared at his right, looking pleased with himself.

"Harry, Ron!" called Neville. He was running after them. Ron was now popping up all around. Harry stopped. "Harry," panted Neville, "I wanted to ask if the D.A is still on." His face was shining with determination.

"I am sorry Neville," said Harry, and he meant it too, "it isn't on now, but if it ever is again, you and Luna will be the first people to be informed."

Neville looked disappointed but he gave Harry a small smile. Saying goodbye, Harry started for the Burrow with Ron. Now there was only the wedding to wait for.

**Chapter 4: Storms and Stunners**

**N.B: **_I'll be back!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey to the Battlefront

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Alecto, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt or any spells or curses mentioned. J.K Rowling owns them.**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Four-

* * *

**Storms And Stunners

* * *

**

_The trees sway and the wind roars,_

_Shut the windows and the doors._

_The rain lashes at the panes,_

_The trees fall and block the lanes._

_Everything is tossed and flown,_

_Someone's roof is away blown._

_Now lightning strikes, streetlights go off;_

_Muggles cry out, the Death Eaters scoff._

_No stars or moon to give light-_

_Darkness rules the earth tonight._

It was the rain that woke her up. The damned ceiling was leaking again. She had it mended only last year. She cursed the workmen and squinted. It was quite dark; she could not see her own palms. She stretched her palm and reached the bedside lamp. It was not working. She cursed again. She thought she heard the front door slam. Was that someone laughing in the sitting room? " Must be a strong wind." She told herself and tried to go back to sleep. She would do something about the leak in the morning. There was a sudden sound from the kitchen. She sat up bolt upright. She was old and stayed alone and she was feeling scared. What was going on in her house? Thieves perhaps? There was more noise of breaking china from the kitchen; there was no mistaking this time. Did they break the tea set her daughter sent her on her last birthday? She got up, determined to face the thieves or robbers, or whoever they were. Her eyes were used to the darkness now, herwizened hand shook asshe opened the door and looked out of her bedroom. There were about half a dozen people in masks inside her house. They had some kind of sticks in their hands from which they were sending off jets of red, blue, green, silver lights and ravaging her house. " Where are the muggles?" one of them shouted. They were all shouting and laughing. The bright flashes of light were hurting her eyes but she stood still, transfixed with shock, her lined face with it's rounded eyeslooking strangely unreal in the glow of lights. Suddenly one of them turned and saw her standing in the shadowy passageway. She heard a sickening shout of delight, saw a flash of green light she thought would blind her and then, she was dead. A hooded woman turned her head.

" Why did you kill it Rabastan?" she asked in a disappointed voice. " We could have played with it a bit."

The man called Rabastan looked up. " It was a really old one, would have died in a second anyway Alecto." He replied dismissively.

"Looks like there was only one here," said another man, "come on, let's go."

Draco Malfoy was hardly aware of where he was going. He laughed and talked mechanically, taking cue from the rest. He watched mutely as her aunt Bellatrix tortured a seven year old kid with the Cruciatus curse and wondered whether he twisted and screamed in the same manner when the Dark Lord punished him. The thought made him shudder and he looked away from the scene. He was not supposed to think like this, he was supposed to take part in the fun, he was supposed to help the others and not simply stand and watch. He did not want to be punished again.

" Let me have a go with the kids." Said a greedy voice he recognized as Fenrir Greyback's. He was feeling sick.

"The Order is here," Alecto shouted.

" They have no Dumbledore, we fight them." Replied Bellatrix.

Draco wheeled around and saw them. Six people were running towards them with their wands out. He recognized Lupin and Moody, his former teachers. He also recognized Arthur Weasley but could barely identify the scarred Bill Weasley, except for his red hair. There was a pink-haired woman who was probably the bloodtraitor Tonks. Within a few swift chaotic seconds the members of the Order and the deatheaters were locked in a fierce duel. Rabastan fell.

Alecto pointed her wand towards the muggle house and it caught fire. The sound of screaming agony drifted out over the sounds of the different spells. " Go save them," she said laughing, "save the poor muggles."

"Kingsley," shouted Lupin to the dark man who had been fighting Rabastan and was nearest to the house.The man tried to run towardsthe house but fell as a jet of electric blue from Alecto's wandhit himon the back. Lupin threw a stunner towards Avery who was fighting him and ran towards the house.

"Get him Draco." Screamed his aunt.

Things were happening all around Draco in a haze of sound and light, the rain was obscuring his eyes and he was not thinking anymore.

"Hurry up Draco!" she screamed again.

Draco ran to fight Lupin, but he was already inside the burning house. He followed and found Lupin and Greyback grappling on the ground. The muggles were all outside; Greyback must have pounced while Lupin was busy with them. He stared at the two werewolves, the shabby Lupin and Greyback with his yellow teeth and bloodstained lips. Lupin's wand was lying a foot away from him. Draco raised his wand, took careful aim and said "Stupefy." A red jet shot out from his wand tip.

Greyback released Lupin and fell to the ground unconscious.

**Chapter 5: The Black Black-Sheep**

**N.B: **_Hey do come back again as I update next. Suggestions welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

**Journey to the Battlefront**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or depicted or any spells mentioned in the following chapter. J.K Rowling owns them.

**N.B: The description of the characters Ted and Andromeda Tonks and of their home is my own though the characters belong to Rowling. The incident of Sirius Black running away from home to live with the Potters and Andromeda being a family outcast is given in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ but the rest of it is my invention.**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Five-

* * *

**The Black Black-Sheep**

_What a storm 'twas that shook last night'_

_The eagle-owl had taken flight,_

_The air and earth now quiet sounds fill,_

_But in the mind it rages still._

From the edges of the leaves of the low branch that almost barged into the kitchen from the garden, rainwater that had collected was dropping slowly on the window sill. The candles were burning low. Around the flame of the tallest one, a fly was hovering, irresistibly attracted to it. Draco Malfoy watched, fascinated as it joined the heap of dead insects buried in melted wax around the candles. On the half-illuminated wall facing the kitchen window, tall, ominous shadows were gliding like ignoble phantoms. Andromeda watched the play of light and shadow on her nephew's pale pointed face. He was a handsome boy.

"You don't look much like Cissy," she spoke at last. Draco looked up at the aunt he was meeting for the first time in his life. She looked a lot like her elder sister Bellatrix, they had the same dark hair and the same features on their faces, though hers was not so haughty nor wasted away by living with dementors and she had blue eyes like his mother. In fact, Draco thought, she was quite pretty.

"I look like my father." He replied.

"Yes, I thought so. You look exactly like him. This is the first time I am seeing you," she added softly, "I did not even attend your parents' wedding. I was the family outcast. I suppose you know all that?" she asked casually. She did not seem too disturbed at being disowned by her family.

Draco nodded without looking at her. He felt strange.

"It's almost morning." Said Ted Tonks. He had brown hair with tinges of grey and a good-natured face. The three of them were sitting in the kitchen at the Tonks' home in the village of Brill. They had been sitting there like that ever since Draco had arrived there with Nymphadora Tonks a little after midnight, dripping wet and shivering with cold and fear. She had had a hurried yet hushed talk with her astounded sleepy eyed parents, told him to wait there for her and had then gone. His aunt had then brought him some dry clothes, possibly belonging to his uncle and consequently larger than him and she had lighted the kitchen fire to make him warm. She and her husband had sat there with him, waiting for Nymphadora to return but none of them had known what to say. It has been a pretty uncomfortable night for all three of them. Now Andromeda rose to extinguish the diminished candle with her wand. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked Draco, "you don't know when Nymphadora will return." Without waiting for his reply, she laid plates on the table as she spoke. As he began to eat, Draco realized how hungry he was.

After he had eaten his aunt remarked he looked tired and suggested he took some sleep till his cousin returned. He followed her up the wooden staircase to the second floor into a small bedroom with a single bedstead, a dresser and a cupboard, all made of polished oak. "I've cleaned the room while you were eating. Its not been in use for years but I think you will find it comfortable." She turned and found him looking at a photograph of a boy and a girl on the dresser. The boy, who seemed to be around eleven, was dark and good-looking. He was sitting on a squashy armchair. The girl, who seemed to be a few years older, was standing beside him. Both of them wore Hogwarts robes.

"That's me and my cousin Sirius." She said quietly. "It was taken right after he got to Hogwarts inside the Gryffindor common room." She was quiet for a few seconds. "It used to be his room when he ran away from home, i.e when he visited us."

Draco looked up. "You mean he didn't always stay with you?" he asked.

"Oh no!" she said; "He went to live with his best-friend's family, the Potters."

She touched the door knob "If you need anything, let me the know." The door closed.

Nymphadora returned around lunchtime. Draco and his uncle and aunt were already halfway through their lamb chops.

"Sit down," said her mother, "I'll get your plate."

"Don't worry Mamma," her daughter hurried forward, "I'll get it myself, no need to bother…" CRASH! She had dropped a plate.

"Oh not again!" shouted her mother, "Nymphadora you are utterly hopeless."

"Sorry mamma, reparo." She muttered.

"I can't work out why they keep you at the ministry, what with your crashing banging habit and your abnormal hair." She scowled at her hair, which was bubblegum pink.

"What's my hair colour got to do with my catching dark wizards?" Tonks retorted indignantly and then turned to look at Draco. Her expression became serious. "Listen," she said, "We have been talking about you all this while."

Draco gathered "we" meant the Order, he said nothing. He was looking at his plate; his heart thumping so loudly that he was sure Tonks could hear it.

"I think you have to stay here for a while." Draco felt his throat was as dry as the Sahara.

"Of course," she continued, "our ultimate plan is to shift you to a safer place, I mean, after what you did last night You-Know-Who will be after you and the ministry is also very keen to make arrests so obviously we want to hide you from both sides so you can't stay here permanently. But I reckon if you don't wander out on your own you will be all right here for a while."

"But why are you risking his safety?" interrupted Andromeda, " Why not take him to a safer place NOW?"

Tonks hesitated and then looked at Draco. "We have to ask .. some people, I mean we need to think a bit and discuss certain points, don't worry Draco, it will be all right."

Draco nodded. The storm that had raged through the night seemed to hammer at his heart. He needed, desperately needed that safer shelter his cousin was talking about. If the dark lord found out…

**Chapter 6: Wedding Bells**

**N.B: **_The show..er..story will go on._ I have postponed publishing my other story so that I can update this one quicker, maybe I will change my mind when the summer vacation begins, right now I can't manage 2 stories together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Journey to the Battlefront

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thanks **Folk/Ivy,** for helping to edit these chapter.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or mentioned or depicted in the following chapter, J.K Rowling owns them.** **

* * *

**

**-Chapter Six-**

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Bells

* * *

**

_Here comes the bride-to-be,_

_Her rosy cheeks shine with glee._

_A hustle bustle everywhere-_

_Where's the gown for her to wear?_

_All the stones and gems bright,_

_Bracelets, chains: put them right._

_Let's all be happy and gay;_

_Forget all fear for today._

It was a bright and sunny Friday, a welcome change after a week of untimely storm and rain. The little church at Ottery St. Catchpole was filled to its brim. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley were sitting in the front row with their Aunt Muriel and Fleur's family. The members of the Order were there, McGonagall in an emerald green cloak with jeweled fastenings, Hestia Jones in a sequined orange gown, Dedalus Diggle in velvet robes in violet and a matching top hat, Kingsley Shacklebolt in a beige suit, Sturgis Podmore, released from Azkaban after finishing his six-month sentence, Tonks who was wearing her hair blonde like the bride instead of her trademark pink for the occasion, Lupin, who was standing beside her wearing new navy blue dress robes, Alastor Moody nursing an arm injury and Hagrid wearing his very old and very horrible hairy suit with an orange tie and taking up an entire bench at the back with an elegant Madame Maxime in a pale pink silk gown. There was also old Mr. Perkins, Mr.Weasley's former colleague in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts and a few curse-breakers from Gringotts, friends of Bill.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the second row with Fred, George and Lee Jordan who had been invited by the twins. Bill was waiting at the alter with best man Charlie. Percy had chosen to ignore the invitation and Ron said that was the nicest thing he had ever done.Harry looked around. Everybody, the members of the Order included, were looking happy. An aunt of Fleur, a plump middle-aged woman with a face like a red and round apple, two great black eyes shaded with thick shadowy brows and wrapped in furs kept patting and whispering to the bride's mother who was dabbing her eyes with her silk handkerchief. Fleur came with her father, and her queenly entrance seemed to take all the air out of the little hall. She looked like a Greek goddess in a white silk gown, intricately embroidered with silver and white, with a riot of frills and laces that flowed like a mountain stream down the gown, encircling her slender waist. Her silvery smooth hair was tied up in an elaborate knot and adorned with a gold tiara. She was followed by two pretty bridesmaids,a little blonde girl and a beautiful redhead. Harry's heart rwas racing as he saw Ginny, resplendent in a golden gown that was cut a little low in the back to show the shoulders, and the transluscent layers of gold cambric that made up the skirt. He forced himself to look away. He saw Mrs.Weasley beaming, having long forgotten what she had originally thought of her intended daughter-in-law. He saw Ron and Hermione holding hands and looking at each other. And he thought of the time he had spent with Ginny,not many weeks ago, yet which seemed eternities away.The more he tried not to think, the more he remembered, those kisses, those strolls along the lake,those sitting together and whispering beside the warm fire inside the Gryffindor Common Room, they all appeared like distant dreams that had never happened.There was a sudden explosion of cheering and clapping all round. Harry looked up,startled out of his reverie. The groom and bride were kissing. Bill and Fleur were married.

**-XXX-**

They were all sitting together in the Weasleys' kitchen. Bill and Fleur had left for their honeymoon (they were to be back by Monday) and almost all the guests were gone, but the party was by no means over. Fred and George had set off a box of their enchanted fireworks designed specially for the occasion and there was deafening din in the house. Ron's great aunt Muriel was drinking her sixth bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and talking about baby Bill with streaming eyes. Mrs.Weasley was beaming at everyone around.It was impossible to believe that only a two nights ago Mr.Weasley and Bill had dashed off around midnight to fight death-eaters who were killing of muggles in a nearby village. They had returned within an hour to say they were ok and had then gone straight to the headquarters for an emergency meeting. He did not know what had happened there but as his eyes fell on Mr.Weasley and Lupin who was the only Order member (apart from the Weasleys)left behind,it seemed to him that things were not fine after all. They were engaged in a serious discussion. Harry's wristwatch showed ten minutes to nine. Lupin looked up and caught Harry looking at him across the table. He whispered a few words to Mr.Weasley and then, standing up suddenly, indicated Harry to follow him outside. "Can we go up to your room and talk?" he asked him outside the kitchen. Harry was surprised. "Okay then." he replied.

Inside, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "What's going on? What does Lupin want with Harry?" she asked in a low voice.

"I dunno," Ron shrugged, "maybe McGonagall has now set _him _to find out what we're up to."

Hermione frowned. She wished she would give up. They had been asked that question a million times already by herself and by other members of the Order.

Harry came back after half an hour and sat down beside Ron. "We are in the Order." He said.

Ron looked completely nonplussed.

"But Harry, you said we were going to.." Hermione began uncertainly.

"We are." Harry cut her in. "And the Order will not interfere in what we do. But I thought we might need to use headquarters sometime so I agreed when Lupin asked me. And I asked him to get in touch with Neville; he will like to join the Order I think."

They were silent for a while and then Harry sat up. "Listen, I've got to say something."

**Chapter 6: Houseguest**

**N.B:** _Ok so I have edited it and I hope it reads better now.Thanks to everyone who reviewed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Journey to the Battlefront**

**Author's notes: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are so good! Please also read myother story, it's published now.

**DISCLAIMER: **OK! OK! I don't own anything, not even in my wildest dreams.Everything belongs to **Rowling**. The firstpoem in this chapter is an adaptation of a song from **_The_** **_First Book of Songes and Ayres_** by **Robert Jones**, published in 1601AD. Well, perhaps it's better to call it an adaptation from **Shakespeare's** adaptation of the original song in **_Twelfth Night or What You Will. _**The 2nd one is from canto VII from **Tennyson**'s **_IN MEMORIUM A.H.H._**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Seven-

* * *

**House Guest

* * *

**

_**Farewell, dear heart, since I must needs be gone;**_

_**Die or live may I but the war must be won.**_

_**But you will never die**_

_**For in my heart you li**e._

" YOU GOT TO BE JOKING!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm not." Said Harry. "I'm telling you exactly what Lupin told me, word by word."

"Then Lupin's got to be joking," he thundered, "I mean, is he mad or something, expecting you to let Draco Malfoy of people to stay in your house.."

"I said he may." Harry said. Ron stared at him in disbelief and then, as if to seek an explanation, turned to Hermione.

"Well, I suppose if he really did help the Order," she began uncertainly.

"He must have missed Lupin and hit Greyback accidentally," said Ron viciously, "being the idiot that he is."

"But then he turned on to hex the other deatheaters." Said Harry. Neither of the two looked convinced. "Look," he said firmly, " Dumbledore wanted to give Malfoy a chance and I'm going to do just that." Ron was looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Its your house Harry, so its up to you who you let in there," said Hermione, "but please remember its also the headquarters of the Order."

"Don't worry," Harry assured her, "I won't let Kreacher to mess up things a second time."

There was silence in the kitchen. Mrs.Weasley was humming an old tune, a happy content expression on her face and Aunt Muriel was snoring loudly. Fred and George were already in their room, packing. They were to return to their flat in Diagon Alley after breakfast. A few enchanted tiny stars continued to bounce of the ceiling. Harry, Ron, Hermione were all lost in their own thoughts about the path that lay before them. The candles burnt low as the flames flickered, and light flitted on and off their shadowy faces like a fickle friend.

They left the burrow early the next morning. Ron's parent's made one last failed attempt to find out where they were going. Mrs.Weasley was crying. The content cheerfulness of the previous evening was now missing in her face like it has never been there, the old worried fearful look was back. Harry knew her eyes would now dart back to the old clock in the kitchen more often. She hugged each of them tightly. Ginny, who had been conspicuous by her absence the previous evening was standing at the door, her face resembling the calm sky that hides a storm. "Where are you three going?" she asked, the first time she had asked that question.

"Twelve Grimauld Place." Harry replied, well aware that Ginny hadn't really asked about their immediate destination. There was a powerful aching inside his heart. All of a sudden, he was feeling he did not really want to go anywhere; he was at the Weasleys', the best home in the world, with his best friends, with the girl he loved more than the world, with his surrogate family of the last six years. He did not want to leave. But if he stayed, he would risk the lives of these very people he loved so much. He had to go, for them, and for those dead he had loved and who had loved him- Sirius, Dumbledore, his parents… "Bye" he whispered, forcing to keep his voice steady.

Hermione hugged Ginny tightly. "We'll miss you." She said.

"We will return. Soon. " Ron said in a falsely cheerful voice.

A few moments later, they arrived at the musty drawing room of Harry's new home.

**_Dark house, by which I once more stand_**

**_Here in the long unlovely street,_**

**_Doors, where my heart was used to beat_**

**_So quickly, waiting for a hand._**

**_He is not here; but far away_**

**_The noise of life begins again, _**

**_And ghastly thro' the drizzling rain_**

**_On the bald street breaks the blank day._**

Grimauld Place was as dismal and musty as ever, or perhaps more to Harry who was seeing the haunted face of his godfather staring at him everywhere. He felt miserable. He had never wanted to be back there, it was his sense of responsibility, responsibility that Sirius had entrusted him that brought him there. He could not avoid owning the place. The one saving grace was that Sirius' mother was not shouting. She had apparently not been woken up by the arrival of three people she considered filth and scum and unworthy to step into her ancestors' abode.

"Kreacher!" called Harry.

Crack! An old ugly elf appeared at their feet and gave a pitiful bow. Master called?" he asked in his wheezy voice. "The Potter brat is back in the house! Oh my poor mistress, what would she say?" he muttered loudly.

"Hello Kreacher." Said Hermione politely.

Kreacher gave an outraged cry. "The mudblood is talking to Kreacher, if his mistress only knew.."

"Don't call her that!" said Harry and Ron together.

"The Order and Draco Malfoy are coming to stay." Harry said.

The elf fixed his malevolent yellow eyes on Harry. "Did Kreacher hear right?" he asked, "My mistress' great nephew coming to stay, oh Kreacher is happy, very happy to serve.."

"You will return to Hogwarts and stay there.' Said Harry coldly. "I have called you here to tell you a few things. You are not to contact Malfoy in anyway, not to take orders from anybody except me, not to carry messages from or to him for anyone, and you are not to leave Hogwarts unless I call you."

Kreacher gave Harry a look of pure loathing, bowed and then disapparated.

Harry looked around to his friends. "To Godric's Hollow then.."

**Chapter8: Godric's Hollow**

**N.B:** _Review everyone, Imperio!_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: OK, so we finally start! 

**DISCLAIMER: The usual ranting- I don't own anything. I wish I did though, at least if I was as rich as JKR then I would employ a typist to type my chapters for me! Anyway, we all know that Ms Rowling owns everything except this computer.**

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Eight-

* * *

**Godric's Hollow**

* * *

Missed but not forgotten,

Dead but not gone

_From those lives that remained _

_When your short day was done.

* * *

_

**James Potter **

**4th July 1954 to 31st October 1981**

**

* * *

Lily Potter **

**29th September 1954 to 31st October1981

* * *

**

Harry gazed at the two tombstones lying side by side. A gentle breeze murmured through the branches of the chestnut tree that stood by them. He took out his wand and muttered "Orchideous." A bunch of flowers appeared, which he placed on the graves. Hermione and Ron were watching him. He did not look at them, but muttered in a low voice, "C'mon let's go."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and, stepping forward, placed their own bouquets. Then together the three of them turned back and started walking towards the gate of the graveyard. When they had almost reached the gate, Hermione spoke.

"What now, Harry?" she asked, "From where do we start?"

Harry did not reply. They were as clueless about the whereabouts of the horcruxes as they had been a few days back when they had left Hogwarts for good. If he only knew who RAB was! But Hermione hadn't managed to find him yet in a single book. Nor did he know more about the cup and the other horcruxes.

"OUCH! Hermione!" Ron yelled for Hermione had just poked him hard at the side.

"Shh!" she whispered, "There's a muggle coming this way. Put your wand inside your pocket properly, it's poking out."

"You could have said, there was no need to poke so hard, it hurts." Ron said complainingly as he readjusted his wand.

An old man in a black suit, carrying a bunch of flowers, walked up to them.

"Hello." Said Hermione politely.

The man squinted hard at them. "Are you new to the village?" he asked.

"No." replied Harry, "My parents used to stay here seventeen years ago. I have come to visit their graves."

"I've been here forty years," the man said, "what's your name?"

Harry heisted for a moment, and then told him.

"Potter..Potter..ah yes I remember, didn't mix much, them people, I remember their murder though, made great news, the police couldn't say"

"Do you know their house?" Harry interrupted him.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing outside a little ruined cottage hidden by a clump of pine trees on top of a little hill. The roof was half blown off and what remained was falling off in places. The windowpanes were either missing or hanging about loosely. There was a scorched look about the whole house. A large rusted lock was hanging from the front door. Harry gave his wand a casual flick and the lock fell to the ground with a dull thud. The door flung open and a frightened grey pigeon flew out over their heads. Harry walked in, followed by Ron and Hermione. There were a few broken or half-burnt pieces of furniture, blackened by cobwebs and a coat of dust nearly two decades old. The floor was strewn with shreds of broken glass that clinked under their feet.

"Harry, shall we go? There is not much we can do here." Said Hermione tentatively.

Harry did not reply. Climbing the staircase, he pushed the first door he found and looked in. It had been a bedroom once. It did not look much different from the drawing room below- broken glass, burnt furniture, doxy-infected curtains, cobwebs and a cracked mirror behind the dresser. Almost automatically, Harry reached for his wand and muttered "reparo." The mirror repaired itself immediately. Harry sighed and turned away. It was only an ordinary mirror, it could not show him his parents. But wait a moment; the mirror _had_ shown him something. He turned back and looked again. There he was, standing in his too large muggle clothes, his scar shining over his round glasses. Behind him was the room, ruined and desolate. But where was all that golden light coming from? There was no light in the room!

"Ron, Hermione," he called out, "will you come up for a minute?"

**CHAPTER 9: Behind the Mirror**

**N.B**_ There was a boggart in my cupboard which took the shape of my inbox, showing zero reviews. Please guys.._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: Since I'm writing fanfiction and not bestsellers, it can be safely surmised that I'm not J.K Rowling and consequently I do not own any of these wonderful people I'm writing about. By the way, the mirror spell used is my invention, so..You Know What You Oughtn't Do!

**

* * *

**

-Chapter Nine-

**

* * *

**

Behind The Mirror

* * *

_**Mirror, mirror on the wall,**_

_**Reveal your secrets to us all!

* * *

**_

" This is a magical mirror, Harry. There is no doubt about it. The question is, how does it work?" said Hermione, crouching on her knees in front of the newly mended mirror.

"There seems to be no clues in runes or codes in the frame. But there must be something, some inscription or some charm or.."

"Will you stop talking to yourself?" asked Ron, " Its really annoying you know."

"Fine!" snapped Hermione, " why don't you find out how it works?"

"I get it guys," said Harry tiredly, " you two will probably end up fighting on the alter. But can you defer it now?"

Ron and Hermione suddenly became extremely busy in looking away from each other, which gave him time to walk around the mirror and exclaim gloomily, " Stupid mirror, why doesn't it reveal its secret?"

Hermione jumped, startling both Harry and Ron. "I think I've got it," she said excitedly, "you've given me an idea." And drawing her wand, she said, "Eikono Revealio!"

The images disappeared, the golden shimmer increased and they found themselves looking at a flight of stairs that descended downwards.

"Ooh!" said Hermione, "these are called trysure-glasses. I've read about them, should've recognized right away."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, obviously not polite to go by his looks, but changed his mind after a hasty glance at Harry, his face as red as his hair.

" Let's go in." said Harry matter-of-factly.

"But Harry, it could be dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Dangerous?" repeated Harry. "Honestly Hermione, this was my parents' house!" Without waiting for them he descended down the stairs and heard two pairs of footsteps following him. At the foot was a very small chamber with roughly hewn stonewalls and a single small vault on the wall facing the stairs.

"These were used to hide treasures in the medieval period," whispered Hermione, " there are more effective widgets in modern times though, so these are really not much worth unless one is interested in historical stuffs. Harry? Are you all right? "

Her voice roused Harry who had been lost in thoughts. " I'm ok," said he, " I was only wondering why they didn't hide here when.." his voice trailed off.

" Voldemort must have come suddenly you know, so they wouldn't have time, and anyway if they had hid here Voldemort would find out, I told you these are not really very effective hiding places, so we can't really expect to find anything valuable here." Hermione finished and added as an afterthought, "But off course, anything that belonged to your parents must be valuable to you."

A blackened silver key was dangling from the keyhole of the vault. Harry stepped forward and turned the key. Nothing happened. He tried a second, third, fourth and fifth time without any result. He took the key out and observed it in his wand-light. It was rather broad. On one side, he noticed the engraved signature of his father and a runic inscription which Hermione translated as a 'the right person'.. The other side resembled a muggle number-lock with the exception that it had letters instead of numbers. A five-letter code, that was what he needed to find out. He tried J-A-M-E-S, then H-A-R-R-Y. 'LILY' had only four letters, so it couldn't be the solution. He tried again: E-V-A-N-S, B-L-A-C-K, L-U-P-I-N, R-E-M-U-S, M-O-O-N-Y, P-E-T-E-R; what _was _it?

"Don't you think these are pretty obvious?" said Hermione, watching over his shoulder. "Anybody who knew your dad would try these solutions. I think it has to be something unexpected."

Unexpected! Now that was a real hitch. How was Harry supposed to guess the password? He could see Hermione had a point, everybody knew who his dad's friends were so anybody would think of them. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, everybody would think of the friends first, but what about the enemies? He quickly rearranged the letters into S-N-A-P-E. The vault opened with one slight turn of the key. Feeling slightly amused at his father, but with his hatred against Snape reawakened at the same time, Harry stepped inside.

Inside the vault was a cloth folder, a coil of strange looking rope, a few dusty crystal bottles containing unknown potions and some strange looking gold instruments.

"WOW!" Said Ron, "What _are_ these things?"

"I think I know," said Hermione, "Harry, were your parents veroudostoffs?"

"No idea, and what exactly does that mean?"

With a typical "oh don't you ever read?" look Hermione began her explanation.

"Veroudostoffy," she said, "deals with the discovery and study of magical objects having historical value, similar to muggle archaeology, yes I was right, here look." She pointed at the folder. On it was embroidered in gold the words: **_The British Society of Veroudostoffy, a Ministry of Magic Organization_**. Harry opened the folder. Inside were rolls of parchments, documents, and official-looking letters.

"Let's take these things from here, its stifling hot." Said Ron.

They had reached the end of the village. Harry was leafing through the parchments in his hands while Hermione was talking about the nature and use of the potions they had discovered.

"Harry," said Ron suddenly in a tense voice. Startled, they both looked up.

They were standing within a few metres of a new group of people who had apparently just apparated there. Lord Voldemort and his deatheaters had arrived.

**Chapter10:The Lost Locket**

**N.B**: _horcrux coming soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Oof! Summer is HOT! Anyway, make way for my usual pre-chapter rant please…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything; everything belongs to **She-Who-Can-Be-Named** i.e. Ms J K Rowling. But this confounded keyboard and these unbelievably slow fingers are mine, I suppose…

* * *

**-Chapter Ten-

* * *

**

_Danger, like a shadow, is lurking behind you._

_Keep our eyes open lest it strikes upon anew._

_

* * *

_

**The Lost Locket**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the kitchen at Twelve Grimauld Place. His hands lay limply on the kitchen table as he stared with vacant eyes at the clock on the mantelpiece. He had been there for an hour now. Time moved slowly at the ancient mansion. He slowly cast his eyes downward. There was a burnt patch on the table, something hot had once fallen there, probably soup. There were several empty butterbeer and fire-whisky bottles, and remnants of melted candles. A fleeting vision of happy feasting passed before his eyes before the old trapped feeling engulfed him again. He had run from one prison to another. There was no way out, no escape. There was a sudden sound behind him, making him jump.

"Wotcher Draco!" A woman with green hair greeted him.

"Oh it's you," he stammered in a startled voice, "I thought …"

"No one's going to come after you here Draco, stop worrying. Here, mamma sent some cookies for you."

"Aunt is kind."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, Mcgonagall wanted me to ask you… KINGSELEY!"

Kingseley Shacklebolt tumbled out of the fireplace and stood up, briskly shaking off he dust from his muggle. He nodded briefly at Draco and turned to Tonks.

" I need to talk to you." He said in a low urgent voice.

Draco's heart sank. He had known this was coming. He would be interrogated, by the Order, then by the aurors of the ministry as well perhaps. What did youexpect? He said angrily to himself,after all he was from the enemy camp!

Shacklebolt finished his talk and vanished through the fireplace again. Tonks stared at the fire for a moment and then turned to Draco. "Where was I?" she asked him absent-mindedly.

"You wanted to ask me something." Draco murmured slowly.

"Wotcher! Was I?" she thought for a second and remembered. "Right, Mcgonagall wanted to know if you are alright at this place." She vaguely indicated the dark kitchen walls and the dirty floor tiles with her hand. Draco couldn't believe his ears! It was not going to be an interrogation!But he still had to answer. Was he okay at the old house?He nodded slightly, without uttering the lie. No, he was not okay, how could he be? He was worried to death about his mother. What was she doing? How was she? How was the Dark Lord treating her?

" You are perhaps worried about your mamma?" asked Tonks with a shrewd but kind look on her face. Draco started. He didn't like people to know his thoughts.

"Its okay to be worried Draco, " Tonks said softly, " but we have heard that Mrs. Malfoy has also gone into hiding since your escapade that night. So she is out of You-Know-Who's harm's reach."

Draco arranged his face into what he hoped was a delighted and relieved expression, but he knew the Dark Lord better than Tonks, or indeed, with Dumbledore gone, better than the entire Order. Dumbledore! He could not simply avoid thinking about him. His name darted through his mind during the most unexpected moments. That trusting fool! Standing an inch away from death and preaching about not calling people mudbloods!

"You must be lonely here." His cousin's voice shook him out his reverie.

"Yes I supp…what? Lonely? Me? No… not at all. I…" he was stammering madly. Why couldn't he pay more attention to what he was saying?

" That's alright Draco, we know its normal for you to feel lonely (oh hell!) so we thought we could maybe someone could stay here with you."

"Who?" he asked blankly. His throat has suddenly become dry.

"Oh he was your classmate, Neville Longbottom."

This time, Draco Malfoy really was relieved. They were not spying on him after all. Nobody in his or her right minds would appoint Longbottom as a spy. He couldn't help but marveling at the trust put on him by the Order. He was after all responsible for Dumbledore's death. "These people are insane." And looking up at Nymphadora, he smiled, the first real, sincere and truly happy smile he had smiled for a year.

**-XXX-**

Far away, an army of experienced cold-blooded assassins was advancing three surprised teenagers. Hermione was the first to recover from the shock.

" Let's get away from here." She whispered urgently. "Harry, Ron, come on." She grasped Ron's wrist.

A few deatheaters were laughing. Harry recognized one of the voices. He tipped the folder into Ron's arms and made for his wand. "You two run for it. I will.."

"HARRY NO!" Hermione now grabbed his wrist, leaving Ron's. She could not use both arms because of the bag containing the potions. A green and a red jet of light narrowly missed them as they all ducked. More laughter, and that sickening voice. Harry's blood was boiling.

"Look, you two go. I will get Snape and…" He felt an arm grabbing him, recognized the familiar jerk around the naval and the whirl of colours and sounds confirmed what he already knew. He was apparating.

**-XXX-**

Draco Malfoy was sitting alone again. Tonks was gone. She had to "attend to an important job" that Kingseley had mentioned. Draco vaguely wished she had remained. Weird and half-blood though she was, she infused a strange liveliness around her. Or maybe _he_ felt it was strange. He had never known a sibling or a close cousin. He bit into another of those cookies. Where was that old elf of the house? He was feeling thirsty. After looking around hopefully he decided he had to get his own drink. Damn! He had never done anything in his life. He looked around at the shelves for a bottle of wine but they only seemed to contain dusty utensils. His eye fell on the cupboard and he opened it. Inside was a large boiler and below it, the strangest assortment of filthy rags and glittering gold and silver objects. Could there be some wine somewhere here? He began taking out the stuff when he heard a very loud crack. He whipped around to find himself face to face with Potter, Weasley and Granger. "You? Here?" blurted out, almost without thinking. Potter raised an eye-brow.

"This is my house." He said coolly. The nerve of him, Draco thought. _His_ mother was a Black! It was Potter who was the outsider.

"What are you looking for?" Weasley asked sharply, as he straightened up clutching an old cloth folder from which parchments seemed to fall out.

"Is there a drink in your house?" Draco asked Potter, ignoring him. Potter muttered 'accio' and a few bottles came flying through the door. Draco could see the labels of butterbeer and firewhisky and mead among them. "Suit yourself."

Weasley walked over to the cupboard and swore loudly. "…that old pest.." Draco saw him stooping down to put the things back, picking something shiny and staring at it. Well, he supposed the Weasleys rarely saw gold. Smirking slightly, he turned away to find Potter and Granger observing him. There was a strained silence and then, without saying anything, they walked out slowly. At the door Potter stopped, and looked in at his friend. Weasley, who was still kneeling on the floor noticed it, hastily shoved the things inside and followed them out.

Malfoy was alone again and he sat, slowly seeping his whisky, as he felt the old fear coursing through his veins like alcohol. He needed news of his mother.

**-XXX-**

"Why did you grab me?" Harry rounded on Ron. Ron didn't reply, he was looking strangely overcome by something but Hermione sprang to his defence.

"He was absolutely right to do so Harry, he saved all our lives. We were outnumbered, there was no way you could have got Snape in that company and Voldemort was there and you can't do anything to him till we find the horcruxes, That's our prime goal Harry, the horcruxes."

Harry was calmed, and nettled too. The darned horcruxes. He dropped into a chair in the drawing-room of Grimauld Place.

"R.A.B! Those initials are driving me mad." He said in a frustrated voice. He reached into his pocket and brought out the letter he had already read a thousand times.

"To the Dark Lord," He read aloud, "well, only deatheaters call him that."

"But this person obviously changed sides or he wouldn't steal the horcrux. Now which deatheater did that, I can't think of anyone I mean there was Snape and it turned out that he was a spy and…Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry was staring at the Black family tree with an arrested expression on his face. How could he miss him? The name should have jumped out at him the moment he had seen the initials on the letter, the man who was killed on Voldemort's orders because he had wanted to quit the deatheaters-Regulus Black!

"It was Sirius' brother," he said in a low voice, feeling tremendously excited, "Regulus took it, and see(he pointed at the moth-eaten tapestry), his middle name was Alphard. Now we have to find out where he hid the locket."

"Harry, Hermione,I found something in that cupboard." Ron spoke finally, and hesitated, "do you think, can this be..?"and he stretched out his palm for them to see.

Even from a distance, Harry recognized it, it was Slytherin's locket.

**Chapter 11**: **The British Society of Veroudostoffy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Neville Longbottom in this chapter maybe found to be off-centre & I have given a small explanation for it. I have always believed Neville to be a character lacking not potentialities but confidence and encouragement & so I think he's going to change even more when the Order decides to trust in his abilities.

**DISCLAIMER**: Everything belongs to **Ms** **Rowling**, lucky her!

* * *

**-Chapter Eleven-

* * *

**

**The British Society of Veroudostoffy

* * *

**

_**Decide now before it's late,**_

_**Whom to love and whom to hate,**_

_**And whom you really call a friend,**_

_**Decide now and all doubts end-**_

_**To trust or not to trust,**_

_**What is true and what is lie.**_

**From the pages of the past **

_**Shadows rise and whisper by.**_

He was kneeling before the Dark Lord, shaking and trembling in the dark room with tall flickering candles. The Dark Lord's voice was cold, so cold that it chilled his blood while his bones continued to burn. The Cruciatus curse seemed even more painful, if that was possible, after the few days of absence, the few days in which he had actually known comfort after a long time, in spite of having stayed with mudbloods and blood-traitors and the kind he had always learnt to recognize as filth.

"Did I send you there for you to come and tell me that you had no information to give?" said the high, menacing voice.

"Master I tried," he gasped, "I told you about Godric's Hollow…"

"You brought that piece of information so late that they managed to escape!" the voice hissed.

"But master I told you as soon as I found time, as soon as I was alone in that house…"

"If I be allowed to speak, my lord," a man with a hooked nose and a greasy hair stepped out of the shadows behind the Master and bowed respectfully beforehim, " Draco did bring us the information in time. What was interesting to note however was the way in which Potter and his friends turned their tails without even raising their wands. Perhaps Dumbledore's death has finally begun to sink into his oversized head."

The Dark Lord's lipless mouth curled into a horrible smile.

"Very well, Draco, we take Severus' words as an excuse for your first failure, but since then you have been staying at Headquarters for a week. What have you to tell us about your little vacation?"

"P-Potter has been staying inside master!" he stammered, "with Weasley, Granger and Longbottom."

"Hiding at home is he?" the Dark Lord repeated softly, "Not Dumbledore's brave little pet anymore, ready to duel the greatest wizard of all times, that arrogant pest! But is that all you have to show me for your efforts? Crucio!"

"Master, no please, have mercy, P..L..E..AS..E !"

**-XXX-**

Draco Malfoy sat bolt upright on his bed, sweating and shaking. That same nightmare again! He took long steadying breaths and slid down the bed to look outside the window. A dreary deserted muggle street met his eyes. He kept standing, letting the breeze wash over his tired face.

"Aren't you sleeping?" someone asked.Oh, not again! Draco turned to see Longbottom sitting up in the other bed, staring at him.

"I am not sleepy." He replied shortly. Why couldn't that idiot leave him alone?

Neville Longbottom looked at his roommate for sometime, and then climbed down his bed to walk up to him.

"You have been acting oddly since the last two days." Longbottom said calmly, with a measuring, calculating look that Malfoy would have never believed him capable of. "And I think your bath took a _long_ time a couple of days ago. Where did you go?"

Malfoy turned paler than usual as he stared with horror at the boy whom he had always regarded as a joke. Would he report to Potter? He had to think of something fast. Seeing that a denial would be useless, he decided to admit it.

"I went home," he whispered, "to find out about my mother," Longbottom merely looked at him, saying nothing, "I can't find her and...and I am really worried." his voice shook, and with real emotions. He did not need to fake it. Longbottom seemed convinced.

"And so you can't sleep out of worry?" He asked.

Malfoy nodded, relieved at being able to convince him. "I am having nightmares," he couldn't understand why he felt this sudden desire to say this, to share, least of all with the boy who was standing before him. Without a word, Longbottom went to his desk, opened and closed his drawer and came back to the window, holding something in his hand.

"This is the root of soporuta, take it, it helps."

Draco looked at the green object in Longbottom's hand and he suddenly felt afraid. Longbottom seemed to read his fears, because he said, with a slight smile,

"You know, poisoning people is your speciality, not mine."

Draco took the root silently from him and put it inside his mouth as he climbed back to bed.

"It would stop your nightmares." He heard Longbottom's voice telling him from far away.

"Nothing can cure the nightmare that my life has become." He thought before he fell asleep.

**-XXX-**

"So you are still allowing Malfoy to stay?" Ron demanded, for what seemed the hundredth time.

Harry dropped the parchments in his hands on the bed and leaned back on the bed where he was sitting with Ron and Hermione.

"I have told you Ron, Malfoy could not have told Voldemort about our trip to Godric's Hollow because he didn't know about it himself. Nobody knew about it except the three of us. So unless you are suggesting that I went and blabbed to him I see no point in continuing this argument."

Ron turned, exasperated, to Hermione who, Harry noted with some amount of amusement, was quick to come in Ron's defense.

"And what do you have to say to what Neville told us just now, about Malfoy's little trip to the bathroom?" She demanded. Ron snorted.

"Well he didn't deny leaving the house, did he? Its quite natural for him to be worried about his mother.."

"And so you believe his bullshit, do you?" said Ron angrily.

"Yes, I do." Said Harry quietly, "The two of you seemed to have missed a part of what Neville told us, that he too felt that Malfoy was not lying. Besides, Malfoy does not have access to any crucial information, he doesn't know our plans, the Order has closed door meetings and nothing important has been said in front of him. "

Ron shook his head darkly.

"You are forgetting Malfoy's experience in poisoning people and placing cursed objects at the wrong places." Hermione said in a determined voice.

"And you are forgetting I've asked Neville to keep an eye on Malfoy and I think he is doing quite a good job at that." As he said this, he suddenly felt a rush of affection for the round-faced boy who could never remember anything. He couldn't help but marvel at the change that Neville had undergone in the last few days. Joining the order, being able to follow his parents' footsteps seemed to have altered him altogether.

"I don't understand you Harry, last year you were the one who kept insisting that Malfoy was up to something." Hermione replied.

"When I saw him at the tower, I felt he was not really evil, just born in the wrong place. If Dumbledore was willing to give him shelter, so am I."

Hermione shook her head and went back to the enormous book that she was reading, titled "The Mystery of the Human Soul- A Comprehensive Study of The Effects of Magic, How to Control Souls With Spells, Charms and Potions and their Counter-Curses." It was written by a wizard named Burdock Muldoon and Hermione had taken it(along with a pile of other similarly fat books)out of the Hogwarts library by a special permission from Prof. Mcgonagall.

"Do you think you can finish reading that by next year?" Harry remarked in the manner of asking.

"You two will have to help me at it if you want to destroy the horcrux." She snapped without raising her eyes from the page she was reading.

"Think of you and Dumbledore looking for it in that terrible place when it was here in front of our nose all the time." Mused Ron, as he sucked a battered-looking sugar quill. "Do you think Regulus had entrusted the elf (Hermione looked reproachfully at Ron, who was completely oblivious to the fact) with it before he ran for it?"

Harry shrugged. He felt a faint chill of dread every time he thought of destroying the horcrux. They didn't know how to do it, and he doubted any book in Hogwarts was going to tell them that, especially when they had failed to find a proper explanation about horcruxes in any book at Hogwarts in the first place. True, he had been reading those books too, but he did it more from a sense of doing something rather than a hope of succeeding. And even if they found out, could they do it? He remembered Dumbledore's injured right arm that had looked as if it had died, that was the price of destroying a seventh part of Voldemort! And they had to destroy four more before he could take on Voldemort himself. He wondered if he would survive all the horcruxes to meet Voldemort. To take his mind of things, he went back to the parchments in his hands. These were the Veroudostoffy Society documents they had brought from Godric's Hollow, many of them in his parents' handwriting, dealing with their daily work, and he tried to imagine what their life was like. He was lost in these thoughts when he suddenly realized he had been looking at a piece ofparchment without reading it. It was an old notice issued by the president of the Society, regarding a Ministry directive about the necessary precautions to be taken by veroudostoffs when working in muggle localities. He started as he reached the bottom of the parchment, his eyes falling on the president's signature. Florean Fortesque- a veroudostoff?

**Chapter 12: Troubled Times (**tentative),Alternative title**: How Miranda Took Got the Letter From Hogwarts**!(I guess that sounds better!)

**N.B: **_I have edited some of the previous chapters, especially Chapter6 which you may read again and tell me if you like the change. I have also published a new oneshot titled The Shadow of a Woman and a new story titled Old Ways which you can read if you like. Thanks to everyone who read & review me._


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**: Everything belongs to **J.K Rowling** except this computer and the poem, which has been taken from **Thomas Hardy's **poem **_To An Unborn Pauper Child._** But Jane Durham is my character.

* * *

**-Chapter Twelve-

* * *

**

**_Hark, how the peoples surge and sigh,_**

**_And laughters fail, and greetings die:_**

_**Hopes dwindle; yea' Faiths waste away…** _

* * *

**Troubled Times

* * *

**

Harry crumpled the day's _**Daily Prophet **_into a ball and threw iton the floor. There were more reports of massacre and death. It was becoming difficult to differentiate each day's paper from the next, for everyday brought identical news of catastrophes and new destructions.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading (_The Deepest of the Dark Arts_ by Alexandra Morgan) and picked up the paper.

"_Hogsmeade shops ransacked_!" she read aloud, "_Two more muggle villages burnt, 56_ _people murdered in Bristol, including three ministry officials who tried to save the muggles_- oh this is getting worse!"

"The deatheaters sure have been busy." Ron commented wryly.

Harry did not answer. He had been sitting there in that stupid house reading stupid books that said nothing about destroying horcruxes for the past two weeks. He was still as far from killing Voldemort as he had been at the time of Dumbledore's death. And meanwhile everyday the terror increased. He was beginning to feel guilty.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed suddenly, "there is something about Florean Fortesque here."

Harry and Ron bent forward to read the news Hermione was pointing at. It was a tiny piece at the bottom of the second page. "_Ice-cream seller dead_" ran the headline. Harry felt another stab of guilt. The article was short.

_'Florean Fortesque, the ice-cream seller at Diagon Alley who had been missing since last July was declared as dead by the Ministry yesterday. The declaration was made after investigations made by St.Mungo's healers on an unidentified skeleton proved it to be the skeleton of the unfortunate man. The skeleton had been discovered by a group of aurors at an undisclosed location last Saturday. According to the healers, Fortesque had died atleast ten months ago._

_Fortesque had no family and had lived alone for the last ten years. His death was today mourned by the British Society of Veroudostoffy of which he had been the president till he retired in 1982.'_

"I wonder why Voldemort killed him." Harry murmured to himself.

**-XXX-**

"All of us have to be careful." Said Prof. McGonnagall. "We have already lost three Order members this time, we don't have Dumbledore anymore (her voice shook as she said this), and we very nearly lost Sturgis."

Sturgis Podmore, a square-jawed man with thick straw coloured hair smiled weakly. His face still showed the gaunt paleness so characteristic of the inmates of Azkaban.

"We must constantly be on our guard so as not to be caught unawares by our enemy. If any of us see the signs of anything unusual at anytime, he or she must contact the order at once. We all know our duties, let us keep our eyes open."

Everybody stood up and started leaving one by one. The two hour long meeting was over.

Harry saw Lupin getting up. He whispered a few words to Tonks who whispered back and they left the room together. Harry followed them out to the dark drawing room. He saw them smiling and saying a few more words, and then with a kiss, Tonks apparated into thin air. Harry stepped forward.

"Professor Lupin?" he called.

Lupin turned at him and smiled.

"So Harry, " he said, "how do you like your first Order meeting?"

"Gloomy." Harry answered truthfully.

Lupin's smiling face grew serious. They were standing near the old staircase.

"Yes," he replied, tired lines marking his young face, "you could say it was. Since Dumbledore died, the Order meetings have had a subdued note about them. Something has happened to our optimism and confidence. The deatheaters are killing anytime they like and we haven't been able to do anything."

Harry stared at him. When had he seen Lupin this downcast?

"It seems we are beginning to believe that we will lose the war." Lupin added.

"No we will not." Replied Harry firmly. His fist clenched tightly around the cold hard locket inside his pocket.

Lupin smiled again.

"Of course we won't." he said. "Now Harry, I think I must go now. It's quite late and I have work for the entire day tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Do you think it will work?" he asked in a whisper. "Will you be able to find anything in houses they don't live anymore?" The Order had assigned Remus with the job of searching the deserted houses of the deatheaters on the run.

" I am hoping I will find something useful." He replied. "I am going to start with the Averys. What are you doing?"

Harry looked up. Lupin had said the Order would not interfere.

"I am not interrogating you Harry, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to." He hastily added.

"I was thinking of going to the Ministry tomorrow." Harry said. Lupin looked at him in surprise.

"I want to visit the Veroudostoffy department." He clarified.

Lupin's face cleared. "You found out about your parents then?" he asked lightly. "Well, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Sir."

Lupin turned and smiled. "It's about time you stop calling me 'sir' you know. Goodnight Harry." He disappeared with the swish of his old gray cloak. Harry stood there, watching the spot where he vanished and then slowly started climbing the stairs.

None of them noticed the curtain flutter slightly over an old portrait on the wall.

**-XXX-**

"Master I have news." He whispered as he knelt before the Dark Lord.

"I hope your news is more useful than your previous information." he replied.

Draco's breathing suddenly became rapid.

" Master, " he gasped, " the werewolf Lupin is going to visit the houses of deatheaters today."

"Lupin is Tonk's fiancé." A voice said inside his head.

- Draco is a faithful servant.

"Tonks and her mother has been kind to him."

-The Dark Lord would kill his family. The voice fell silent.

"He will start with the Averys. It is still early, he might just have started."

"Very well." Replied the Dark Lord. " Go after him, Bella, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Malcolm."

The six deatheaters bowed and apparated into thin air.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Draco gulped again.

"Master, Potter and his friends are going to the ministry today, to the department of Veroudostoffy."

The Dark Lord's scarlet eyes gleamed in the darkness that characterized the room, even during the day.

"The ministry! I do not wish to be there. Severus, you will bring the boy to me. Kill the two spares if you like, but bring Potter alive. And do not be seen till you've got him. Wait and watch. Take some others with you."

Severus Snape bowed.

"I am pleased to be of service Master. Potter will be brought before you." He vanished with a sneer.

Another man stepped forward.

"Master," he began, with a hungry look on his face.

"You have been of use Fenrir, you helped to get Draco inside their Headquarters. You will be rewarded with the remains of Lupin and Potter when I am done through them." The Dark Lord laughed a low, spine-chilling laugh of satisfaction.

A wave of nausea washed over Draco. He secretly wished he could have given up Greyback instead of either Lupin or Potter.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" asked the cold voice, "return to Headquarters. As no one is going to suspect you, I believe you could still be of use to us."

"Master," Draco implored, "can I meet my mother just once?" he was almost crying.

"That isn't necessary. You see, Narcissa does not know what I have ordered you to do, and so it is not advisable that you meet. And now return to your post before your unnecessary delay further annoys me."

**-XXX-**

Jane Durham, the president of the British society of Verodostouffy was a pleasant woman in her forties. She had brown hair and lively violet eyes that looked even more excited at present than usual. She was absolutely thrilled about having Harry Potter and his friends in her office. Quite apart from the boy's being famous, she had once worked with James and Lily Potter. So she rustled around happily, showing them valuable antiques, demonstrating the use of various instruments and trying to explain to them how verodostouffs worked.

" I knew Florean Fortesque." Said Harry Potter suddenly. "But he never told me he had been a verodostouff, or that he had worked with my parents."

"Florean was a strange man." Replied Durham. " He had two passions in his life-making ice-creams and finding Ravenclaw's coat of mail."

"Finding what?" asked Harry, suddenly sitting up straight.

"According to legends, Rowena Ravenclaw had a coat of mail made by elves out of the finest goblin wrested gold. Florean's aim in life was to find it. He had tried and failed to find it during his career in office. And then last year, a few days before he was dragged off, he came up to meet me, saying that nobody stopped to buy ice-creams these days so he was going to look for it again. "

"So you were the only one who met him?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he felt his heart hammering madly againt his ribs.

"Oh no," she replied, "we were low onthe essence ofwerguluat that time and it is a rare but indispensable potion ingredient in veroudostoffy, and we could not find it in any apothecary. So I requested Dumbledore to lend us some and he sent Snape with the bottle. He was here when Florean arrived."

"We need to go now." Said Harry, standing up.

Ms Durham looked surprised. "But won't you see the…"

"I am really sorry, but we must leave now. We will come back again. verodostouffy is fascinating." Said Hermione.

"Well if you must,.." she looked disappointed but smiled all the same.

They walked through the well-lit passageway in silence, each thinking the same thing. When they reached the hall, Harry stopped.

"So this is why he killed him.' He said quietly.

**N.B**: **Chapter 13: Love in Hard Times**.

P.S: _Don't worry; Snape is lurking around somewhere._


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**: **J.K Rowling** owns everything except the song that has been taken from Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night or What You Will.' The deatheaters other than Snape, Alecto and Amycus are OCs.

* * *

**-Chapter Thirteen-

* * *

**

**_What is love? 'Tis not hereafter,  
Present mirth hath present laughter:  
What's to come is still unsure.  
In delay there lies no plenty,  
Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty:  
Youth's a stuff will not endure. _**

**Love in Hard Times**

"Are you alright?" Neville asked Malfoy who was pacing up and down the room looking troubled. Draco nodded, his pale face and almost wild eyes clearly proving his lie. He did not trust his voice to speak.  
"You don't look okay." Neville insisted, his eyes fixed on the other boy's face.  
"Do you have any more of those roots?" Draco asked faintly.  
"Don't you think you should try to overcome your nightmares instead of trying to escape them?" Neville asked, hesitatingly, as he handed the clammy green thing to him, "You slept off the whole evening yesterday, you are almost making a habit of these roots."  
He smiled weakly. If only he could overcome, if only…He shoved the root into his mouth and fell asleep.  
With Malfoy sleeping, Neville was left alone. He wondered where Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone. For the last few weeks, since he had arrived at headquarters he had seen them sitting together and poring over enormously fat books. They have not asked for any help from Neville apart from a mild request from Harry and more vigorous ones from Ron and Hermione to keep an eye over Draco Malfoy although Lupin had said it was Harry who had wanted him to be in the Order. And it looked like even the Order had no idea about what the three of them were doing. They were certainly not taking instructions from the Order, that has been clear from last night's meeting. He was disrupted in his musings by the shadow of a man falling on the wall before him and he jumped up, whipping his wand out. It was not a man. It had the shape of a man, but it was silvery white and transparent. This was strange, nobody had told him there were ghosts at Twelve Griammauld Place. And then, with a sudden jolt of shock he understood. It was neither a man, nor a ghost, it was in fact a patronus sent by an Order member, an Order member who needed help. Neville glanced at the sleeping Malfoy. Well, he would not wake before five hours and nobody except an Order member could come here. He pointed his wand at the patronus and whispered: "Lead me." The patronus vanished and in the smoke that rose, Neville could discern an old gloomy mansion, and a sign that said:  
_'Avery House,  
Kempe.'_

**-XXX-**

Avery House was a large, stately mansion, much better maintained than Grimmauld Place, for it had been inhabited till a year ago when the Ministry decided to accept that He Who Must Not Be Named was back. Neville looked around nervously. The place looked completely deserted. The windows were all boarded up, the door was locked up and there was not a single sign of fight or struggle anywhere. Why the hell did Lupin call him there? Neville was about to leave when something caught his eye. On the dark glass panes of the window on the second floor was the mark of a palm. A very bloody palm.

**-XXX-**

"What if he does not come out on the streets?" asked Lightborn. "He can apparate from within the premises"  
"I don't think he can, Lightborn." Said Snape lazily, "The ministry's new security measures ensure that no one who is not a ministry employee can apparate or disapparate from or within a mile of the ministry premises. Undoubtedly, a plan to ward of unwanted visitors like us. We will get him, this time. "

**-XXX-**

"I don't know why we can't apparate from here." Complained Ron. "Will this really stop deatheaters? They can easily fool that stupid phellytone thing if they try"  
"It's _telephone_ Ron," Hermione snapped, "and if you had read the Daily Prophet last week"  
"We are supposed to learn up the Daily Prophet as well?" Ron asked with a look of horror on his face, "After all those books you're making us read?"  
"…you would have known that the security system of the visitors' entrance has been updated to detect any person lying about his or her identity and purpose while entering the ministry"  
She was prevented from explaining how exactly all the new protective spells worked by a cool female voice.  
'_Visitor, you have reached the exit to the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry thanks you for your time and requests you to visit again. Goodbye.'  
_The lift stopped inside the deserted telephone booth and they stepped out.  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger. How nice to see the _golden trio_ again." Sneered someone in a hated voice that Harry knew so well.

He looked up. Facing them were about a dozen deatheaters. Closest to him were Snape and the brother and sister who had gone to help Draco at Hogwarts- Amycus and Alecto. He did not know the others. Before his shocked mind had registered anything else Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled him back inside the booth.  
"We can't apparate from here!" gasped Hermione. "Harry, dial the number, we need to get help. DIAL THE NUMBER, HARRY!"  
Harry picked up the receiver but a spell shot straight at him, shattering one side of the glass wall and making all and making all three of them duck.  
"What is it, Potter?" leered Amycus. "Not so brave now that Dumby is dead?" There were snickers and laughter heard outside.  
Furious, Harry stood up and shot Amycus down with a stunning spell.  
"WHERE'S YOUR BOSS?" He yelled at them. "SCARED TO COME HIMSELF IS HE?"  
He had to duck again as at least six different spells came aimed at him. Two of them hit the telephone which was smashed into smithereens. Now there only chance of escape was lost.. They could not return to the Ministry. The deatheaters were closing in around them and they had no cover. Shreds of broken glass rained upon them like an avalanche. They were cornered and bleeding.  
"Potter, you surprise me," said Snape lazily. "hiding are we? What happened to your _famous_ courage?"  
"Shown you true colours, have you coward?" Harry shouted as he saw Snape deflecting his hexes. "Well at least now you can hide your ugly face behind that mask of yours"  
Another spell came and blew off whatever had remained of the booth. They were now completely exposed. " Shield charm! Quick." Said Harry.  
All three of them shouted ' Protego' together.

" This won't hold for long." whispered Hermione as she tried to unfasten her silver bracelet with shaking hands, " there are too many spells aimed at us. Thanks Ron." she added as Ron flicked his wand over the bracelet. A violet ray narrowly missed their heads.  
" Protego firmus" she shouted, pointing her wand to bracelet. The bracelet changed shape, swelled and within a few seconds they were surrounded by silver mist. They could see the deatheaters' spells deflecting back and could hear their muffled shouts.  
"It's the solid shield charm." She explained to them. "Much more difficult to perform. The higher the metal, the longer the shield holds. I've never tried the spell before."  
A deafening crash as the shield collapsed drowned the rest of her words.  
"Ron!" screamed Hermione, bending over him.One of the spells had hit him and a shocked Harry recognized the 'Sectusempra' spell as he saw Ron lying, bleeding to death. Without thinking, he thrust his hand into the pocket and brought out the only metallic object he had.  
"Protego firmus!" he shouted and the gold locket turned into a shield. He turned away from the golden mist to his friends.  
"Hermione, Ron, are you okay?"  
"Ron is not okay Harry, what are we to do?" asked Hermione , panic stricken.  
"Try Episkey." Said Harry, his throat dry.  
"Episkey!" they both shouted. A few of the wounds disappeared, but Ron continued to look deadly pale.

Another crash , louder than the first one and Harry knew they could hide no more. He stood up, wand out, ready to defend his friends but collapsed immediately as he felt a hundred white-hot knives digging into his bones. His head was spinning and the world blacked out around him.  
"One down, three more to go." Harry thought before passing out.

**-XXX-**

"This can't be co-incidence Harry. This is the second time in a row that we have met deatheaters and they seemed purposefully to be waiting for us." Hermione stated in a determined tone.  
They were talking a couple of days later, at St. Mungo's. Neville was sitting with them. The other order members had left a short while ago though Harry knew some of them were still keeping watch over them.  
" But no one knew we were going to the Ministry," Harry said absent-mindedly, "well no one except Lupin."  
"You told Lupin?" Hermione looked at him quickly.  
"Yes, but surely you are not suggesting------."

"And did Lupin discus his plans with you?"  
"Yes," replied Harry, perplexed.  
"That's it then." Said Hermione with a settled air. "Malfoy overheard you talking that evening we had the meeting."

"But he can't have." Said Neville. The other three looked at him surprised.  
"He can't have overheard anything that evening Hermione, because he was sleeping. I gave him the soporuta myself and saw him taking it."

"But how can you explain," said Hermione testily," that Harry and Lupin discuss plans out of the meeting room and the next day both of them meet a group of deatheaters who seemed to have been well-prepared to meet them?"  
"What? Lupin has been attacked too?" asked Harry, alarmed.  
"Yeah,"replied Ron, "Tonks told us last night when you were unconscious. It's Neville who saved him"  
"I—I did nothing." Neville stammered. "I used the D.A. coins and Fred and George arrived. They dropped in some of their joke shop stuff inside the room and there was smoke…darkness, the deatheaters could not see us and then we dragged Lupin out. I sent a patronus. The Order arrived and took him away."  
"Tonks said if you had not given him the right herbs he would have died before reaching the hospital."Hermione said, smiling.

Neville's round face turned pink.

**-XXX-**

The Lupin -Tonks wedding was a quiet affair. There were few guests. Only the Tonks, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione(who had been chosen as a bridesmaid), Neville and the other bridesmaid Sarah, Tonk's muggle cousin were present. Tonks had long auburn hair today,tied into a knot adorned with a sprig of tiny pale blue flowers that matched with her dress. The two bridesmaids wore gowns of deeper shades of blue and Ginny, the Maid of Honour, was in white with a pale blue bouquet.

Harry found himself the best man, thrown suddenly into the role three nights ago. Lupin had turned up at headquarters, far off his usual work schedule, and asked to see Harry.  
Harry went to the door, where Lupin stood, looking oddly nervous. Harry greeted him, and Lupin nodded distractedly. "Mind if we sit down, Harry?"  
"Sure, Professor..." Harry followed him into the kitchen, where they sat at the wooden table. Lupin didn't say anything at first, other than "How are you, Harry?" to which Harry replied "Fine, thanks." They continued to sit. The clock was ticking very loudly, echoing in the dark kitchen, as Lupin looked at his hands, at the small scars left by his monthly transformations.  
Harry cleared his throat. "Er...Professor?"  
"Remus."  
"Right."  
Lupin adjusted his collar. "Where was I--"  
"I don't know, sir."  
He looked at Harry, confused, then laughed jerkily. "My fault, of course. I--well, how to begin--?"  
Silence. Drumming of fingers on the table. Harry felt horribly awkward.  
"I--that is--oh, bugger it all, Harry, would you be my best man?" It came out in a rush.  
Harry started. Lupin didn't look at him, and he was even more strongly reminded of his godfather when the werewolf said awkwardly, "I--I understand if you don't want t--"  
Like he had four years ago, Harry leaped to his feet and practically lunged across the table. "Are you bloody _mad_! Congratulations! Of course! I--I'm surprised you want _me_ but I--" He ran a hand through his hair, lost for words. "That's great, Prof--Remus!"  
Lupin now looked square at him, a grin lighting his pale face. "James was supposed to be my best man--that was the plan if and when I got married--so I...well, no, I also wanted _you_ to be it, Harry; know that."  
And Harry nodded solemnly, shaking the Marauder's hand, heart overflowing with odd emotions, stammering his thanks,before he nearly raced upstairs shouting "Ron! Hermione!"

And now, as he handed the ring to his father's best friend, he remembered another wedding, another best man and there was an aching blend of joy and sorrow, and something else he could not explain, inside his heart.

After the wedding came the dance. The bride and the bridegroom opened the dance, followed by the best man and the Maid of Honour. "I am not staying away anymore." Ginny's voice reached him over the music.  
"Ginny we can't, you must understand-"  
"Actually Harry, its you who needs to understand. You are not Voldemort. You can't be isolated like him. Love is your power Harry, not your weakness. You can't run away from me, from those who love you." "Ginny you are not of age." Harry tried to argue, "Ginny, you cannot apparate, you cannot..."  
"Neville said you had been doing a lot of researching. I can help you with that."  
" But.."  
"I am coming to stay at headquarters tomorrow." Ginny said with an air of finality.

**N.B**: _God, some trouble I had in uploading this. Thanks to tips from **Folk**, I finally managed it and she also beta-ed a bit for this chappie(not to mention rewriting the entire Harry-Lupin coversation),so if you reading this Folk, you are an angel(or maybe just a great witch!)_

**P.S**_: I was checking up the story stats and was shocked to see the number of hits to this story. There were also people who have never reviewed me but my story was on their alert list. Guys, if you like my story please review me. Even if you don't like, say what you don't like. It really helps. Surely, if you can spend time to read it you can spend some more to review?_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**: I am **J.K.Rowling**. I own everything. I am a millionaire. And I drank a gallon of fire-whisky last night.

The song is from **Shakespeare**'s **_Macbeth_**.

* * *

**-Chapter Fourteen-

* * *

**

_**Double, double toil and trouble:**_

_**Fire, burn; and, cauldron, bubble.

* * *

**_

**The Polyjuice Potion**

* * *

The Dark Lord was in towering temper. Six of his servants, his best deatheaters, had failed to capture one man. Worse, he hadn't got Potter, instead three of his followers have been killed and the others seriously injured. His followers watched him fearfully. 

"Don't show me your faces, you worthless fools." He shouted.

Bellatrix came forward and kneeled in front of her Master.

"Master forgive us." She whispered, " we lost him in the dark."

"Your excuse is childish Bella! I will not tolerate such pleadings." Snarled the Dark Lord, "I expected better from you. Crucio."

The room was filled with shrieks and cries in a high-pitched female voice.

Another woman, shaking from her head to feet, stepped forward as the Dark Lord commenced punishing Bellatrix.

"Alecto, what do you have to say? Twelve of my ablest servants were sent to take care of three foolish teenagers and they manage to comeback defeated. What an achievement!" He mocked.

"Master, please forgive us." Alecto gasped.

"Three seventeen year olds kills one of you and injures three others. Explain yourselves."

"Master… they …conjured…the solid shield charm... Snape's killing curse must have backfired…."

"How did they got the time to conjure the shield? What were you doing Amycus? Matrevis? Gurney?" He roared with rage.

"I was stunned, Master." Replied Amycus, looking terrified. Matrevis and Gurney murmured something indistinct.

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord shouted, pointing his wand at them.

"It is all because of that imbecile boy. Snape would not have been part of the raid, but for his stupidity. And now he sits there, in the Order headquarters..."

Narcissa Malfoy did not wait to hear the rest of the sentence. She rushed away from her hiding place behind the door and broke into a run as soon as she was out of their earshot. Her brain was numb. Draco was with the order. Did they capture him? How were they treating him? And the Dark Lord was angry with him because Severus had died. Severus dead, Lucius in Azkaban, Bellatrix herself is in trouble, what was Narcissa to do now?

**-XXX-**

" Do you think Snape's killing curse backfired or did he die because of the horcrux?" asked Ron in a low voice.

"I don't know." Harry mused," I don't think he would do the Avada Kedarva. He did not want to kill me, " Potter is for the Master," he said, and he would not risk it on you guys when we were all so close and he could easily missed and killed me instead. I think it was the horcrux. He was trying to destroy the shield so …" he trailed off.

"Then it means we can die trying to destroy any of the horcruxes!" Ron was looking pale.

The same thought often plagued Harry but now he shakes his head.

"I don't think so Ron," he said," I mean, I'm not saying that destroying horcruxes won't be dangerous but I don't think all horcruxes to be destroyed in the same way. I mean destroying the diary wasn't so difficult (Ron rolled his eyes) and Dumbledore destroyed the ring, true he lost an arm but …."

There was a knock and Hermione and Ginny entered.

"Tonks and Lupin have come." Hermione announced.

"They are looking dead serious and want to talk to us." Ginny added.

When the four of them entered the kitchen, the Lupins were sitting there with Neville, and Harry was surprised to see Malfoy

The latter was looking pale.

Tonks addressed herself to them. "Draco's mother has been arrested by the aurors. Neither me, nor Kingsley was there and we can do nothing to help her. She entered Gringotts and tried to hex Bill."

Everybody remained silent, trying to register the shock.

"What was she thinking off?" muttered Draco to no one in particular, looking lost.

"Well Draco, I did manage to meet her alone for a few minutes. She looked distracted but what I gathered, she was under the impression that we were holding you captive and she wanted to find you. If only she had tried talking to Bill before----."

A look of horror came across Draco's face. Tonks lightly placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Draco. And don't worry. She will be all right. We will try to get her a fair trial."

But Harry knew she was merely comforting him. If the ministry could put Stan Shunpike in prison, there was no way they were going to release Narcissa Malfoy, not when she had attacked someone in broad daylight. He looked up to find Lupin staring at Malfoy with a calculating look.

"Draco if you don't mind my asking," his tone was light and easy, " do deatheaters these days often frequent their homes in groups?"

Malfoy gulped.

"Well sometimes they do," he said, "I've seen such meetings at our house last year."

"Meetings?" questioned Hermione, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you see Granger," Malfoy replied with what seemed to Harry a forced smirk, "the old mansions are protected with so many spells, like this place is."

Harry could see he was having difficulty speaking. Could his mother's arrest be such a shock to him?

**-XXX-**

"I can't believe you have been brewing a polyjuice potion in your room without telling us." Said Harry as he watched Hermione pouring the murky potion in a tall beaker.

"I thought I would keep it till I actually finish it." Hermione said primly, "Have you got the hair Neville?"

"Yes, here," the boy said handing her a strand of silvery hair and added, " He said he's going to read in the library to take his mind of things. He's locked it from inside."

Ron smirked. Harry was beginning to feel apprehensive. Could he have been really wrong to trust Malfoy?

"From where did you get ingredients?" Ginny enquired.

"Fred and George." Replied Hermione. The potion turned silvery as she added the hair.

"Looks better than last time." Ron remarked and then looked taken aback as Hermione held out the beaker to him.

"Why do _I_ have to drink it?"

**-XXX-**

"Narcissa went to Gringotts without my permission," said the Dark Lord coldly, "she must suffer the consequences."

"But Master," Draco tried to plead, " they may torture her for information."

"She knows nothing of importance to cause us any damage." turning suddenly, he pointed his wand towards him "Crucio."

"Let this be a warning to you for not coming here without a reason in future." He said five minutes later to a thoroughly shocked and shaking Draco, and swept of the room, leaving him with Bellatrix who now spoke.

"He is right Draco, you can't come like this unnecessarily, when you have nothing important to say."

Her words ignited his numb brain. He had never been so angry in his life. Not when Potter insulted him on the train on the first day to school, not when he got selected to the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the first year itself, not when Granger slapped him, not even when he was turned into a ferret, not in his entire life.

"Necessity! Importance! It's all _his_ necessity and _his_ importance isn't it? My family does not figure at all in _his_ scheme of things."

Bellatrix gasped but Draco didn't stop. " It's because of _him_ that my father's in Azkaban. And had my mother knows I was spying for _him_ she would not have gone to seek me."

"Don't insult our Master Draco!" screamed Bellatrix, looking white with rage " It's your parents' faults they are in prison. If they act so stupidly they will suffer. Now go back to the order as per his orders."

Draco calmed down suddenly.

"I'm sorry aunt Bellatrix. I should not have spoken of him in this manner. I don't know what came over me. I will obey his orders perfectly from now on."

Her face relaxed and she smiled.

"That's more like a true servant Draco. Now go."

**-XXX-**

Draco Malfoy apparated back to the library in Twelve Grimauld Place and kicked the door open. With his face flushed and heart pounding, he made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of the room he knew Potter and Weasley shared. He could hear Dumbledore's words: "Change over to the right side Draco…your father at the moment is at Azkaban… we can hide your mother…."

Well, his mother was in Azkaban now; both of them were away from Voldemort. He did not care anymore.

He was about to knock when a thought occurred to him. Will Potter and Weasley really believe he wanted to join the Order? What had he done in six years to even think of them trusting him? He would perhaps do well to speak to Tonks, or Lupin.

Making a mental note to ask Longbottom about Tonk's next visit, he turned towards his own room.

He gasped in surprise as he wearily pushed the door open. Potter, the two Weasleys, Granger and Longbottom were all sitting inside. As he entered, they all looked up at him. Potter stood up and walked slowly over to the spot where Draco was standing, rooted to the floor.

"Back are you?" he asked coldly, "We have been having a little chat with your great aunt's portrait downstairs. So what else did you tell Voldemort?"

**P.S**: _Today's my birthday. Please be nice!_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not **JK Rowling**, I am only a fanfiction author who managed to steal Jo's secret pensieve, but hey..that's a secret! Shhh….

* * *

**-Chapter Fifteen-

* * *

**

_**Somebody suffers a lost belief,**_

_**Somebody feels betrayed;**_

_**It's an hour of darkness, doubt and pain,**_

_**It's hard to find relief-**_

_**To trust or not to trust?**_

_**That's the riddle again!

* * *

**_

**Yet Another Chance?**

Draco felt he had been punched in the face. Now he was trapped in the middle, belonging neither here nor there. The order was not going to trust him after this.

"How did you find out?" he asked, leaning against the wall, his voice barely audible.

"I guessed."spoke Hermione Granger. "At first I thought it was Kreacher who was helping you but then I realized he could not disobey direct orders from Harry. I thought back and remembered we had mentioned Godric's Hollow in the hall downstairs; then Harry said he and Lupin had discussed plans at the same place. And then it hit me that Mrs. Black's portrait had not shouted once since we arrived here, probably didn't want to attract attention to herself, I suppose."

Oh, why did that girl have to be so clever all the time?

"It was her plan, really." Draco replied faintly, "She was mad at Potter inheriting this house and decided to act against him the moment you three appeared. When I arrived I was without any plan, she told me-----" his voice trailed off and he shut his eyes. His vision was suddenly becoming foggy and the floor seemed to be slipping beneath his feet.

"Are you alright?" he heard Potter asking, and nodded weakly, forcing his gray eyes open and meeting his green ones.

"Well you can stop playacting, because that won't stop us from turning you in." Weasley said roughly.

Draco gulped " How come she told you everything?" he asked with a lot of efforts.

"Because she thought she was speaking to her dear great nephew. She took Ron to be you." said Granger.

"Polyjuice potion?" he asked and then smiled.

"That takes a month to brew. You never really trusted me, did you?"

"You can't complain Malfoy, if we didn't." said Potter. " And if you really want to know, _I_ trusted you. _Neville_ trusted you. The _order_ trusted you. And we were wrong. Only Ron and Hermione suspected you from the very beginning and you have proved them right."

"Lets come to the point, Harry," said Hermione sharply, " you had gone to meet Voldemort today," she said, addressing Malfoy, "what information have you given him?"

Draco looked at the wand at her hand. In fact, all of them had their wands out.

"I did not have any information to give Granger. I went to ask about my mother."

"We have heard that story before." Said Neville Longbottom.

"Yes, you better tell the truth this time." Said Ginny Weasley.

Draco looked at them, all glaring at him.

"This is the truth." He said quietly, I went to ask him to free my mother because I was worried that aurors would torture her, but-----."

"Aurors don't torture anyone!" said Neville fiercely, his face flushed and his eyes gleaming wildly.

"They save others from criminals like your aunt who torture people."

"I was just afraid for my mother, Longbottom. Anyway, I am glad that aurors are not like deatheaters, because, the Dark Lord cares little about his servants. He doesn't care whether my mother lives or dies, because from his point of view, she can reveal nothing of importance," (Harry was surprised to note the bitterness in his tone.) " to him, well, he forgot that I could." He finished venomously, talking more to himself than the others.

Harry eyed the pale blonde boy before him. He looked positively ill. There were shadows under his eyes, his gray eyes looked unfocussed and he had to lean on the wall to support himself. Even as Harry watched, he seemed to slip a few inches. He saw him flinch as Harry raised his wand and then stared as the latter conjured a chair out of thin air.

"Sit." Harry pointed to the chair. Draco obeyed mutely.

"Now what are you on about Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. "What do you mean by saying you can reveal important things about Voldemort?"

Malfoy shuddered at the name.

Ron spoke up, "Don't you see what he means, Harry?" he said, smirking in a mirthless tone, "He has been caught spying and now he wants to play the Snape game. He will join our side and pass out information, while pretending to be spying for us."

"Give me another chance Potter," Malfoy said earnestly.

"Do you realize that the entire Order of the Phoenix could get arrested for sheltering a known deatheater like you?" Harry asked barely controlling his anger.

Malfoy nodded.

"And you know quite well you almost got Ron, Hermione and me killed twice, not to mention Lupin, after Tonks and her family having done so much for you. You have the nerve to ask for a second chance after this?" The anger that had subsided in him in seeing Malfoy so ill re-ignited, and Harry needed every iota of his patience not to start firing every hex that he knew on the boy sitting before him.

"It's pointless Harry." Said Hermione, " if he doesn't tells us what he told Voldemort today we will simply have to turn him in to the Ministry. He can join his parents in Azkaban."

Malfoy stood up. "How many times Granger do I say that I did not have any information to give him, that I went to----" he stopped suddenly and collapsed on the chair, his face looks paper white.

"What happened to him now?" asked Ron.

"I think he is really ill." Said Ginny quietly.

They looked at each other. Then Hermione spoke.

"Neville, did you say you gave him soporuta to ease his sleep?" she asked.

Neville nodded and Harry could see the two of them exchanging knowing looks.

"So what happened?" he asked. "Soporuta is not poisonous, is it?"

"No." said Hermione, but it causes tremendous side effects if it is taken raw when the body is suffering from a high degree of curse –inflicted pain. I think Voldemort must have inflicted a lot of torture on Malfoy to make him do his work, possibly the Cruciatus curse." She was looking slightly sick.

"So what do we do now? How do we deal with him?" asked Ginny.

"We can't deal with him now." Said Hermione, " He needs rest. But we must keep watch on him."

**-XXX-**

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on his bed in the room at Black Manor. Potter and his friends were still there, sitting on two other beds and talking on low voices. Potter noticed him watching and walked over to him.

"If you are feeling better, we must discuss your options."

"My options--?" Draco began but was interrupted.

"If we hand you over to the Ministry, it will bring trouble for the Order as well, as we kept you hidden for about a month. I don't think we will do that."

Malfoy breathed in relief.

"We think we will just let you go," Harry continued, "You can go back to Voldemort and explain that you have been caught and thrown out of here. I bet he will be pleased with you."

Draco stared at him in horror as the meaning of his words sank in.

**P.S**: _you know what you have to do!_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER**: No, I was not born at the end of July, I think that proves I am not **JK Rowling**!

* * *

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

**The cake is baked, the candles lit,**

**The gifts all wrapped and nice,**

**New hope is born again **

**As the seventh month dies.**

**The seventh month will come again**

**New tables will be laid,**

**No one knows where we will be-**

**Here? Or on eternal bed?**

**

* * *

**

The Seventh Month Dies

Neville Longbottom was sitting on his bed, surveying his coming-of-age birthday gifts. There was a nice set of robes from Great Aunt Enid, a _Mandarina floriana_ from Uncle Algie, a book on tropical herbs from Uncle Philip a gold wristwatch from Aunt Nancy. An eagle feather quill and a dragon skin bound diary from Uncle Alex and a silver ring that had belonged to his grandfather from Gran. There was also a gift and a singing card from Luna Lovegood, which surprised Neville, he did not expect any of his friends to remember his birthday, and indeed, this is the first time any of them _had_ remembered his birthday. There was one last gift, and the most precious one. He smiled a little as he smoothed the empty sweet wrapper- relic of the visit to the hospital in the morning, and put it inside a teakwood chest that contained similar relics. The old grandfather clock in the wall struck seven and he began to collect all his gifts hurriedly. It was time to leave.

He arrived at Twelve Grimauld Place a few minutes before eight, around minutes later than the time he had intended. He had been ready in time but then gram decided to remind him of every great deed ever done by a Longbottom and how he had to live up to their memories, which took a while. And then Aunts Enid and Nancy decided to go through his bag again, to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind, while Uncle Algie had a few last minute advices to give. Neville wearily flung his Gladstone on the marble floor and then he realized he was standing in complete darkness. He felt unnerved. This wasn't normal, all this darkness and eerie silence, it didn't bide well. He noticed a faint glimmer of light coming from the kitchen. Throat dry, careful not to make a sound, Neville quietly took out his wand and walked cautiously towards the kitchen door. He thought he saw the shadowy outlines of people moving inside and caarefully raised his wand. A sudden earth-shattering blast threw him off his feet. Torches and candles burst into flames amidst an eruption of clapping and cheering around him. Neville got back on his feet and blinked. The place was barely recognizable. There were floating candles and luminous balloons in a variety of colours, a large red banner hung from the ceiling and there was a sticky chocolate cake with red and white icing on top on the table, the rest of which was laden with a pile of gifts. Both the banner and the cake had the words "**_Happy Birthday Neville_**" written on them.

"We thought we would have a party." said George Weasley, as he bowed deeply.

"Yes," agreed Fred solemnly, " we need a break from that shop once in a while."

"Happy Birthday, Neville." said Hermione.

Harry and Ron shook his hand vigorously.

Neville had difficulty finding his voice. "You decided to give me a party?" he asked incredulously after a while.

"You thought we wouldn't?" chorused the twins, with identical expressions of hurt on their faces.

"You better get started on those gifts Neville, " advised Ron, " we will need the table if we want to keep all the food that Dobby cooked today."

Right on cue, Luna and Ginny entered from the pantry, each holding two large trays with their wands.

"Excellent!" said Ron happily, "this will last all night."

"All night?" asked Neville, "we are having an all night party?"

" 'Course!" said Fred, "All night and well into the morning."

"Till midnight is your party and after twelve it's Harry's." added George.

"Oh it's your birthday tomorrow?" he asked Harry. He hadn't known this. Harry nodded and smiled, but Neville felt he looked a little thoughtful at this question.

"Hello, Neville," said a dreamy voice beside him and he turned to find himself face to face with Luna Lovegood, "I arrived this morning, it is very nice here." Her large pale blue eyes glittered in the shadowy light of the flickering candles. "Did you get my birthday gift?"

"Oh yes! Hang on a sec…" he brought out a loosely wrapped wooden box from his pocket that contained a glossy black crystal, "it's very nice but …er…what is it?"

"It's called the hoolay tenjis. It's used for protection against heliopaths-the spirits of fire who…"

At that moment, a whole crate of enchanted fireworks showered down on them from the ceiling.

**-XXX-**

Harry was sitting in the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the old clock on the wall. It was five minutes to twelve. It would be his party soon. His seventeenth birthday party. In five minutes he would be of age and his mother's protection would be gone. He was not afraid, if anything, he felt impatient, wanting to jump into the battle, but he also felt a sense of increasing desperation as he thought about the hidden horcruxes.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Approaches as the seventh month dies."_

It seemed there was a tape-recorder inside his head that kept playing those words again and again.

Three minutes left. Two minutes. One minute. Thirty seconds. Twenty seconds. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. BOOM!

Fred and George had let off one of their new ColourBang bombs. Harry looked through the multi-coloured smoke, coughing. The banner was changing and a new cake had appeared on the table. Laughing with everyone else, Harry decided to think about Voldemort later.

**-XXX-**

At around six in the morning, everyone went to bed. Harry had just begun to drift into a dream where his birthday cake turned into a goblet and then a snake, when a tapping noise made him sit up straight.

Ron was fast asleep and was snoring deeply. Harry got up and opened the door. A very exhausted looking Draco Malfoy was standing outside.

"You…what are you…" Harry began but Malfoy stopped him.

"I've got news Potter.," he said quietly. "the Dark Lord plans to attack the Burrow today."

P.S: _Mandarina floriana is a plant I invented._


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anything.

* * *

**-Chapter Seventeen-

* * *

**

**Candles bright atop the birthday cake**

**Tall swaying shadows on the walls do make.

* * *

**

**The Birthday Party**

Harry felt like all the wind has been knocked out of him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still staying in that house, and so were Bill and Fleur.

"When?" he asked the blonde boy standing before him.

"Now. He plans to carry out an early morning strike. There's no time to lose, Potter. Alert them at once."

"Yes---- I'll try and get to them." Harry muttered distractedly, " But ---I dunno, they might be sleeping, will they notice if I send a--, Malfoy you need to stop Voldemort."

"Are you _insane_, Potter?"

"No I am not. Listen, go to him now and tell him the Weasleys are giving me a big birthday party at their house this evening -a perfect chance to catch me unaware. Go Draco, before he sets out."

Draco turned and disapparated from the spot.

Harry thought for a moment. If they were sleeping they would not notice a patronus. He had to go himself.

Just as he thought, the Weasleys were still asleep. The nascent sun was just warming up the dew-soaked grass in the garden behind the kitchen and the grass looked fresh and green but Harry barely noticed anything.. He had tried to apparate inside the house but there must have been some sort of protection in place and he had fallen on his back on the ground outside. Wasting no time he pulled himself up and started pounding the kitchen door, shouting all the while- "MR WEASLEY! MRS WEASLEY! WAKE UP. MR WEASLEY!"

"Harry? Is that you?" he heard a voice asking him from behind the door.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry croaked, relief washing over him, " yes it's me, listen---."

"What is your favourite pudding flavour, my dear?"

"Treacle. Mrs. Weasley, listen, there's no time, just wake everybody and get to the headquarters. You don't have to let me-----."

The door opened and a worried looking Mrs. Weasley poked her head out.

"Harry, what's the matter, dear? What are-------"?

"Mrs. Weasley, please, don't ask anything. Voldemort's coming here, you must leave."

Mrs. Weasley turned pale and her eyes widened with fear. Right then Mr. Weasley came hurrying inside the kitchen.

"Harry, what-------."

"Arthur," cried Mrs. Weasley, "he's coming for us." She said in a shaky voice.

Mr. Weasley turned as pale as his wife.

"I will go and wake ----"

"Dad? What's going on?" Bill entered, his long red hair looking disheveled and confusion showing in his brown eyes and scarred face.

" What eez all ze noise about? 'Arry! What a surprise."

"We have to get away from here, Bill, Fleur, we are going straight to headquarters."

"But Mom----"

"No question, just go. Oh, the records of our last meeting are in our bedroom. You all go, I will----"

" Mrs. Weasley, please; there's no need for you to go upstairs." Harry hurried forwards, "Accio meeting records." A large roll of parchments zoomed into the kitchen and into his hands.

Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly, "Being silly, dear,"

The sound of people apparating wiped out the feeble smile of her face.

All five of them whipped around wand ready, but there were no silver masks and swishing black cloaks. Instead it was only a very white – faced Ron, followed by his equally pale twin brothers and Hermione, all the boys in their pyjamas and Hermione wearing a pink dressing gown.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked urgently, " Malfoy turned up saying----"

"Is Malfoy back? What did he say?" Harry demanded.

"He said something, like you-know –who was not coming now, he had deferred it till evening, he said you must be here." Ron replied, sounding very confused.

**-XXX-**

Hermione was trying to sort out Draco's injuries. He was bleeding all over.

" How 'orrible!" commented Fleur, shuddering. She and her husband had just been made aware of the danger they had just averted. While Bill took the news with a grim stoicism, Fleur seemed just unable to get over the shock. "I theenk I will go and send Athos to France, to tell them I am fine." Saying this, she went out of the room, her long silvery mane trailing after her. It was just a minor sign of the seriousness of the situation that Ginny showed none of her usual reactions of disgust at this mention of Athos, the very prim and proper eagle-owl that Fleur had brought from France.

Harry was looking at Draco's injuries. They hadn't been there when he had knocked at Harry's door a few while ago. He was also thinking about what to say to the Order. Bill and his parents were busy contacting the other members to inform what had just happened, and they had barely had time to question Draco over his mumbled explanation of having 'accidentally found out about the attack.' But Harry knew he would be asked explain what he was doing outside the house once things have calmed down a bit. It had been only two days since he had asked Draco to leave the house and since there were no Order meetings in between, he still hadn't told anyone about Draco's spying act. He wasn't sure they would trust Draco now if they found out all this, and to make matters more complicated, Harry wasn't sure himself whether to trust Draco or not.

"How did you get all these injuries?" he asked the blonde boy sitting in front of him.

"The Dark Lord thinks I should have informed him earlier about the birthday party, before he had made other plans." He replied in a languid tone.

"So this attack on our family wasn't a sudden plan, was it?" Ron demanded aggressively.

"Use your brains, Weasel," and there was a faint hint of his old smirk on his face, "of course the attack was not planned this morning. Unlike you, the Dark Lord plans things out."

"Why didn't you tell us before, then, if you really wanted to help?"

"Because, Potter, the Dark Lord doesn't make his plans for everyone to know. He holds secret meetings and as I was hiding from him I had no way to find out."

"Wait a minute." Said Ginny, " you mean to say Voldemort was not aware you were there for the last two days? You were hiding from him?"

" Yes, I was. Did you really expect me to go and tell him that the Order had thrown me out? I wouldn't be alive to tell you all this then."

And it occurred to Harry now that had Voldemort known Draco had been caught spying them, Draco couldn't have pretended to spy for him still and feed him the fake news about the supposed birthday party.

"When did the Order throw you out?" someone asked, and they all wheeled around to find Remus standing at the door, looking at all of them.

There was nothing for it. They had to tell him everything.

"I really want to help the Order." Said Draco, when Hermione had finished telling everything. " I don't deny I came here to spy on you, but I was really forced to do it because he had threatened to kill my mother. For a long time now I have felt that not only have we not gained the power I thought we would have if the Dark Lord returned, my family has even lost whatever power it had since the Dark Lord's returned. I would have listened to Dumbledore if the others did not turn up that night, believe me, I would have."

Remus was looking straight into Draco's eyes. "Joining the Order won't bring you any power." He said calmly. "The order aims at fighting Voldemort, not gaining power."

"And I don't want power any more." Draco replied. "I have learnt there are more important things in life. I don't want the Dark Lord to win this battle because if this is how he treats us now, I am afraid even to imagine how he would treat us when he takes over. And I want to contribute in any way you want me to, so that it goes a little way in preventing his victory in this battle."

Now there was a tense silence in the room. Everybody was looking at Remus. He spoke at last.

"After Snape, the Order will find difficult to trust you if they find out you came to spy on us. So everything we discussed here will remain between us." He took a deep breath. "At what time will Voldemort strike the Burrow today?"

"At five in the afternoon" Draco replied.

"Good. We have about ten hours to be ready"

"Get ready?" asked Ron, thunderstruck. "Don't tell me we are having a party at five there?"

"Yes we are." Remus replied firmly. " Otherwise Voldemort will realise Draco's working for us."

"You don't think this is going to be too much of a risk?" Hermione asked.

"We will be ready for our _guests,_ Hermione." Remus smiled, " and besides, when exactly are we not at risk these days? I find this very thing tiring, deatheaters waiting for me everywhere we go-------if we have to play hide- and- seek , let us play it on our own terms."

Harry noticed his gleaming eyes, and he suddenly felt in his heart, that Remus was after all, a marauder.

"But, sir-----"began Neville hesitatingly.

"Don't worry Neville, our best aurors and fighters will be there. You don't have to worry about it."

Harry stepped forward. " You really don't mean that, Remus."

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going there-----"Remus began.

"It is _my_ birthday party." Harry replied hotly.

"And we have to be present in his party, because he will invite his friends." said Ron simply.

Now both Harry and Remus looked taken aback.

"Look, all of you are too young to take part in this kind of a battle."

"But we have already done that twice, and Harry more than that." Ginny argued.

"I think I will go and decide my party dress." said Luna in her serene and dreamy voice, and drifted out of the room in a trance that would have put Fleur to shame.

**-XXX-**

The balloons were hung, and a cake was put on the table, with candles and all the decorations. Mrs. Weasley even charmed the old wall-clock to keep chiming in the tune of 'Happy Birthday to you,' yet; the atmosphere in the room was anything but cheerful. Tonks, Shacklebolt, Remus, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid and Bill were all looking alert and tense.

Harry did cut the cake and everyone did clap, but eyes kept strayingtowards Moody's foe-glass. Figures were still blurred.

"Now listen," said McGonagall, addressing the teenagers, "we have agreed to let you come because we want the deatheaters to believe we really were having a party, but as soon as we see them in Alastor's glass, we turn it into a portkey which will take Luna and Ginny back to headquarters, and the rest of you will apparate back. Is that clear?"

"But Professor," said Hermione, "doesn't setting up a portkey require ministerial approval?"

"In situation like this, no. We don't want them to see Moody's Dark Detectors and think we were prepared from them."

"Anyway, to prove we were having a party, we will take a photograph." said Tonks, holding up a wizarding camera. "Say cheese, everyone."

The photograph came out instantly and they enlarged it to make a banner out of it, which was hung from the ceiling, with all of them grinning and waving at themselves.  
"They are coming." said Moody suddenly. Everybody leaned towards the mirror, and sure enough, some twenty hooded people were visible in it, led by---------.

"He's come himself." said Shacklebolt quietly.

Remus pointed at the mirror and said "Portus."

The mirror glowed bright for a moment and Ginny and Luna hurried forwards to hold it. One, two, three---- they were gone.

"Arthur, Molly, go and alert the ministry."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley disappeared.

"And you go now."

"I need to be here a little longer, Professor," said Harry, "It's my party and I must be seen."

"POTTER-------"

CRASH. The door flew open. Candles toppled. Furniture caught fire.In shor it was utter chaos. All around him people were dueling fiercely. Harry ducked at a jet of green light missed him and hit the cabinet behind. Voldemort had seen him. He set a stunner towards the nearest deatheater and didn't wait to see if it hit him or not. He turned on spot, and disapparated.

Back at Grimmauld Place, the others were waiting with anxious faces. At the sound of his arrival, they all turned.

"Harry!" said Ginny, running forwards and throwing her arms round his neck.

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried. Mum and dad have gone to alert the ministry. How's the fight going?"

"It was hard to tell." Harry replied, "But the order is putting up a great fight."

"But where is Neville?" Luna asked.

"What?" Harry was completely nonplussed for a moment, "I thought everyone came before me!"

"Well Hermione and I did," said Ron, "but Neville never arrived. We thought he must be fighting with you."

Harry felt a wave of panic wash over him. Why had Neville not returned?

**P.S**: _Be nice, review, and make sure you visit my brand new blog(link in profile)._


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER**: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. The part about druidess Cliodna is partly from the Harry Potter lexicon and partly made up by me.

* * *

**-Chapter Eighteen-

* * *

**

**The stars had hid their fires bright,**

**Gliding came the lamp-less night**

**Like a shadowy prowler.**

**The misty cliffs in darkness cloaked,**

**Below, the moor nightmares evoked,**

**The breeze breathed of black power.

* * *

**

**Upon the Heath**

* * *

"Do you think we should go back and see…?" Hermione asked anxiously. 

Harry could not make up his mind. He should go and help Neville, he wanted to, but what if his going back disturbed the Order? He knew Moody had planted a foe-trapper in the house that would capture the enemies as soon as he cast a charm. He was supposed to stay out of this. But, on the other hand, Neville had not returned, so a part of the plan had already gone wrong, his going couldn't make it worse, could it?

"Listen," he said, turning to his friends, "I am going to get Neville, you stay here."

"But Harry, " Ginny began indignantly, but Harry cut her off.

"You know you are not supposed to be there, Ginny."

"But so are you -------" Luna pointed out calmly.

"I know." Harry replied. "I won't be seen. Accio cloak."

And his silvery cloak came flying down to him from his room. He put it on carefully; making sure no part of him was visible, and then focused his mind on the Burrow.

The aurors had already arrived. Harry spotted Dawlish, the man who had come to arrest Dumbledore two years ago. He was trying to battle two deatheaters at once, and by the look of it, was not having a particularly easy time. Harry sent two quick stunners after the deatheaters and moved away from the spot, though there were so many curses flying around that nobody noticed the two spells that came from an invisible person. Harry ran through the dwelling crowd, ducking people and hexes all the way. There was Remus, Bill and Tonks, trying to hold Voldemort. Harry's throat was dry. Why hadn't Moody cast the charm yet? And where was Neville? He got his answer in the landing below the stairs and what he saw made his heart stop. Neville was lying in a pool of blood, with a group of four deatheaters standing over him. Moody was there alone, trying to save Neville, but his wooden leg has caught fire and he was having difficulty standing. Those four were howling with laugh. Harry had no trouble recognizing their leader-Bellatrix Lestrange. Hatred, wild, blind hatred filled him. Forgetting he was invisible, he ran toward them, shouting curses. The deatheaters heard his voice and easily blocked them.

"Hiding, baby Harry?" snickered Lestrange. Harry threw off his cloak.

" Professor Moody, run! I will hold them."

"Listen to him, this half- blood brat can hold us off!" said a man's voice from under a hood.

"Go, sir." Harry said again.

In a fraction of a second, Moody was gone and Harry fell on his back as excruciating pain hit him. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry rose on his feet, shaking with anger and pain. Neville had kicked Lestrange with all his strength, making her trip but she sprang back to her feet and struck Neville with a slashing curse.

"That will take care of ------"

A loud bang drowned the rest of her words. Then came the cold voice Harry knew so well, "we must leave Bella."

Voldemort was gone and his servants followed.

Harry bent over the unconscious form of Neville. "Neville, are you okay? Neville? Remus! Tonks! Come here and help."

The order hurried forwards while the aurors from the ministry was rounding up on the deatheaters Moody had managed to capture. Harry stared at the wreckage which had been a happy home a few hours ago. Mrs. Weasley's clock was lying smashed on the floor, dishes were broken, curtains burnt, windows hanging from the frames and Neville------. Neville was lying unconscious in his own blood, and the cream from Harry's melted cake was floating in that blood. Perhaps all of it could be put back in order, Neville would be okay, but it was hard not to feel sick at the sight that lay before them.

"Not too bad." He heard Bill saying, " It needs a little cleaning and repairing. How many did we manage to catch, Tonks?"

Harry turned. A group of hooded deatheaters was lying on the floor, as if bound by invisible chords. Dumbledore had used just one spell to do this, two years ago in the ministry. Moody had used a foe-trapper, one of his dark-detector tools that needed two hours to be planted, for the same.

"I think Voldemort sensed the foe-catcher." Moody said in a worried tone.

"What took you so long to activate it?" Remus asked.

"It was the Longbottom kid." Moody growled, "that Lestrange woman shouted something to him and he ran towards her. When I tried to stop him he pushed me, knocking my wand off."

Nobody spoke for a while. Then Remus kneeled down on the floor and felt Neville's pulse.

"He will be all right." He replied to Harry's silent query.

**-XXX-**

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" The question came in a low, deadly whisper.

Draco trembled from head to foot before him.

"Master, ----I don't understand. I told you they were having a Birthday Party."

"You didn't tell me the whole order would be there. You didn't tell me there would be a foe-trapper in place. Six of my servants got arrested due to your fault."

Draco silently cursed Potter. He and his stupid ideas! "Master, I didn't know what security measures they were going to take. I reported what I heard --"

An invisible whip hit his face like lightning.

"Master!" he gasped, " Master, those who have been arrested -----what if they tell the Ministry that I am your spy?"

A high cold laugh filled the room.

"Malfoy, none of those arrested are part of my inner circle. If they had known anything of importance, they would have been dead now. You may leave now. I expect better service in future."

"Yes, Master." Draco murmured, and kissing the hem of his robe, left the room to return to headquarters.

**-XXX-**

The ballroom at Grimmauld Place had been transformed into DA Headquarters. Harry couldn't help feeling grateful towards Dobby for bringing all the books on dark arts and the Hogwarts founders as well as the dark detectors from the Room of Requirement to this place. It was a huge task, and Harry would never have managed it.

"We stopped at patronuses. Do we begin there, Harry?" Harry turned to look at Neville. He still had a swollen temple and a bruised upper lip, but his face was shining with eagerness.

"We will learn more hexes, but we also need to do some other work." He said.

"Like what?" Luna asked. Ron and Hermione looked suddenly alert. "Harry, are you sure…" whispered Ron from his side.

"We need them to help, Ron, we will never manage all this alone." He whispered back to him. Ginny was watching them carefully.

"Right,' he said, turning back to Neville, Luna and Ginny, "we want you to look up old records and compile a list of every raid conducted by Voldemort or by his deatheaters. You can also mention those cases where Voldemort had been suspected, or cases of unsolved murders. Hermione has got a collection of old Daily Prophets of the last fifty years and we have to divide them amongst ourselves and work."

The three looked taken aback at this.

"Harry, can I ask what this is about?" Ginny asked.

"We are trying to find a pattern of his work, that's all. I think this will help to fight him. " Hermione spoke quickly.

"For that we need to look up fifty years' records?" asked Luna, sounding vaguely surprised.

"Well…" Harry began, but Neville spoke before he had decided what to say.

"If Harry thinks this will help, I think we should try and help him." He said.

"Thanks, Neville. Shall we start, then?" Harry asked.

"And I think we should sign this parchment," said Hermione, holding up a sheet, "to keep this a secret between the six of us.

"It's like the one you made us sign in the first DA meeting in Hogsmeade?" asked Luna curiously. "I think Marietta looked very interesting."

As soon as Neville, Luna and Ginny started working, Hermione pulled Ron and Harry aside.

"Listen, I have been thinking-why did Voldemort kill Fortesque?"

"Well, because he was looking for Ravenclaw's coat of mail and that is a horcrux." Harry answered. He couldn't understand why Hermione was asking this question when they had already discussed it.

"Yes, but Fortesque was a veroudostoff, he would look for it in places where History books would lead him. He couldn't have known where Voldemort had hidden it after stealing it."

"Maybe Voldemort was just afraid…" Harry began uncertainly, Hermione was not suggesting what he thought she was, was she?

"Or maybe Voldemort hid the horcrux where he found it, stupid thing to do, really." completed Ron.

"Which means we need to read up on Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione declared, brandishing her wand and three heavy books came flying towards them from the shelves.

_Rowena Ravenclaw was an especially gifted witch and her special genius was in charms. She invented many new spells, and added charms to various potions…._

_Rowena had a pet eagle which, like her mistress had great magical powers. Her name was Cealthow…_

_Her favourite fruits were blueberries and her favourite dish…_

Harry was going mad. Who would want to know all this? Sighing, he went back to the book.

_Rowena Ravenclaw was a warrior sorceress and was famous for her victories._

Well, he had guessed that. Why else would she have a coat of mail? He needed to find something about the coat of mail, something, anything… he found it:

"Look here," he whispered excitedly, "I found something." The other two leaned their head over the book and Hermione read it out.

_During a peace-treaty between goblins and wizards, Ravenclaw represented Hogwarts along with Godric Gryffindor. In that convention, as a sign of friendship, Welland the famous goblin weaponsmith is said to have presented Gryffindor with a sword and Ravenclaw with a coat of mail. Welland's weapons were famous for their invincibility. It was said that no other weapon could stand against a sword or shield made by him. Only a weapon crafted by Welland could match…_

"Oh no, this goes on about Welland, and nothing more about the mail." Hermione said in a disappointed voice.

Ron scanned the pages.

"Well, it looks like she took it back to Hogwarts with her."

"It's not in Hogwarts any more." Harry said. "Dumbledore would have known if it was there."

About half an hour later, Hermione found something and read it out to them.

_During one of her later travels, Ravenclaw's coat of mail was stolen. The next day, she was seriously wounded in a battle and discovered by a group of druids who carried her to their school which was located nearby. There she was healed by the young and beautiful druidess chief Cliodna. Under Cliodna's order, the druids retrieved the stolen coat of mail and brought it back. Ravenclaw returned to Hogwarts after this. _

"Do you think she gifted Cliodna the coat of mail for saving her life?' Ron asked.

"We have to find that out." Hermione replied. "Now where on earth is Bruaria? Cliodna was a famous witch of course, maybe we should read up on her as well."

"Hang on, " said Harry, "I think Cliodna is there on the chocolate frog cards." He ran back to his room and took out his collection of cards from his trunk. Cliodna was there. One of the firsts he had collected. He took that back to the ballroom. They read it together.

_Cliodna was a beautiful maiden of Bruaria, of the kingdom of Wessex, the daughter of a famous druid chief. She was known as the Fairy Queen of the Heath. _

_Cliodna had three brightly coloured birds, one red with a yellow head, one blue with crimson head and the third yellow with a crimson head. They fed on apples and sang so sweetly that they could soothe the sick to sleep and healed their injuries._

"Wessex?" breathed Harry, "that's a large area, isn't it?"

"It would roughly include the counties of Hampshire, Wiltshire Dorset and Somerset." Hermione rattled off. " I don't know, even Oxfordshire, Devon, Berkshire and Gloucestershire could be part of it.

"Where are we supposed to look, then?" Ron asked.

"I think I've read a book that said something about Cliodna. I will look it up." Hermione replied, " We will have to ask Dobby to get us some more books."

But seven days and about hundred books later, they still had not managed to find anything.

"The Druids are a very secretive group. They don't want others to learn about them. No author seems to have a clue about where and how they live." Hermione said on the seventh evening.

"If you-know-who found out, then it must be somewhere." Ron said.

"I know, but there are thousands of books on druids and druidesses, so-----Harry, where are you going?"

"To find out how the others are doing." He replied.

"You want to check our work, Harry?" Neville asked brightly when Harry approached their table.

"We are through the forties and fifties, Harry." Ginny informed him, "and going halfway through the sixties."

"Can I look at the lists?" Harry asked them.

"Of course." Luna replied brightly, and handed him three notebooks.

An entry towards the end of the first notebook caught his eye.

_Fifth November 1949, Dorset: Murder of twenty muggles from the village of Winsferth, who were celebrating Bonfire Night on the heath. No one charged. No motive found._

-XXX-

The evening was slowly blending into night. Darkness evaporated from the brown soil and the scattered furze bushes that appeared to be the only vegetation on that desolate landscape. A cold wind swept across the vast heath, like a sigh deep from the earth's bowels, which sent a wave of shiver through the sole representatives of humanity present on that land.

Harry wrapped his cloak tightly around him and gripped his wand. They had arrived at the place where the murders had been committed nearly fifty years ago. Facing them was the mound the local innkeeper had pointed out as the Black Barrow. It was on top of this barrow that the muggles had assembled to make their bonfire. There was nothing else to be seen anywhere on that heath, but Harry's instinct told him there was magic around.

"Muggle drinks are not bad." Ron remarked, "We ought to return to the Red Lion for another drink after we've found the horcrux."

"You better hope you have to drink nothing worse than ginger-ale." Harry replied grimly. He remembered that terrible drink that Dumbledore had drunk, the drink that Harry made him drink… He firmly pushed the thought away from his mind. He had to find the horcrux.

"Ron, Harry, come here and look." Hermione cried. She was observing some stones that lay around the barrow in her wand light. Harry and Ron went forward for a closer look.

"These are druidical stones Harry, I know they are. I can recognize them because I've read all about them."

"Lumos." Harry and Ron said together. They looked quite ordinary to Harry, but-

"What is this?" he asked, holding up his wand.

In the wand-light, they could see three very tiny birds inscribed on the rock

"Cliodna's birds." Said Hermione.

"Does this mean this is the entrance?" Ron asked.

"Reminds me off the chamber of secrets. It had a snake inscribed at the entrance, remember Harry?"

Harry nodded. He remembered it too well.

Hermione started tapping the birds with her wand, muttering incantations under her breath. Nothing happened.

"You don't know bird language, do you, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry did not reply. He was observing the inscription. It was very well done. Even though it was so small, there were an impression of tremendous force and movement in it. The three birds seemed ready to fly. An idea suddenly occurred to him. He took his wand out and whispered:

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The three birds leaped out of the stone into life and colour and Harry could only make out a blur of blue, crimson and gold encircling them as they sang their unearthly song, reminding him of Fawkes. The fissure left by them on the rock increased gradually, finally revealing a flight of stairs that went downwards. The birds immediately changed position and zoomed into the fissure.

"Well they are leading us." Harry told his astounded friends.

**P.S**: _Well, this all till I finish my university exams- that's till 12th September! Be patient, don't forget my story, or me and take care! Meanwhile, check my new website(link on my profile) and tell me what you think!_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER**: I own the copyright to all Harry Potter characters, yes I do, I put Ms Rowling under the Imperius curse to get the rights. And since I can now write the real books, I will get anyone who dares to complain about me using an Unforgivable curse killed by Voldemort!

* * *

**-Chapter Nineteen-

* * *

**

**Here, beneath the forlorn earth**

**Where once ruled joy and mirth;**

**Now rules death and darkness**

**And a black soul torn apart.

* * *

**

**Down the Stairs

* * *

**

Silently they started climbing down the stone-stairs into the foreboding darkness. The song of the birds faded away, but Harry could still hear, or rather feel a faint strain of music somewhere around them. It gave him hope, and courage. After descending for what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached level ground. The place might have been a meeting-hall once, Harry thought. It was almost as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The thought of Hogwarts immediately brought memories of Dumbledore, and with a chill he realized how inexperienced they were in this quest without him. Forcing his mind of Dumbledore, he lit his wand and surveyed the place. Layers of grime had grown over the torch-brackets on the stonewalls, beneath the long wooden table and the chairs on both sides of it; they seemed to make the room even darker. There was also a smell of long neglect and inhabitation about the place.

"This place doesn't seem to be very ancient." Hermione spoke.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked incredulously, "Just take in the stench, I doubt even Kreacher will equal this…"

"RON!"

"I see what you mean, Hermione." Harry interrupted, "this place doesn't have the look of Cliodna's time. I believe the druids were still here when Voldemort came looking for the coat of mail."

"Then there must have been a fight." She observed the floor and the walls in her wand light. " If muggles had died above, the druids and druidesses also got murdered."

"But I don't understand this," Ron said, " The _Daily Prophet_ report said only muggles had been identified, all local villagers. If druids were killed where did the bodies…you know, what happened to them?"

"He must have left them here to guard his horcrux." Harry said quietly.

"What…I …" Ron was looking confused, then suddenly he understood, and was looking horrified, "You mean there could be infe…"

"Fire keeps the inferi away." Harry told them. "Dumbledore told me, when we went to find the…fake one."

"Is that why You-Know-Who kept it here? So he could have a ready army of inferi at hand?" Ron asked. He was looking slightly green.

It was strange, Harry thought, to get your treasure robbed, and then being forced to guard it for your murderer after death. Ironic too.

"Maybe." It was Hermione who answered. Harry noticed she wasn't looking too good herself. "But I think he chose this place also because a druid-school would naturally have some powerful enchantments, and because when he killed all the druids, because of their secretive nature, nobody else would know of this place except him. Anyway, I reckon we should start looking for it, Harry."

"But how, Hermione?" Harry asked, expressing for the first time some of the helplessness that he had been feeling for some time now. "There are about a dozen passages leading from this hall, and I will be surprised if these don't branch of farther inside. Where are we supposed to look? Dumbledore could just feel magic in the air but we…"

"We will feel it too, or at least find it." She reassured him. Reaching into her bag, she brought out a complicated-looking golden instrument.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, " you got that thing from Godric's Hollow, didn't you?"

Harry could remember seeing it lying inside the safe in the little room behind the mirror in his parent's bedroom.

"I've been reading that Veroudostouffy Guide Book Jane Durham gave me that day. This is a potentiamodus. It will locate any source of powerful magic here."

"And you know how to use?" Harry asked. When did she have time to read up on Verodoustoffy as well? With everything else they had been reading on Ravenclaw and Cliodna? Before he had time to marvel about the bushy-haired girl though, Hermione got to work with the potentiamodus. She muttered a few indistinct incantations and tapped the small prism like thing attached at one end of the instrument. It glowed white for a moment and then a little arrow just beneath the prism moved. Hermione bent her head over it, muttered few more incantations, and then straightened up.

"It's got to be one of the last three passages to the right. Let's get closer and check again." She said.

So they walked towards the passages. While Hermione was taking her second reading, Harry decided to take a peep at all three passages. The first one led to a stone staircase going up. The second one branched into two directions, so he couldn't see where it led. But as soon as he stepped into the third passage, he knew something was not right. For one thing, he could no more feel the song of the three hidden birds. It seemed there was some invisible glass wall at the entrance to the passage, the air inside felt so dead. He could also feel a familiar tingling sensation that he had felt near the cave with Dumbledore. At that time he had thought it was the cold, but now he knew. He walked out and called out to his friends, "Hermione, Ron, I think it's this one."

"Yes, that's what my readings are saying." Hermione replied, sounding slightly surprised, "Did you find something?"

"No, not yet." Harry replied.

"I hate this passage." Ron complained as soon as they had entered, "Couldn't it be one of the other two? It's so creepy here."

"Did you expect it to be red-carpeted?" Hermione asked acidly.

Ron didn't retort back like he normally would have. "I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic." He mumbled but walked on.

The passage stopped abruptly as they stood facing a wall.

"It can't be." Hermione sounded dismayed.

"Maybe there's a hidden door somewhere?" Harry suggested. He was sure they had come in the right direction.

Ron walked forward and ran his hand over the wall. "I think there's a crack here.' He told them.

"Wait." Hermione said, taking out another instrument. To Harry, it looked a lot like Luna's spectrespecs, and it had an adjustment knob like a binocular. " This is an iscrizionescope. It's used to read hidden rune-inscriptions."

She adjusted the instrument and looked into the lenses and then ran her wand across the wall, muttering under her breath all the while. Finally, a part of the wall slid upwards and a chamber was revealed. Harry walked in, followed by Ron and Hermione. The wall immediately closed behind them.

"Lumos." Harry muttered, and his friends did the same.

"Whoa! This place looks like a mini-museum, mate." Ron exclaimed with an expression of awe.

"Maybe the druids kept their treasures here." Hermione replied.

The druids must have been rich, Harry thought, as he took in the amount of gold and silver artifacts that lay before them. He scanned the objects that were there. There were swords, shields, plates, goblets, jewels, exquisite tea sets, but there was no sign of a coat of mail anywhere.

"Harry, look." Harry turned to see where Hermione was pointing. At the very end of the room, a large number of trunks were cluttered together, and very unusual looking trunks they were too. They also seemed larger than the usual size.

"I think it's there in one of them." She said quietly.

"There are too many of them, Hermione," said Ron, "Use that 'potential' thing again."

"It's potentia-_modus_, Ron."

The instrument indicated a trunk right in the middle of the lot. There was enough space for only one person to reach it and Harry went on. The trunk had a very ordinary looking knob and no other lock. Harry tried to open it. 'Alohomora' didn't work, nor did the verodoustoffic key that Hermione threw at him.

"Do you think I should go and see if there's a hidden rune again?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry nodded and was about to make way for her when he remembered what Dumbledore had said about trying the simplest things first. Feeling almost hopeless, he extended his right hand and turned the knob. Immediately, he felt searing pain. It was as if someone had pricked a thousand needles of fire in his arm. His vision was foggy and his arm was bleeding.

"Harry, what happened?" he heard Hermione shouting. They hadn't seen the blood in the little light, but they had heard his scream and could make out that he was swaying alarmingly.

"The horcrux, get the horcrux." He told himself and lunged blindly, tripping and falling sprawled over three other trunks. He was thrown back immediately on another set of trunks as those trunks opened and figures rose out of them. He could hear his friends screaming. As he tried getting away, he tripped again and again and more figures rose out.

"Incendio." He muttered feebly. Nothing happened. Dried, shriveled, dead arms were pulling him back, strangling him. And then it was all dark.

* * *

**P.S**: _Sorry it took this long, but I could not get into the mood or energy right after the exams, call it a fanfiction-writer's block if you like, and I did not want to put something just for the sake of it! When you review please remember it was hard writing this chapter. Meanwhile, I have activated my fictionpress account. I will update Old Ways as soon as I can._


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER**: I am the author of the Harry Potter books. How dare you lock me up in this stupid hospital ward with that stupid man with the battered peacock quill! (screams)

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-

* * *

**

**Corridors long, all empty but,**

**No one has sneaked out of class.**

**Beds are empty, no students caught,**

**These are all events of past.**

**

* * *

**

Back to School

Harry woke up to find himself lying on a bed with white linen sheets. The room looked strangely familiar. His right arm was heavily bandaged and felt like lead.

"Oh Harry, thank God you are awake. We were so worried about you." He heard Hermione saying.

Harry turned and saw her sitting on a chair beside his bed. Ron was standing a little behind her, looking unusually pale. From his halted position, it seemed he had been pacing the length of the room. The room. Something clicked inside Harry's brain.

"Is this the hospital wing?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Of course this is the hospital wing Mr. Potter and you are back here again. I had hoped you would be a little less reckless and a little more matured once you left school, but no! You had to get into stupid things. Even a child knows that these so-called protective amulets and chains are dangerous (Harry quickly glanced at his friends and they looked sidelong at him), how could you have worn one? I ask you! Now drink this up." She handed him a steaming goblet and Harry drank the bitter olive-coloured potion wordlessly. Almost immediately, he felt warmth spreading through his body, and his arm felt less numb.

"Did you get it? The mail?" he whispered as soon as Madam Pomfrey closed the door behind here.

" Of course we did, Harry. You had already opened the trunk before you passed out. It's here, (Hermione indicated the empty chair next to her) under your cloak." As she spoke, she seemed to clutch at thin air over the chair and Harry had a brief glance of something blue and shiny.

"So you got passed the inferis?" It was not a question, but a note of praise and thanks.

Ron drew himself up. "We lighted a fire, just as you said, and held them off. Well, Hermione held them off, and I went to drag you out and to get the horcrux. Once we were out we were pretty worried because you were bleeding like hell and there was no help out there. But then Hermione looked at your cut and thought it wasn't as bad as it could be, maybe You-Know-Who could not put a more evil spell at the school of the druids, and decided we would bring you here. We were worried that the healers at St.Mungo's would have been more suspicious, but thankfully Hagrid had told us about Madam Pomfrey still staying at the school, and she completely bought our story, and then you should have seen her face when she heard you had bought an amulet from one of those shabby stalls at Diagon Alley. I didn't think anyone could look like that, except my Mom." He sighed dreamily, "We told her of course, that Hermione and I had tried to stop you from wearing it. She must tell McGonagall or Hagrid or somebody from the Order later, I do think you will hear more about amulets, mate."

"And why did you have to blame the whole thing on me alone?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because nobody would have believed it if Hermione acted so stupid." Ron replied, grinning.

"You could have still said you and I went to buy the amulet together, or you bought it and I was injured when I tried to stop you from wearing it."

"I don't think Madam Pomfrey really believed us, not the full story anyway. She knows you better to think you are so stupid, Harry, but anyway, even if she tells anyone, we are not getting detentions or points off or expulsion any more, are we?" Hermione smiled cheerfully, but Harry thought he could see something sad about her face.

Harry looked at his hand. This was not the first time he had been here to mend an arm, but the reason that time has been so silly compared to now, just a violent bludger. His thoughts strayed to Dobby, and his midnight visit to him in the hospital wing, and his warnings. Well, he had destroyed a horcrux shortly after that incident, though he had not known it then. His thoughts turned once more to the coat of mail . He opened his mouth to ask if they had tried destroying it, but Madam Pomfrey came back with another potion, drinking which, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, sunlight was filtering into the room through the drawn white curtains and both Ron and Hermione were fast asleep on their chairs. Madam Pomfrey had apparently softened up, Harry thought; she never used to allow visitors to stay overnight. Ron was sitting on the chair that had been apparently empty the evening before, his mouth hanging slightly open, and snoring gently as he clutched tightly a lump shaped bag in his chest. Inside, Harry surmised, the mail and the cloak probably were. Hermione on the other hand was leaning to one side, her head resting on her arms, and an open book that had clearly fallen down lying at her feet. Sitting up, he bent down to pick up the book. Hermione woke up with a start.

"Oh I'm so sorry I dozed off, Harry. Hagrid was here all night, he left at dawn to report somewhere, and then I was reading and…"

'That's okay, there was no need to stay up, really," he glanced at the title, "_Famous Goblin Weaponsmiths_" he read aloud and then lowered his voice, "have you found anything, yet?"

"Oh yes, I did. Listen to this," taking the book from him, she flipped through the pages till she found the right page, and read out in a low voice:

_Welland was the most celebrated of all the weaponsmiths of his time. It was said that a weapon wrought by him was invincible in battle, unless forced to battle against its own kin. In such circumstances, the fate would be decided by the powers of those wizards or witches wielding the warring weapons. The one with the greater power would win. _

" So now all we have to do is to find another weapon. If Welland was a legendary figure, we will find an antique-piece somewhere." Hermione looked excited.

"There was something like this in the book I was reading," said Harry thoughtfully, "there was something about a treaty or convention where Welland gifted Ravenclaw and Gryffindor the mail and the sword and then there were some lines about Welland, Hermione?"

For Hermione was suddenly looking thunder-struck. "Harry, I am so stupid. I knew it and I didn't think of it for once. All of us knew of the other weapon and here I was talking about searching for antique-pieces."

"You mean, Gryffindor's sword?" And suddenly he felt wide-awake, and strong. Of course, what could be more perfect than it, a sword against the shield, even though their owners might have never dreamt of battling them against each other in their lifetime? He looked at Hermione and shared the excitement that shone in her eyes.

At that moment, Ron fell of his chair with a thud.

"Go away, Fred. I am trying to sleep here." They heard him mumble and then he turned over and blinked.

"Good Morning, Ron." Harry said.  
"Harry, you are awake! Hermione, where is Hagrid?"

"He went away shortly after enduring your disgusting snores for a couple of hours.' Hermione replied.

" I wasn't snoring." Ron replied hotly.

"Oh really?"

"Well, not very loudly. I bet he snores louder than me at any rate, so he can't have complained."

"Maybe, but he doesn't snore when you are talking to him."

"He wasn't talking to me. He was watching Harry."

"You could have still taken a book to stay up."

"Yeah, because I'm as mental as you."

They had to put an end to this conversion as Madam Pomfrey entered with Harry's morning dose of medicine, and to his relief, did not say anything to Harry at all about the amulet-incident, and instead berated Ron and Hermione for making noise. Soon after wards, she released him, and told him that the bandage would automatically come off in a day or two once the wound was healed. She also allowed them to take their breakfast there, which was brought in by Dobby. Then they told her they wanted to take a look around Hogwarts again, and got away.

But Hogwarts did not look like Hogwarts any longer to Harry. They stood for a while before the white tomb facing the lake, and then silently made their way through the deserted corridors, past the empty classrooms whose doors were shut. Even the ghosts looked sad. They met Nearly Headless Nick, and the Friar, silvery shadows floating at a place which itself was now a shadow of its former times. They seemed to be pleased on seeing them, and greeted them, but always they spoke in low voices. For even though no teacher would now come out of a classroom to ask them why they were not in class, they just felt that a loud noise would sound unnatural in those empty towers. Nearly Headless Nick told them that Peeves was very subdued these days, for there were no students to trouble, and kept mostly to the dungeons. Harry did not feel to sorry for not meeting him, and felt they could do without a bin of chalks or a statue over their heads when they had to deal with a horcrux at hand.

"Harry, shouldn't we have gone to Dumble…I mean, to the Headmistress' office and got the sword?" Ron asked when they had reached the seventh-floor.

"I think it will be here." Harry replied, as he walked past the tapestry of Barnabbas the Barmy, focusing his mind on destroying the mail.

A polished oak door appeared on the opposite wall, but this time the room behind it was much smaller, having a small window, and furnished with a table, on which was kept the sword of Godric Gryffindor, it's rubies glinting bright on the handle, and a glass jar containing a purple potion and three empty goblets. Beside the table stood a mannequin dressed like a warrior.

"What is that for?" Ron asked, pointing at it.

"Use your brains, Ron. It's the opponent warrior. Unless you want the sword to be run through you, that is."

Ron scowled, but instead of replying, he moved across to the table and observed the potion.

"The Room of Requirement can't be poisoning us, can it, Harry?"

"I don't think so," he replied, "but this is no time for drinks, and we should be careful about the potion nevertheless." He unfolded the coat of mail and let out a gasp as he saw the shimmering blue shirt that fell like water. It had silver badges and threads all woven into it, and in the middle was a silver belt set with two small sapphires.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like a mail, does it? Hermione thought I had got the wrong one, but see there, on the belt, and you will know."

Between the two gems was emblazoned a tiny eagle- the emblem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it? Pity we have to destroy it." Hermione said as she draped the coat over the dummy. And then, as Harry's hand was still bandaged, Hermione and Ron held the sword together and drove it with all their might into the dummy before them. There was a loud bang, and the dummy burst into fire, and evil gray smoke began to rise up and escape through the window. But the little they had inhaled was enough. Both Ron and Hermione collapsed on the floor, their eyes shut tight and their faces deathly pale, and even Harry felt a fire within choking him. With immense will, he steadied himself against the wall and almost lunged forward to the table. He poured the potion into the three goblets and carried two of them to his friends, even though his own head was spinning. When they had recovered, Hermione sprang up and brought the remaining goblet to Harry.

The dummy was totally burned, but the coat of mail still remained on the floor. Ron went and picked it up. In spite of the ash and tar the mail still shone, but just above the belt, there was a small black hole which was still smoking.

Harry picked up the sword which had fallen from their hands. The blade shone white and the handle was warm, but it showed no other damage. "We will have to return the sword." He said quietly.

"Yes." Hermione agreed, "And what remains of the mail should also rest there, but I don't think it should be found now, in case Voldemort hears about it. We must take it with us."

Harry folded the mail again and put it inside the bag Ron had been clutching. "You are right, Hermione. Now it must go with us. But someday it will be brought back to Hogwarts."

Yes, someday, he thought silently, someday, the day will come.

* * *

**P.S**: _Sorry guys, I am going on a vacation, so there won't be any updates for a while, but I've been nice and left no cliffies, so be nice to me and review._


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER**: If you are not a bunch of dunderheads as Snape's students usually are (winks) you should know that the chance of millionaire authors writing fanfiction is quite slender. Need I say more?

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-One-

* * *

**

**Darkness rules the world around-**

**In times like these all hearts aere sad,**

**Yet not for grave all smiles are bound,**

**Little things still make us glad.**

**

* * *

**

The DA at Work

"Where do you think they've gone?" Ginny asked the other two after a glance at her watch. "It's been three hours now."

Neville shrugged, and carried on with his work, which was scanning a pile of old newspapers for news of mayhem and murder.

Ginny stared carelessly at the page she was reading. She couldn't make anything out of this. What were those three up to? First they said they wanted to compile lists of Voldemort's crimes to understand the pattern of his activities, an explanation which Ginny found highly doubtful, and then they suddenly disappeared. What was more, they themselves had not been working with them on the old newspapers. She could still a pile of books lying on the table where they had been working for the past few days. What were those books on? She glanced sideways at her companions. Neville was now scribbling notes in one of the diaries, his face screwed in concentration. Luna on the other hand was reading an article with her quill stuck up behind her right ear. Ginny stood up and walked over to the other table and picked up one of the books. The title surprised her. _Hogwarts: A History_? All right, it was Hermione's favourite book and she liked quoting from it about ten times a day, but why would she be reading it if she was working on fighting Voldemort? She looked at the other books and none of them had anything to do with the Dark Arts or with defence magic. They were all on Rowena Ravenclaw or on druids. Feeling thoroughly confused, she returned to her chair.

"It's no use." Neville said quietly beside her.

Ginny wheeled around to face him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean it's no use looking at their books. They won't tell us what they are doing and we can't find out. The three of them are quite practiced in keeping secrets from others. In fact, I am fine with it. I don't know what they're up to but they say they need my help and I'm just glad to do what I can do."

"But do you really believe that they are trying to find a pattern of how Voldemort and his deatheaters work?" she asked pointedly.

Neville winced at the name, but was otherwise calm in his reply.

"No," he said, "I don't. But I do believe that this work is really important for Harry, or he wouldn't ask us to do this."

"I think he's trying to build up an army of mathomites." said Luna suddenly.

"Mathomites?" Neville repeated, looking half curious and half amused.

"Yes. Mathomites are spirits of the dead awakened by magic." She raised her hands, as if to awaken an invisible army before her. "They rise to avenge the wrongs done to them in their lifetime."

"And so you think Harry's searching up old victims of You-Know-Who so that he can awaken their spirits and use them against him?" Ginny asked with a bemused expression.

"Yes." Luna replied earnestly. "Don't you think it's a great idea? My father will be pleased when I tell him, I mean nobody believes mathomites are real but if it gets known Harry Potter used them to defeat You-Know-Who then everybody will."

"But you are not going to tell your father, are you?' Neville asked lightly, "Harry said this work was a secret."

"No of course not. But maybe when the war is over Harry will agree to reveal the secret himself. And once they know mathomites are real, they will also start believing about heliopaths and Blibbering Humdinger."

"And Crumple-Horned Snorkack." muttered Ginny under her breath.

Neville quickly bent his head down and started reading the diary which he had been writing on.

About thirty minutes later Neville suddenly sat up.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, and Luna turned to look at him curiously.

"This article, take a look at this. It's dated 13th October 1965. It's the first time the Death Mark had been used. Around twenty aurors were killed in the encounter. I think Harry might be interested."

Ginny glanced at the paper in his hand. "Keep the paper for him, then. Show it to him when he comes back from wherever he's gone. And now's they've gone for a really long time. Do you think we should tell somebody?"

But then there was a knock and Luna went to open the door.

Mrs.Weasley poked her head in.

"Dinner-time, children." The Order had decided to keep a senior member at the Headquarters at all time and today was her turn.

"Coming, Mum." Ginny said.

They arrived at the kitchen five minutes later and found Draco Malfoy sitting there, looking bored.

"Mum, Ron, Harry and Hermione are not back yet. Can we wait for them?" Ginny asked.

"I had a message. They can't come back tonight. Harry's injured."

"What?" The three of them exclaimed together, alarmed; and Malfoy looked up.

"Nothing to worry about," Mrs.Weasley said soothingly, though she did look worried herself, " he's just injured his hand handling a so-called protective amulet or something. It was cursed, apparently. He bought it from one of those new stalls that have sprung up in Diagon Alley that Arthur constantly rants against."

Draco Malfoy looked carefully at her. He knew Potter well to believe he would do something so stupid. Buying and wearing a protective amulet was something he was least likely to do, firstly because he had been witness to what happened to Katie Bell last year, and secondly, Granger would never allow Potter or Weasley to do something like this. And Mrs.Weasley probably thought it a lie too; from the way she was looking at the others. Potter and his friends were probably messing with more dangerous things as usual, and would be, if they already were not in trouble for it. The question was, had the golden trio let in these other three into their secret this time? It had been his routine for five years to know, or try to know what Potter was up to and he felt the familiar old curiosity. Maybe if he angered the Weasley girl, she would say something? He was going to try it.

"So Potter went to buy a protective amulet?" He drawled when Mrs.Weasley had gone to the pantry, "I didn't realize he was this scared."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ginny said shortly.

Draco sneered. "Seems like I touched a nerve there, did I?"

"I don't think _you_ should talk about others being scared, Malfoy, after needing medication just so you could sleep at night." Neville said quietly. It wasn't very like him to taunt people about their nightmares, but he needed to shut Malfoy up if only to save him from another dose of Ginny's Bat bogey hex. And they were _supposed_ to be friends now.

Malfoy flushed, stood up, and left the kitchen.

"Good that you got rid of him, Neville." Ginny said, still glowering, but Neville sighed.

"I think he was hurt. Maybe you shouldn't have reminded him about his nightmares, Neville, it isn't very pleasant to think about them, I suppose. " Luna said thoughtfully, looking at the door through which Malfoy had left.

"I am more concerned about how Harry got hurt." Ginny whispered, checking to see if her mother had returned, "And I don't believe this amulet story, they can't be this thick. But if Ron and Hermione are lying about what injured him, it must have been something really dangerous. I am really afraid about it."

"Fighting You-Know-Who _is_ really dangerous, and we always knew that, even if we don't know what Harry, Ron, Hermione are doing." Neville said simply.

Mrs.Weasley returned with a large apple-pie. "Where's Draco gone?" she asked.

"He was feeling sleepy so he went up, but I will take up a piece for him, Mrs.Weasley." said Neville.

Draco was sitting on his bed, not quite aware of what he was thinking. Somebody turned the lights on and Neville Longbottom walked in, carrying a plate.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked cheerfully.

"Turn it off, will you?" Draco replied coldly. "I am trying to sleep here."

"Sleep? I don't see you lying down." Neville asked, "Are you a horse?"

"I _was_ lying down before you banged into the room."

"I did not _bang_ into the room and I see you are still in your robes." He looked pointedly at him.

"Look, Longbottom, leave me alone."

"Sorry, Malfoy, but I can't. This is my room too. And here's a piece of apple-pie for you. Mrs.Weasley sent it up." Neville placed the plate on his bedside table and dropped casually on his bed, facing Draco.

"I don't want it. Take it away."

"Don't say 'no' to her cooking because you are angry with me." Neville smiled, and then looked at him seriously, "Look, I am sorry I talked about your nightmares, but I only wanted you to stop talking about Harry. I didn't want a duel at the dinner-table, and we are all in the Order now."

The reply angered him even more.

"All of you are laughing at me, aren't you? To think that Draco Malfoy needs your help now to save himself, he's actually at the mercy of the Scarhead Potter who's been so kind to allow him to stay at his house. And you are talking about my nightmares, you don't even know what it is like when he puts you through the Cruciatus…"

Neville stood up quickly. "Tell me, Malfoy," he shouted angrily, "are you or are you not in the Order? Because if you are, then you are staying here at Harry's house because Harry has allowed the use of his house as Headquarters and not because he's been particularly merciful to you. Though I do think all of us including Harry have been very kind to you so far in not teasing you about your nightmares because you are the one who always laughs at people's weaknesses. Do you remember mocking Harry about the dementors?"

Draco stared at him speechless. He had never thought Longbottom could shout like this.

"And what were you saying about me not knowing about the Cruciatus curse? Ask _me_ about it Malfoy; _you_ didn't grow up seeing your parents in the hospital! Your aunt, your own dear aunt put them through it, and me too, in the ministry two years back. And your father was there too, enjoying himself." He stopped abruptly, and then sat down again, breathing heavily.

Draco took a long breath, and then said, "I am sorry." The words surprised even him.

Neville looked up, and then said quietly, "I am sorry too. You didn't do all these things…to my parents or me. And I shouldn't have talked about your nightmares."

"Of course you shouldn't have, I missed my second helping of the apple-pie because of you."

Neville smiled and held out the plate to him. "Don't worry, I got a large piece for you."

Malfoy leaned forward and took the plate in his hands, and then suddenly dropped it, clutching his right forearm.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, alarmed, looking into the gray eyes widened with fear.

"Yes," he whispered, "well, no. Neville, he's calling me."

**Author's note**: _Umm..well, you tell me._


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not Jo Rowling. Had I been her, I wouldn't be giving out spoilers for my book. Not that I say this contains spoilers, but you get my point.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Two-

* * *

**

**From the gray skyline shadows rise;**

**Time is running out like sand.**

**Life is a jumbled, broken dream**

**Ruled by haunted sleep and cruel eyes.**

**Time is slipping away like sand,**

**Smoky shadows engulf the land. **

**

* * *

**

Snakes, Cups and Pumpkins

"Where have you three been?" Ginny exclaimed as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the library an hour before lunchtime, looking exhausted, disheveled but extremely pleased about something at the same time. She noticed Harry's hand was heavily bandaged.

"What is this nonsense about the amulet?" She asked him angrily.

Harry glared at Ron and Hermione before turning to face her.

"I …well, I guess it was a stupid thing to do." He finished somewhat lamely.

"So you are saying you _did_ buy a cursed amulet?" She persisted.

Hermione spoke up before Harry could reply. "Look Ginny, we invented the amulet story because we can't tell anyone what really injured Harry. Not even you."

"But it could be dangerous!" Ginny argued back.

"It _is_ dangerous. That's the reason why we can't tell you."

For a moment, the two girls looked at each other, Ginny looking hurt and angry, Hermione pleading but firm. Neville's eyes were fixed to his diary, obviously refusing to participate in the discussion. Luna however was watching their faces with the air of watching a mildly interesting television programme. Finally, Ginny gave up.

"Well, at least we can give you a bit of news. Malfoy went to see Voldemort last night. He's been looking devastated since his return." She said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He didn't say." Said Neville looking up, "He went a little while after dinner and returned about an hour later. He went straight to bed after that, though I don't think he slept much. He was tossing and turning all the time. He's still lying down, refused breakfast this morning."

"I'll go and talk to him." Harry said quietly.

**-XXX-**

He knocked at the door, but there was no response from inside. He turned the lock, and pushing the door open, looked cautiously inside. Malfoy was lying on his back, his eyes fixed at the ceiling. He didn't stir when Harry entered.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" he asked, standing beside the bed. The other boy sat up this time, but still his eyes were fixed to the ceiling.

"He's going to kill us. He's going to kill us all." He muttered distractedly.

Harry rested his hand on Malfoy's shoulder, feeling quite at loss about what to say. Malfoy turned and saw him.

"How's your arm, Potter?" he asked indifferently. It seemed just a casual enquiry, but it was a change from the gloating, sneering stuff that Harry had been used to hear from him about his injuries.

"It's better now, but never mind that. What happened to you? I thought Moody had trained you in case you had to answer to Voldemort?"

"Don't name him, Potter!" Draco snapped. The idea that Potter was trying to teach him what he should have done irritated him. "I know my work, thank you very much. But he wasn't pleased with the ordinary things I had to say about the working of the Order, he wants me to bring you to him. That's the main reason why he made me attack Greyback that night. And he's becoming impatient. He's given me a last chance and if I fail…" he stopped as the horrible image of his punishment visualized before him.

Harry watched silently for a minute, as Malfoy seemed to struggle to shut out whatever nightmarish consequences Voldemort had threatened him with, and then handed him a glass of water.

Malfoy took the glass silently from him and drank like a man in a desert.

"He killed a muggle boy last night, barely five years old." He whispered to the blank wall facing him. "He immobilized him and then fed him alive to the snake. But the boy was screaming madly, he hadn't been silenced. I think everyone was quite enjoying his screams…"

Harry stared, horrified, as he comprehended what Malfoy was saying. "What had the boy done?" he asked hoarsely, though knowing fully well that a muggle boy of five years couldn't have anything to do with Voldemort, and this sort of thing was what meant fun to him and his deatheaters.

"Nothing. He did it to warn me…to show me what he will do to me if I fail."

"Calm down, Malfoy, Voldemort can't find you if you remain here."

"He will hunt me down wherever I go if he wants to, Potter. He will find me and feed me to his serpent. What am I going to do? Aunt Bella will kill me herself if she can please him by it, and my parents…" he shuddered.

Harry leant and shook the blonde boy by his shoulders.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy! Voldemort had tried to feed me to Nagini too, but I am still living, am I not? The Order has a secret-keeper to protect its headquarters. He can't reach you here."

"Yours parents had a secret-keeper too, Potter." Draco replied in a tone half resigned and half sarcastic.

Harry could barely control his temper. Here he was, trying to help this arrogant boy who could think of doing nothing braver than throw a jibe at him. Besides, his hint had re-ignited his anger against Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange, the people responsible for ruining his life. With immense effort, he stopped himself from shouting and cursing Malfoy.

" Yes, they had a secret-keeper. That was their and Sirius Black's biggest mistake in life. But I think you will agree that there are some obvious differences between a stinking piece of vermin like Wormtail and a witch of Minerva McGonagall stature. However, if you are so afraid of your dear Master's favourite pet, why don't you go and kill it?" His voice remained steady as he said this last bit, but his mind was racing. However, the effect of these words on Malfoy was priceless. Never in all his years at Hogwarts had Harry ever seen him looking so silly or clueless.

"Kill the snake?" he asked blankly, "What good will that do?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just said…"

"I know what I said, Potter." Draco replied irritably, "But killing his serpent will not stop him from killing me, he will probably kill me twice over if he can as punishment, and he can always get another snake if he wants me to be fed to one. Your plan is as idiotic as should be expected from you!"

Harry ignored the jibe and pondered over his words before replying. "Well…killing Nagini may _temporarily_ hinder Voldemort's plans."

"Honestly, Potter!" Malfoy drawled, "You're dumber than even I thought you were! Hinder the Dark Lord? What do you expect, that he will die of a broken heart or something over his pet?"  
"Have it your own way then, Malfoy." Harry said coolly, "I'm sure Nagini will love you."

The smirk slipped of Malfoy's pale face as he stood up very quickly.

"Don't you dare, Potter." He said dangerously, pointing his wand at him.

"Yeah, threaten me, Malfoy, because I'm so scared of you." His wand was also out. He was painfully aware of how heavy and rigid his injured wand-arm felt, but he showed none of that.

"Don't act so big, Potty, I can break your stupid face and make it look like your arm anytime I want!"

"Sure thing, Ferret! Go ahead and do it. Or perhaps you're not brave enough to do it alone, why don't you ask one of your old pals? Better still, ask his Lordship himself to help. That will save you from the snake."

"Potter, I am warning you. One more time you mention that snake and I will…" His silver eyes flashed as he raised his wand, and then, in one violent movement of his arm, and to Harry's infinite surprise, he threw it away. It landed on Neville's bed, emitting a shower of red and green sparks. Warily, Harry lowered his wand.

" What's wrong with you, Potter?" he yelled exasperatedly. "Why are so obsessed with that damned snake? Why are you trying to egg me on? And what do you mean by suggesting I give you up to him? You know I am in the Order! You know I want to help defeat him!"

"And yet, you seem to be afraid to face even his snake."

Malfoy sank back on the bed and clutched at his forehead.

"There you go again." he said tiredly. "You've lost your marbles Potter. That pathetic reporter was right about you. You are a gone case."

"We can discuss Rita Skeeter at another time, Malfoy. Look, I hate Nagini. If you don't want to kill her, lead me to her and I will do it." Harry said calmly.

"Even if it wasn't such a ridiculously useless idea, Potter, I wouldn't be able to help you. The snake stays at the Dark Lord's secret dungeon and only he can reveal it's whereabouts to anyone. As for me doing the killing, he keeps the snake close to him at all times. Don't expect me to risk my already messed up life for your pea-brained schemes, Potter."

But Harry wasn't going to give up so easily.

"But if you can kill Nagini when Voldemort is out on a raid, can't you?" he asked desperately.

"In case you haven't noticed Potter, the Dark Lord doesn't ask me before going on raids. And for the final time, stop naming him!"

"Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself, that's what Dumbledore (he saw Malfoy change colour at the mention of Dumbledore, but ignored it) used to say. But of course, that may mean nothing to you; he was just a silly old man for you! As for removing Voldemort from Nagini, that's easy. All you have to do is to go and tell him that I'm out of headquarters, roaming around somewhere, and he will come after me. He will probably take a large number of his servants with him, so that will make your job easier."

" And when he finds out in about two minutes that it's a false lead…"

"It won't be a false lead."

Malfoy rose and faced Harry again, apparently struggling for words.

"What are you playing at, Potter? How insane can you be to actually set up an _appointment_ with the Dark Lord?"

Harry couldn't help smiling at the expression. "Well, you seriously don't think I'm going to hide and escape from him all my life? And it's always polite to make appointments before visiting lords and ladies. But that's not going to happen for sometime, though. What say about the snake? Will you do it?"

Draco scanned the face of his archrival. His tone was light, and he was smiling, but beneath the smile, and the good-humoured voice, he could detect an inner fire, and a sense of firmness. And for the first time, Draco Malfoy felt something he had never dreamt he would ever feel for any non-Slytherin or halfblood, let alone Harry Potter: respect. But he kept that carefully out of his voice as he spoke again.

" You've lost your marbles, Scarhead, but I guess I must pay the price for joining your side. I'll kill Nagini for you, and you can go meet him if you want it so badly."

"Thanks." Harry said cheerfully. "We'll finalise our plans later. By the way, Neville said you had skipped breakfast. If you're feeling better now, shall I send up a tray here?"

Yeah, I'm feeling better, because you've given me such a wonderful job to think of you, Draco thought. "It's nearly lunchtime now. I think I'll go down myself after an hour or so." He said aloud.

"Okay. Read something then. I'll bring something for you."

"Fine. As long as it's not one of Granger's tomes." He replied carelessly.

"Don't worry," Harry grinned, "I have something better in mind."

**-XXX-**

Hermione read the news item that Neville had marked out for them.

"Why did you want us to read this?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Well, I thought since you guys are trying to study the pattern of You-Know-Who's actions, I thought you should have a look at this one. I mean, studying the important events should help."

"Important event?" she repeated curiously. Surely there had been many mass murders like this one when Voldemort was in power?

"Well, this was the first time the Dark Mark was used, I've read about it in '_An Account of Rare Magicke Plants and Herbs of England_'."

"What? What has herbology to do with the Dark Mark?" Ron asked, looking bewildered.

"Well, the wood in Derbyshire where the killings took place is like the Forbidden forest, it consists of mainly magical flora and fauna. Muggles never enter the place. There was an Assyrian Oak that was burnt down; it was more than five hundred years old. The Dark Mark was put directly above it."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Lot's of people died, you know. Around twenty-five aurors and thirty muggles who he was holding hostage in the forest, I think Professor Moody was one of the few aurors who had survived."

"He held muggles hostage?" Hermione asked, "What were his demands?"

"He wanted to take over the Ministry, I think. We've been checking the old Prophets here, it was around this time that he first started coming out in the open, during the mid-sixties."

"Can we take a look at those records?" Hermione asked, hiding her excitement.

"What records?" Someone asked from the door.

They all turned in time to see Harry locking the door of the library.

"Hello, Harry." Said Luna serenely, "We didn't hear you coming in. Did you see Draco?"

"Yeah, he seems fine now. Umm… Luna, do you have some old Quibbler editions with you? I think Malfoy might like some light-reading."

"But the Quibbler isn't meant for light-reading, Harry. It deals with serious things which people should know about."

"I know." Harry said quickly, "What I meant was that Draco probably was getting bored doing nothing, and he might be interested to read some of the discussions that's published there. Can you lend him one of them?"

Luna beamed at him. "I have a whole collection with me," she said, " they are in my room. I'll go and give it to him now." And she left the room, looking dreamy and pleased.

"Harry," Hermione said urgently, "Neville's found an interesting piece of news for us."

**-XXX-**

It had been decided between Harry, Ron and Hermione that they would visit the Misty Woods as soon as Harry's arm was okay. Madame Pomfrey had said that the bandage would automatically come off in two or three days. But day after day passed, yet the bandage wound round his right arm remained as fixed as ever. They visited Madam Pomfrey one more time, but she couldn't find anything wrong with his arm, though she couldn't say why it wasn't healing either. Hermione suggested going to St.Mungo's quite a few times, but Harry was afraid of Voldemort hearing about the nature of his injury. He convinced himself that his arm would heal in time, and meanwhile concentrated on the DA sessions, learning and teaching new spells. While they practiced together, Malfoy spent the time reading or by practicing hexes by himself, occasionally borrowing a book from their ballroom-library. But as weeks passed, Harry started feeling that his wand arm was gradually becoming weaker. He didn't admit it to himself at first, and nobody noticed anything, but he was feeling increasingly restless and frustrated.

On Halloween morning, a sharp pain in his arm waked Harry up. It lessened after a while, but a dull throbbing pain remained. However, he didn't tell anyone about it, hoping that it would soon go away; and went about decorating the house with everybody else. Hagrid turned up with ten huge pumpkins, all somehow fitted into one small sack. Harry noticed he had his pink umbrella with him, though it was a sunny day outside. They spent a happy day carving out the pumpkins and hanging them all over the house, though a sharp pain shot through Harry's hand now and then like an ominous warning. In the evening, Fred and George turned up, dressed up as skeletons.

"You look very handsome with those paintings on your face." Luna commented.

The rest of them roared with laughter.

"Can you believe this?" said George indignantly, "We took so much trouble to scare them and all they can do is laugh."

"Today's youngsters have no innocence left. It's quite a hopeless situation." said Fred with a sad face.

"Speak for yourselves, you two." Ginny retorted back.

They had a great party, with lots of food and sweets, though they all politely refusing the sweets that the twins offered them. In the middle of the feast, Draco Malfoy arrived in the kitchen, looking hesitant. Harry had seen him watching their activities with a wistful expression on his face, though he was quick to replace it with one of indifference and disdain as soon as he found someone watching him. Harry had even invited him to join them, and Neville had called him to the party, but he had declined. But it seemed he had finally made up his mind.

"Can I join you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure, welcome!" Fred and George cried out together, jumping up to pull Malfoy into one of the chairs. Harry had a bad feeling about their so vigorous enthusiasm, but he kept that to himself.

Barely five minutes had passed, when he heard Malfoy scream, and he looked up to find Malfoy's head turned to a bright orange pumpkin, with his gray eyes flashing furiously out of it's carved eye-sockets. Loud laughter erupted in the kitchen, and by the time Malfoy's face had become normal, if so scarlet a complexion could be called normal for _him_, they were all wiping their eyes.

"You guys poisoned me!" he cried, sounding outraged.

The twins bowed deeply in response.

Furious, he rounded on Luna.

"You are a Ravenclaw!" he cried, "You are supposed to have more sense than _them_! How can you laugh with them?"

"But you do look so much better as a pumpkin than as a ferret. Any sensible person can see that." Luna reasoned earnestly.

More laughter. Malfoy groaned and buried his face in his palm.

"You were the crowning glory of our little Halloween party, you really were, Mr. Draco Pumpkin Malfoy." Fred said solemnly.

"Yeah, you almost made up for the disappointment and heart-break our own siblings and old friends caused us by refusing our food." George put in.

"And now, if you excuse us, we must return to our little shop."

Barely five minutes had passed after the twins had left, when Harry felt a searing, burning pain in his arm, almost as intense as the pain had been when he had opened the trunk that had caused this injury. A soft gasp escaped him.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." He lied, not willing to spoil the mood of the party.

" No, it's not." Ginny said, "It's your arm, isn't it?"

Hermione spoke up without giving him any chance to reply.

"Harry, I don't know why you do nothing about that arm. More than a month has passed, and you are still sitting here, pretending it's going to heal on its own. What you need is…" she suddenly gave a loud gasp here as her eyes suddenly fell on his arm, "Harry, that bandage on your arm…it's turned green."

Harry looked. She was right. His bandage definitely had a pale, sickly green shade which had not been there in the morning.

"Potter, you didn't touch a Daichellian lock, did you?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"What's that?" Harry asked him.

"It's a cursed lock. I've never actually seen one; you won't even get one at Knockturn Alley unless you order for it. But I've heard father speak of it. It works slowly, at first it looks just like an ordinary cut, but after 35-40 days, the cut starts turning green, and within a few or more weeks, the injured part is just eaten away."

Harry suddenly had a vision of his right arm, shriveled and useless like Dumbledore's.

"What do you mean, _eaten away_?" Ron asked, looking sick.

"I mean the skin and the flesh die and falls off."

"But there must be some cure?" Harry asked desperately.

"There is a potion that can heal this kind of an injury. But it has terrible side effects. It will make you seriously ill for several days; it can even kill you. It is a deadly poison, actually."

A collective sound of gasping went round the table. Ginny gave a dry sob.

Harry looked at his arm. He needed it whole and healthy if he was to finish his task, and it was still a long way off.

"How do you make that potion, Malfoy?" he asked, looking straight into his eyes.

Malfoy didn't look away.

"I thought you were going to take the risk." He said slowly, "Do you trust me, Potter? I don't deny I would have loved to kill you, or see you killed during our years in school."

"I know. I still trust you."

Malfoy smiled, and it wasn't a smirk or a sneer.

"Right, the procedure for making the actual potion is extremely complicated. Fortunately, it is sold in ready form at Knockturn Alley. I will get it for you, and some other ingredients that need to be mixed with it before use as a medicine, and if it's done correctly, it will reduce the risk factor considerably. I've never done it, but I will do my best. And then, with a brain like Granger's here, it couldn't possible go wrong."

* * *

**Author's note**: _Don't wait, go review! That's an order! And if you dare disobey… _


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER**: Okay, I won't deny it, I am Rowling, but I do not have the manuscript of book7 with me! Petunia stole it! So I am trying to remember the whole story all over again!

* * *

**Author's notes**: I am sorry for the late update. Next chapter will be for Christmas, and for those who read Old Ways, I'll start on the next chapter soon. Please be patient, and review.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Three- **

**It's troubling times when friends turn foes.**

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected Meetings**

Draco stepped inside the familiar shop and looked around. It looked almost the same as the last time he had been here. There was a lurid skull in one of the display shelves, a hangman's coil in another, a diamond necklace had replaced the opal one that had nearly killed Katie Bell and a spiky, whip-like thing instead of the Hand of Glory. Borgins was nowhere to be seen. He rang the bell. Borgins came out from the back of the shop, looking as oily and shrewd as ever.

"Master Malfoy!" he explained, rubbing his palms, " Welcome back! We've just received some new supplies, and there are some exquisite pieces to interest you, the Coil of Death, for instance," he pointed to the whip, "is quite a gem. A very rare piece and the most reasonable price you will…"

Draco glanced indifferently at the 'Do Not Touch' sign and turned back to Borgins.

"I want some morblometiserum." He said.

"Morblometiserum?" the man repeated softly, "A very rare poison, and very deadly too, and hardly any antidote…"

"I don't have all day, Borgins."

"My apologies, sir." He disappeared through the back door and returned in a minute with a small crystal bottle with a silver stopper.

"I hope you know the precautions, sir? Morblometiserum melts any metal other than silver."

"I am aware of it. Name your price."

"All right, sir. That will be two-hundred galleons."

Draco searched into his pocket and pulled out a little dragon-skin cover writing pad and a golden eagle-feathered quill. For the first time in his life, he was short of money. Not that he was less rich than he had been, but an escaped deatheater like him could hardly walk into Gringotts to get some gold. Potter, of course, had wanted to pay for this, insisting that the poison was for his use, but it was beneath a Malfoy to let another pay for something he buys.

He wrote out the amount, Borgin's name and his bank account number on a page, and signed his name. He then tore it off and handed it to Borgins.

The man read it carefully over his pince-nez.

"Sir, we don't sell without ready money. If you will leave your address I could get it owled to you…"

Draco scooped up the bottle from the counter and slipped it into his pocket.

"Come, Borgins, you can bend a little rule like that for an old customer. A Malfoy won't cheat you for a couple of hundred pieces of gold. Or perhaps Greyback can teach you to be a little more trusting?" his lips curled into a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Borgin's face became hard and pale. He muttered an indistinct "Good day to you" and left through the backdoor again, slamming it behind him. Draco turned to leave.

The door of the shop opened, and Aunt Bella entered, followed by Alecto and a third deatheater whose face was hooded. Both sides stopped dead at this unexpected encounter. It was the new entrants who recovered first.

"Draco, dear boy, who would have thought of to find you here!"

"Pleasant surprise, aunt, but I must leave now."

"Wait, Draco." Bellatrix placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, stopping him. She flicked her wand towards the back door and smirked satisfactorily as a jet of silver light sealed the door. "I thought we could keep this private, " she said, turning back to Draco, " We shall need Borgins, of course, I've got a muggle village selected for his new merchandise; but that can wait. Since we've got an opportunity to see you after such a _long_ time, we might as well have a little talk. Does Master know you are here?"

"I am here on his behalf, to further his cause." Draco replied evasively.

"But did you tell him you would be coming here?" she insisted, "Do you inform him of the particulars of your whereabouts when you are supposed to be watching the steps of Harry Potter?"

"I tell him what I feel is my duty to tell him. I see no reason why I should share them with you. I say that I am here on his work and that should be enough for you." He said stonily.

"But I don't find that to be enough for me." Bellatrix hissed, "I clearly remember that Master was angry about the your antics with the poisoned mead and the necklace last year. I think he gave specific orders for you to stay out of Knockturn Alley this time."

Draco was beginning to panic now. Neville and the Lovegood girl were in Diagon Alley to buy a cauldron and some other ingredients. He was supposed to meet them at the corner joining the two streets. What if they strayed into Knockturn Alley to find him? What if they came in right here?

"You look worried." Spoke Alecto sarcastically, " I hope our questions are not unsettling you?"

"I am worried, yes." Draco retorted defiantly, "I am supposed to return to headquarters and you are wasting my time."

"Headquarters?" Bellatrix repeated in a tone of mock-surprise. "May I ask which headquarters you are referring to? Where do you report nowadays?"

"I have no idea of what you are implying, aunt." Draco spoke calmly, " I report, of course, to the Dark Lord. But I was talking about returning to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, where the Dark Lord has stationed me, before my absence is noticed there."

"How thoughtful, Draco!" Alecto mocked, " But you seem to forget the fact that you have already left your post against the Dark Lord's orders. And as for being missed by the Order, some of _us_ are beginning to miss you, to wonder what you are up to."

"I thought I said that I need not offer my explanations to you." Draco replied, his temper rising.

"Perhaps you give your explanations to someone else these days." Sneered Bellatrix.

Draco suddenly realized that both women had their wands pointed to his chest.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"There is nothing to suggest, Draco. You did not obey the Dark Lord's order to kill that old fool Dumbledore." Alecto said softly, " You had him cornered, and you did nothing. Every information you have given us so far has proved either useless or has brought trouble for us. Potter and is friends always escape in time, or help comes for them, and it is our side that concedes losses whenever we act on your information."

"Potter and his friends have escaped the Dark Lord before I came into the picture," Draco spoke grimly, "and on one occasion, I believe, (he turned to face Bellatrix) he slipped right through _your_ fingers, dear aunt."

"That was your father's fault," she hissed, "which reminds me of the little indignant speech you gave when dear Cissy landed herself in a cell through sheer stupidity."

"Don't you insult my mother!" Draco snarled, and took out his wand. Before he had time to think of a single spell, Alecto had disarmed him. He was trapped, and unable to defend himself. Cornered and wandless – he thought to himself, and a vision of an old man leaning against the rampart atop a dark tower flashed through his mind.

"It won't be the first time that I purify my family of a bad egg," Bellatrix said, her eyes glinting wildly, " nor will it be the first time that I finish of a traitor. I am a loyal servant and I will kill all those who defy or betray him." She was looking thoroughly mad now.

The shop-door opened with a sudden blast, knocking the third deatheater who had been standing silently near it off his feet. He landed facedown on the floor, and did not get up. Neville and Luna rushed in with their wands out.

"Oh, look, Draco, your little friends have come to help you." Bellatrix said in a horribly singsong voice.

"You know what?" Luna said, her large, pale blue eyes looking straight into Bellatrix's, "You shouldn't speak in such a high voice. According to the latest researches in sylphology, high-pitched voices may awaken the zyphyrabingites who infest the air in dark, musty places like this. And they can get very violent if their sleep is interrupted."

Draco closed his eyes in horror and opened them again as he heard Alecto and Bellatrix breaking into malicious laughter. Luna was still staring calmly at them.

"Oooh, she will be fun!" Alecto said, licking her lips as she raised her wand.

In a split fraction of a second, something happened. Neville had moved nearer to Draco, and thereby the showcases, while Luna was talking. He raised his wand, and in one swift movement, sent the Coil of Death flying towards Bellatrix. She screamed, but the coil, which was now flaming, had already wound its way round her body. Alecto started forward, but Luna put her feet in and she tripped. Not wasting time, Draco scooped up his wand and yelled-"Stupefy!"

Neville looked out in the street and quickly shut the door again.

"Aurors." He said, looking at Draco.

"To headquarters." Draco replied, "Luna, you can go with Neville."

The sounds of their disapparation had barely died down when the third, silent deatheater stood up. He looked at the fallen forms of the two women who had brought him to carry their shopping bags. He had heard that the aurors were coming. Well, he couldn't help them. But he could help himself by escaping. He could tell the Dark Lord what he had seen and heard. Smiling in an odd, twisted manner, Peter Pettigrew disapparated just at the moment the door to the shop was blasted open a second time.

**-XXX- **

Back in the kitchen of Twelve, Grimauld Place, Draco and Neville were recounting their tale while Luna was busy transfiguring her teacup and saucer into earrings shaped like various vegetables and back.

"So you got Lestrange?" Harry asked Neville, "I would have liked to get her myself, but I'm happy for you, and proud too."

Neville went very pink and muttered something indistinct.

"Er…Luna?" Ron spoke uncertainly, "I probably shouldn't ask you this, but what on earth are zyphyrabingites?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald." Luna replied dreamily, as she turned the cup and plate into a pair of miniature cauliflowers, "There are no such things as zyphyrabingites. I made that up to buy time."

**P.S**: "There are really no such things as zyphyrabingites. I made that up to buy time."


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, only this story. The songs used are not mine either. The first one, at the beginning of the chapter is from **'Happy Christmas' (War is over)** by **John Lennon**. Thanks to **InkandPaper/Vicky** for suggesting its use, sending me the lyrics and for re-writing the second last stanza to suit Harry PotterThe second one, **'Come, O come, Emmanuel**" is a popular carol. Thank you **Folk/Ivy** for suggesting it and sending me the lyrics. Thanks to both of you again for helping me to work out matters regarding Malfoy's wealth, and a special thank you again to InkandPaper for helping me out with the time-factor and the weather of England. A major part of this chapter would not have been written without you.

This chapter is dedicated to **InkandPaper** and **Folk**. You guys rock!

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Four-**

**Christmas**

* * *

_**So this is Christmas**_

_**And what have you done?**_

_**Another year over**_

_**A new year just began.**_

_**And so this is Christmas**_

_**I hope you have fun,**_

_**The near and the dear ones,**_

_**The old and the young.**_

_**And so this is Christmas**_

_**For weak and for strong,**_

_**The rich and the poor ones**_

_**The road is so long.**_

_**And so this is Christmas**_

_**For pure and muggleborn,**_

_**For Slyth'rins and Gryffindors**_

_**Let's make a new dawn.**_

_**A very happy Christmas**_

_**And a happy new year,**_

_**Let's hope it's a good one**_

_**Without any fear.**_

The potion brewing took a while. Hermione could not be convinced into starting on it before she had learnt up at least a dozen books by heart, and for once, nobody, Ron included, complained about her reading too much. On the Friday following the escape from Knockturn Alley, Hermione carefully emptied the bottle of morblometiserum into the shining new silver cauldron that Neville and Luna had bought from Diagon Alley. The colourless potion sparkled white. As Hermione and Draco worked silently, Harry stood aside and watched them work. The sight of the potion shimmering in the cauldron brought back memories of his first ever potion class, and he could hear Snape: "…the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human minds…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…"

He didn't know why he remembered this. Snape's classes were hardly pleasant memories, except for the satisfaction of knowing and remembering that he was dead, that he had paid for his betrayal of Dumbledore. But as he watched the cauldron now, and watched the potion that could give him either death or cure, he felt strangely fascinated by the sight.

Hermione brought him a beaker full of the final product at breakfast six days after they had started. Harry noticed that the potion now had a faint pinkish tinge. His throat was dry, and it had nothing to do with being thirsty. Forcing himself not to think, he wordlessly took the beaker from her and drank the whole thing in one swig. The others were watching him anxiously. He did not immediately feel anything, except a slight bittersweet taste in the mouth. Within a minute, however, he began to feel drowsy. A powerful desire to let go himself was overpowering him, and the frightened faces of his friends appeared to be blurred.

"I'm fling sleepy." He mumbled to no one in particular, his eyes out of focus, and a moment later, his head slumped down on the table, and Harry was unconscious.

"Wh-what happened? It didn't go wrong, did it?" Ginny asked, her face pale.

"No. He's only sleeping. That's the effect of wormwood and asphodel." Hermione replied in a low voice.

"Wormwood and asphodel?" Luna repeated, looking uncharacteristically alert, " But that is used to make the Draught of Living Death! Don't you think it's too strong?"

"We couldn't help it." Draco replied. "No other sleeping potion could have dulled the effects of morblometiserum and the pain caused by it alone is enough to kill. Morblometiserum is a strong poison, even asphodel and wormwood will not make him completely oblivious to the pain, but it was the best thing we could do."

And he was right. For several days after drinking the potion, Harry remained in a state of fevered slumber. He continuously tossed and turned, and moaned cries of pain in his sleep. But the others took heart as they saw his arm healing; the greenness gradually wore off, the scorched skin dried and shrunk and new, healthy skin began to grow to replace it.

* * *

One morning towards the end of November, when everybody except Harry (who was in bed) was at breakfast, an eagle-owl flew in through the window and landed on the table before Draco. Ron, who was next to him, measuring Harry's morning medicine in a beaker, looked up. 

"Isn't that your old owl, Malfoy?"

Draco did not reply, but reached out his hand to untie the scroll tied to the bird's leg. He was confused. His parents were in Azkaban, who on earth could be writing to him? Not the Dark Lord, when he had such a nice press-button system engraved on their skins. He scowled darkly, and opened the letter. There was no name or address. The message was short.

_Meet me at the Green Chamber, today at midnight. Come alone. And don't try to be too clever, it could prove injurious for you. _

_A friend._

"What is the matter, Malfoy?" he saw Granger watching him across the table.

"I don't really understand. You read it." he handed her the letter.

"…prove injurious for you?" she read aloud, "Doesn't sound much like 'a friend' to me. What is the Green Chamber?"

"A secret chamber in our manor. No, Weasley, it's not the one below the drawing room. I'm sure no one outside the family has ever heard about it, or I was. I don't know how this person found out. What does he want?"

"Do you know the handwriting?" Neville asked, when he had looked into the letter over Hermione's shoulder.

Draco shook his head.

"So we don't even know who wrote this." Hermione muttered thoughtfully.

"No." Draco replied after a while, "But I mean to find out tonight."

"Don't be stupid, Draco. This could be dangerous." Neville spoke up.

"I don't care." He retorted back stubbornly, "I want to know who's trespassing into my house."

"Malfoy, Neville's right. I don't think you should go. I have a feeling this is a trap. What if Voldemort knows you have switched sides?"

Draco choked on his cornflakes. Did they have to name him? "That's not possible." He said quickly.

"It is possible." She reasoned, "Maybe Bellatrix Lestrange or that other woman have said something to the aurors, and probably Voldemort has his spies there…"

"No." Ginny intervened, "Hermione, Kingseley and Tonks have been present during the interrogation. They would have known if Malfoy had been mentioned."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Draco, try and remember. Were there anyone besides the three of you who could have overheard the conversation with the deatheaters?"

Draco closed his eyes and tried to remember the scene. Who else was there? Borgins had already gone in through the backdoor when Aunt Bella and Alecto entered, and Alecto had sealed the door soon afterwards, making it soundproof.

"Did you two see anyone when you came in?" he addressed Neville and Luna.

They both shook their heads. Suddenly, Luna seemed to remember something.

"Draco," she said, "wasn't there another customer besides you in the shop? I thought we knocked down someone when we rushed in to help you."

"What are you talking…" Draco began perplexedly, but he stopped as soon as he had begun. There had been a third deatheater, not a customer. He had not seen his face because unlike the other two, he was hooded, and he had not spoken either. And then, Lovegood and Neville had knocked him off. Or did they? If he had been knocked off, he wouldn't be able to escape. Yet, the aurors had arrested only Bella and Alecto. Where did the third man go? They had been so busy celebrating the arrests and studying and worrying about the morblometiserum potion that he had completely forgotten about that silent third person.

"There was a third deatheater that day." He told the group quietly. "I think he's the one who has sent this letter. I am going to meet him tonight."

"But that's just crazy…" Ron argued, "I always knew you were mental, but…"

" I am going, Weasley." He said firmly, "Neville, pass the butter please."

* * *

The huge Malfoy manor was eerily deserted. Draco stared blankly at its outlines, indistinct in the dark. 

"Torches used to glow throughout the night. And the giant chandelier in the entrance hall." He mumbled dazedly. "This place looks ghostly, haunted." The words seemed to rush out of him.

Ron and Hermione shared an awkward glance. They couldn't pretend they were sad about the Malfoys being sent to Azkaban, knowing that they deserved it, but they couldn't understand what to say to Draco either.

"Umm…Malfoy?" Hermione whispered cautiously.

Malfoy seemed to wake from a nightmare.

"You said something, Granger?"

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I am. I am sure the Dark Lord doesn't know yet, or he wouldn't have waited so long. And he would have tried to call me before laying a trap like this. And if he does not yet know, we must ensure that he never does. Are you two sure you want to come along?"

It had been decided in the morning, after a heated argument amongst them that Malfoy would have to take two DA members along with him, and those two members were Ron and Hermione.

"Of course we are. If you did not want a muggleborn or a Weasley to enter your house, you should have said so in the meeting, and somebody else could have come." Said Hermione.

"I will thank you, Granger, if you kindly stop assuming that you know my mind. And anyway, if Luna mentions a Zephyra…whatever it was- one more time when I am cornered, I will die from the shock. Why don't you put that cloak on?"

Out came something light and silvery from Hermione's bag, and within a minute, they were both out of sight.

"Follow me." Draco whispered to the air, "Be careful not to knock into any object, you know what type of house this is. I am sorry about the welcome, but you brought yourself along."

He gently unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was locked. His guest, if he could be called that, did not probably use the main entrance.

He made his way in the dark stealthily. He could have gone on much faster, actually, he knew every nook and corner of his house, but he did not want Weasley and Granger to trip or knock into some cursed object. At length he led them into the library on the third floor, and stopped before one of the shelves.

"Careful, now." He whispered, and with his wand, tapped the fourth book in the middle row. Immediately, the entire shelf opened like a door to reveal a fairly large whole on the wall behind. He climbed inside, and was satisfied by the brushing of something soft against his ankle that the other two had followed him. He had never thought this would happen, that coming home would frighten him someday, but as he glanced around the dark chamber, he felt glad there was help at hand if he needed it.

There was nothing green about Green chamber. It had smooth stonewalls and floors and looked quite gray and normal. Draco did not know why it was called so, in fact, the question had never occurred to him before. Lucius Malfoy had used this room to store his poisons. Perhaps 'green' was just a name to hide the real fact about it. But where was that person who had asked him to come?

"Lumos." He muttered, and sent his wand beam searchingly across the chamber. There was nothing except a fat rat in a corner. He was turning back when it hit him. He pointed his wand back at the corner, and there was Peter Pettigrew, smiling luridly. Draco noticed his wand was out, and lowered his own.

"Who told you about this place?" he asked coldly.

"It helps being a rat, Draco. Very convenient to pick up news, find out ways…but that's hardly my reason for being here."

"Come to the point then. What is your reason?"

"Ah…the reason, Draco, is that I need some money."

"What?" Draco asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"I have to return, Draco. I am here to make a deal with you. Give me a couple of thousand galleons and I will leave."

"Two thousand galleons?" Draco repeated in disbelief, "What makes you think I will pay you this amount? Why should I pay even one galleon to you?"

"Because if you don't, Draco, the Dark Lord is going to hear what happened that day at Borgins and Burke's."

"I don't think he will hear anything, Wormtail." Draco said quietly.

There was a small squeaking laugh. It sounded quite ghastly.

"You can't silence me by killing me, Draco." Pettigrew said softly. "I have ensured that the Dark Lord comes to know of this meeting if I don't return in an hour. Your only option is to accept my term and let me go."

"You are lying." Draco replied.

"Maybe, maybe not." Came the reply. "But can you risk it?"

"Five-hundred galleons." Draco said shortly, "That is a big enough amount."

"Now you are talking. But sorry, Draco, there is going to be no bargaining. I want not a knut less from two thousand galleons. In fact, I should have asked for more, but I have decided to be moderate."

"What will do with so much money?" he asked desperately, but Wormtail only laughed.

"You have to give me time. You know I can't just walk into the bank now. And I can't withdraw so much money by owl order. I will contact you when I've got it. "

"I will wait, Draco. Don't think you can escape me. I will give you a month."

"I need more time than that. I can pay in parts every month."

"We will see." And he was gone.

Draco turned to face Ron and Hermione. They had already taken their cloak off.

"You are not paying that slimy traitor." Ron said furiously.

"I don't want to. It's almost half our fortune he's asking for. Suggest another way?"

* * *

The weather had been quite mild and warm for November; the autumn seemed to be clinging to summer. Suddenly one morning, they woke up to find icicles hanging from their windowsills. Harry was better, but still too weak to get out of bed. By the middle of December, however, he began to regain his strength little by little. On learning he was sick, Mrs.Weasley had moved to headquarters, and though she had not been able to find out what was wrong with Harry from any of his friends, she had at least ensured that he got enough to eat. 

"I am so happy that you got well before Christmas, Harry." She told him one morning, while force-feeding him the fifth bacon sandwich; "It would have been so bad if you had to spend Christmas Eve on bed."

"Mrs.Weasley, I swear I can't eat anymore." Harry pleaded, and finally convinced her to leave him alone. When she had left, he climbed out of bed and looked out of the window. It was Christmas already. He hadn't realized time had flown so fast. Life had been so relaxed one year ago. There had been the loss of Sirius, but Dumbledore had still been there. The biggest worry then had been how to ask Ginny out, and what Ron would think of the matter. And Ron busy snogging Lavender Brown. There had been those parties of the Slug Club. In fact, it seemed to Harry, it was only a few days back when he had left the Privet Drive and arrived at The Burrow. Where did the months go?

His friends, like Mrs.Weasley, had woken up to the fact that Christmas was nearby as well, and to celebrate Harry's getting well, they decided to make a grand celebration. Harry watched them, running all over the houses, cleaning and decorating, often with senior Order members joining in. Even the twins dropped in frequently, and when Harry asked them who was looking after their joke-shop, they simply shrugged airily. He wasn't allowed to help, though.

"You need rest, Harry. You are still recovering from a serious illness." Hermione had told him sternly, with a look not unlike Professor McGonagall. He could hear snatches of laughter and carols as he remained in his room, and he was reminded of his last Christmas in that house.

'_God bless ye merry hippogriff_…' A dark haired man laughed, again and again in his mind.

Finally, the week of Christmas arrived, and Harry was completely cured. He helped in the last minute decorations and got into some indoor-snowball fights with the fake snowballs from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He woke up on the morning of Christmas to find a pile of gifts waiting for him, and started to unwrap them at once. Ron, on the next bed, was similarly engaged. There was a mismatched pair of socks from Dobby, a book on Defensive Magic from Hermione, and another from the Lupins among his presents. He found a lumpy package addressed to him by Kreacher, and tossed it into the fireplace without caring to open it. Mrs.Weasley's usual package of homemade sweets and a jumper (scarlet with designs in green) was there too, and this year she had also knitted him an armband. The whole Order seemed to be at headquarters for the party, and Dobby had arrived to help with the food. Neville had gone to visit his parents with his grandmother in the morning, but he too, came back my evening. They had a dance, and lots of fake snowballs and plenty of food and drinks.

After dinner, most of the Order members left, and not a few of them before warning Harry to watch his step carefully and avoid injuries (for the umpteenth time) and they were left to themselves. The Weasleys were leaving the next morning, but they had all gone to bed. The twins were of course, in their flat at Diagon Alley. The little radio on the table was still on, playing Christmas carols. Harry listened sleepily while Hermione hummed the tune absent-mindedly next to him.

_O come, O come, Emmanuel  
And ransom captive Israel  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appear  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to thee, O Israel._

Harry yawned. It was time to go to bed. He looked around the kitchen. Relics of the party were scattered everywhere. There were balloons that had burst, wrappers of sweets, glittering ribbons and paper chains that had come off. There was work for tomorrow. So much for a great party! Harry stooped and picked up a wrapper for an Ice Mice that was lying nearby and made to chuck it into the bin. His eyes fell on the label and he stopped suddenly.

_O come, Thou Rod of Jesse, free  
Thine own from Satan's tyranny  
From depths of Hell Thy people save  
And give them victory o'er the grave  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to thee, O Israel._

There was a picture of a squeaking mouse on the wrapper. It reminded him of Wormtail. He had heard about Wormtail's demand from Draco from Ron and Hermione, but first he had been ill, and then too many people had arrived to arrange the party, and it was difficult to discuss it further. Now he remembered.He wondered what Wormtail was going to do with the money, but whether Draco paid him or not, there was always the chance of getting caught. After all, a betrayal from Peter Pettigrew wouldn't exactly be something new. It's been nearly a month since he had made that offer, and nothing had been done. Harry could not afford to have Malfoy's cover blown; he needed his help to kill Nagini. Which meant he had little time to lose before he destroyed the other horcrux.

_O come, Thou Day-Spring, come and cheer  
Our spirits by Thine advent here  
Disperse the gloomy clouds of night  
And death's dark shadows put to flight.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to thee, O Israel._

"Hermione." He called in a low voice. She did not seem to hear him. "Hermione?" he called again.

Hermione gave a little start and turned to look at him.

"I am so sorry, Harry, I dozed off. It's quite late, isn't it? I think we should go up now."

"Yes. Hermione, listen to me…"

_O come, Thou Key of David, come,  
And open wide our heavenly home;  
Make safe the way that leads on high,  
And close the path to misery.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to thee, O Israel._

"We are quite prepared with our researches, Harry." Hermione told him. "We were only waiting for you to get well. We can go tomorrow, if you want."

"Go where?" Ron asked beside her.

"The Misty Woods." Harry replied. "It's time we get hold of that goblet."_  
_

_  
O come, O come, Thou Lord of might,  
Who to Thy tribes, on Sinai's height,  
In ancient times did'st give the Law,  
In cloud, and majesty and awe.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to thee, O Israel. _

**Author's Notes: Merry Christmas, everyone. Please be nice and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story, and this computer.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Five-**

* * *

**The Old Man in the Wood**

* * *

_**A barren land, dead life,**_

_**No bird sings here to tell**_

_**The tale of what war did**_

_**Here, years and years ago.**_

_**But wait, what's that?**_

_**From the stony sterile earth,**_

_**A bold new green shoot yet**_

_**Does thrust its head defiantly **_

_**Towards the sky upward.**_

_**There is hope yet,**_

**_Perhaps the birds will return._**

* * *

****

Two days after Christmas, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the sleepy hamlet of Mistover in Derbyshire. It was quite dark. They had started early to avoid questions from the others, Ginny especially. The villagers had not woken up either, or if one or two of them had, the darkness enveloped the strange appearance of three teenagers out of thin air from their sight.

"Blimey, this is cold. We came too early." Ron commented.

"Which way do we go now?" Harry asked, wrapping his muffler tightly around his neck. A chilly breeze blew over his forehead, tickling the scar that lay hidden underneath the untidy hair.

"The forest is located on the Northern boundary." Hermione replied, shivering. "There,  
she pointed, "that's the village church. That's where the village ends. Come on."

Harry looked in the direction she was pointing, and in the twilight shade, he could make out a vague outline of a tall building. Silently, the three of them made their way towards the borders of Mistover. Within a couple of minutes, they had entered the woods.

Harry had never seen anything like this. Even though it was dark, he could tell that there was not a patch of green anywhere. He had seen the Forbidden forest in winter; it had not been like this. There were rows and rows of dead tree trunks, all covered with snow. The trunks were all huge and ancient. It seemed they had been standing there for ages. They made their way in that barren woodland, leaving three pairs of clear footsteps on the snow. But after they had walked for about twenty minutes, it became almost impossible to move further. They had reached the heart of the woods, and the trees here had literally grown on each other, effectively blocking their way. They had to crawl, jump and scramble upon the lower branches to be able to advance. It was a good thing they had got their dragonskin gloves on, or it would have been even more difficult. How on earth did they fight here? Harry thought silently. After some time, they reached a clearing. The sun had risen. There, a few feet away from them stood a huge dead trunk, almost like a sentry watching over the other trees.

"That must be it, Harry, the Assyrian oak." Hermione spoke.

Harry did not reply. Something was different about this part of the forest, but he couldn't understand what it was. Ron answered his silent question.

"Hey, look! This place has got some trees." He cried out, sounding amazed.

"Honestly, Ron! What else did you expect in a forest? Gobstones?" Hermione snapped irritably. She was already beginning to panic about the task in hand; Harry could see the tension on her face.

"No, I mean, it's got _living_ trees." Ron said, "I read that all the trees in this forest are dead. The soil of this place is supposed to be cursed ever since You-Know-Who had murdered all those people. It says so in _A Historie of Rare Magickal Trees and Herbs of England_."

"You have read that book?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Ron shifted his feet. "Er…not exactly. Neville read it, and told me."

"Say that."

"Well, at least I had thought of finding out about this place from Neville. You haven't read it, have you? Can't believe you actually missed out on a book…"

Harry was not participating in this argument. He was busy looking around. Ron was right. There were some young trees, smaller in height than the others, albeit snow-covered like the rest of the forest, but there were some symbols of life here. He observed a few of them; there was a rowan, a birch, a holly and a yew. They all seemed to be of the same age, a few months old, and were arranged in a neat line, looking well tended. Funny, there couldn't be a gardener in this forsaken-by-all place, or could there be one? He rested his glance on the Assyrian oak and noticed a young oak tree growing by its side.

"If you have stopped bickering, shall we go?" he asked loudly.

"Go where, may I ask?" someone asked.

The three of them spun around. There, before them, stood an old man. His robes were old and worn out, but that didn't obscure the intelligence in his eyes. Though he stared questioningly at them, he didn't look curious. He seemed quite amused at their expressions of shock and bewilderment.

"Mr. Ollivanders?" Harry asked in a stunned voice.

"It's good to know I am still recognizable by the urban folk." The man replied.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, "Where have you been all these days?"

Ollivanders smiled. "I've been here, the last place where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will look for me."

"And why won't he look here for you?" asked Ron.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, this place used to be his headquarters at one point of time. Well, that was long time back, but this forest is still feared. Dark rumours still fly about it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named certainly will not expect his enemy to hide in his old stronghold."

"And you have been planting all these trees?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes, you see, Mr. Potter, though the trees here had been destroyed, the soil here was still good, especially for wand-trees. Come, let me show you my little workshop, right in the lap of nature."

He led them round a knoll of trees to a little hut that stood just behind. As they entered, they realized that the little hut was in fact, not so little. There was a neat, comfortable-looking sitting room, with a warm fire roaring at the hearth. Mr. Ollivanders got some tea and homemade cookies for them, and as they were all hungry and cold with walking in the snow, for a while they withheld all the questions they wanted to ask and concentrated on their plates, instead. After they had eaten, Ollivanders led them to a room at the back of the house to show them his wand-workshop. It was a large room, almost a hall. The walls were lined with shelves, all containing boxes of wands. A piece of parchment was hanging on the wall just next to the door. On closer inspection, Harry realized it was a map. Scanning it quickly, he found four tiny dots named H. Potter, R. Weasley, H. Granger and C.J.L Ollivanders shifting around inside a slightly bigger circle that he guessed defined the area of Ollivanders' house. Surrounding them, he found names like Melfin Oak, Roland Yew and Beatrix Birch. The map did not cover the whole forest, only the area where Ollivanders had planted new trees. Noticing his attention, Ollivanders came forward towards him.

"Like my map, Mr. Potter?"

"Do you always name your trees?" Harry asked him. The map reminded him of the Marauder's Map.

"Oh, yes." Ollivanders replied. "To get good wands, you must bond with the tree. With this map, I can keep track of all my trees, and also if anyone tries to harm them. But of course, no one ever comes here. You are the first visitor I've had in days. I saw you coming."

"Mr. Ollivanders?" Hermione spoke uncertainly, "What does Voldemort want from you?"

Harry turned sharply to face Ollivanders, who held his gaze for a second before turning to Hermione.

"He wants certain information from me, Ms. Granger. Besides, a wandmaker is always a vulnerable target in times of war. As long as he was in hiding, he couldn't risk doing anything to me. But after your exploits in the ministry last year, I knew I had to run for it. I don't feel sorry for being here, you know, I have been able to grow life out of a dead soil."

"But how did you do it, Mr. Ollivanders?" Ron burst out, "Wasn't the soil of this place cursed?"

"It was, Mr. Weasley. But curses, even the darkest ones, can usually be broken."

"So you broke the curse?" Ron said, looking impressed. "Wow! How did you pull it off?"

"Now that's an interesting question." Ollivanders said softly. "If truth be told, Mr. Weasley, it was Dumbledore who thought of the way."

"Dumbledore!" The three of them exclaimed in unison.

"Dumbledore knew you were here?" Harry asked, astounded. He knew the Order was worried about Ollivanders' disappearance. If Dumbledore knew about it, why didn't he at least tell them that Ollivanders had gone on his own accord? Could it be that Dumbledore too had guessed that Voldemort might have concealed a horcrux here and had asked Ollivanders to look for it?

"Of course he knew. He was the one who suggested that I hide here."

"And so, how did you break the curse?" Harry asked.

"By burning the roots of the old Assyrian Oak out there. It is the tree above which the Dark Mark was seen for the first time."

"If you say you burnt the roots," said Harry slowly, "if must have had to dig the ground up?"

Mr. Ollivanders gazed at Harry for a long time before replying. Harry was very uneasily reminded of Snape and his occlumency classes.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I did dig the ground up. And I found the thing Dumbledore was looking for."

There was complete silence in the room now.

"You…you did? You knew what Dumbledore was looking for?" Harry managed to ask. He couldn't believe it was going to be this easy.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Albus told me he felt Helga Hufflepuff's missing goblet could be hidden here, though he didn't mention why he felt that, or why he needed me to look for it in complete secrecy. And I chose not to ask. But the curse was strong, and it took me a long time to locate and destroy it. Dumbledore had only said that the centre of the curse would be somewhere around the tree. And by the time I found it, he was dead. Since he had wanted me to keep the matter secret, I did not know whom to approach after his death. I had wondered, though, in the past few months, if you would pay me a visit here. And when I saw the three of you entering the forest today," he said, gesturing at the map, " I knew you had come for it."

* * *

**Author's note**: I don't know the full name or initials of Mr. Ollivanders. I just made that up. By the way, do you know if Hermione and Ron know about Voldemort and Harry sharing wand-cores? Please let me know. 


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story, and this computer.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Six-**

* * *

**The Meeting With a Portrait**

* * *

"So the Golden trio outwitted you again?" Commented Fred, as he bit into a juicy sausage. The twins had paid a surprise breakfast-visit to the Headquarterts and had been informed of the trio's escapade by an indignant Ginny. 

"It's okay they don't want to tell us where they are going, but can't they at least tell us they are going out or when they'll return?" Ginny muttered furiously, as she stabbed her potato with a fork. "The last time too they disappeared without telling us anything and then Harry came back with a dead arm."

"It wasn't dead. It was only injured." Luna put in helpfully.

Ginny gave a particularly vicious stab on her plate, but didn't reply.

Neville and Draco were not participating in this conversation. The latter was busy with a letter he had received that morning which seemed to worry him a lot, although he refused to say who it was from.Neville was occupied with a belated Christmas gift from a cousin working in Japan- three shining seeds of junsei, a magical herb and an accompanying guidebook with illustrated instructions on growing it.

"But tell me, Ginny," asked George, "how would your knowing when they would return prevent Harry's injury?"

Luckily for George, Ginny limited her reply to a quelling glare only.

There was a rapping noise at the window and Neville went to get the newspaper. After he had paid the owl, he scanned through the pages.

"What's this tour operator phenomena that is suddenly happening all over the country?" He asked in a curious tone. "The ads seem to have invaded even the front page."

"Hermione once told me there are tour operators among muggles. They basically organise vacation trips for tourists- lile arranging for transport, accommodation, getting permits and so on."

"Ok, but why do wizards all of a sudden need them?" Neville argued, "I mean, you don't need a tour operator to apparate or get on the knight bus, do you?"

"People want to get out of the country." announced Luna, "You-Know-Who will turn Europe into a desert. There will be rains of fire and rocks, the lakes will be filled with poison, everyone will die..." Her voice trailed off dramatically.

"Well, many people _are _anxious to get away from the war," said George, breaking the silence that had followed Luna's little speech, "and these tour operators are offering homes across the Atlantic for one year, two years, five years, even ten years, depending on how much you are willing to pay."

"But will it be any use?" asked Neville.

"For the time being it may." said Fred, "But if You-Know-Who wins this war, no part of the world will be safe. He will take over everywhere. But meanwhile the tour operators are making money. Pity people are spending so much on futile efforts. Prices start from five hundred galleons and go up to even thousands."

"Can I take a look at the paper?" said Draco suddenly.

He read the advertisements, his face flushed, and he muttered, "I hope Potter hurry ups." And then he left.

The others looked at each other.

"Now what was _that _about?" asked George.

Nobody replied.

* * *

The old circular room looked the same as ever. McGonagall had left all the silver instruments belonging to Dumbledore in their places.

"Good morning. It's good to see you young people." said the familiar old voice.

Harry jumped, and instinctively turned towards the old chair behind the desk, to splutter out a hasty apology for noticing the person before, the chair was empty. Of course, this was McGonagall's office now, and Hagrid had said she was not there. And then he noticed once again the differences. Empty chair, no Fawkes, ...and the portrait.Half willingly, half unwillingly, Harry looked up at the wall where he knew the portrait was. There was Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello, sir." said Harry awkwardly. He had been used to talk to him on a level, across a desk, or face to face. he wasn't used to this, looking up to a portrait that hung on the wall.

"Hello, Harry, and Ron and Hermione too. I was wondering if you would come to see me."

"I am sorry, sir, we didn't come earlier."

"Not at all, Harry. I take it you have been really busy, and successful. "

"We found the locket, sir, " said Ron, "and Ravenclaw's coat of mail, and we destroyed them too."

"Well done, well done, very well done indeed."

"We found Hufflepuff's goblet too, sir." Hermione spoke. "We got it this morning from Mr. Ollivander."

"Ah, I am glad to know my guess was correct."

"Sir," said Harry, "we were wondering if you could help us destroy this. We are running out of time. Wormtail knows Draco is working for us, and he is blackmailing him.If you could tell us how to go about it..."

"My dear boy, I am no more the living wizard I once was." said Dumbledore sadly. "I can not do things for you."

"But you could give us some ideas, some hints...where to look, how to look, what to look for..." Harry said desperately.

"Well, Harry, the goblet was made by a witch who valued truth, sincerity, love, honesty, integrity and purity above all things. She loved people, and plants and trees, and animals. She stood for life. It is unlikely that an object that had her touch would endure evil, or anything that goes against life for long. The evil that Lord Voldemort has put in there cannot be permanent. That is all I can tell you."

They turned to leave.

"Harry-"

Harry turned back. "Yes, sir?"

"I am a memory of myself, but I remain here. Remember this, Harry."

"I'll remember, sir." he replied, "And you will not be ever truly gone from here. Never."

* * *

They apparated into the Kitchen at Twelve, Grimmauld Place a little before lunchtime and found Neville sitting there alone, fiddling with a little handbook and a few silver goblets.

"So you are back?" He said, looking up, "Well, I have news for you. Luna has turned seer, Ginny is very angry with you, Draco thinks Pettigrew's trying to go on vacation with his money, and I have got three seeds of a new healing plant which I think will make people more cheerful around here if I can get to grow them. This is a curse-breaking plant. So where have you been?

* * *

**Author's note**: I wrote this chapter painstakingly, took me three whole hours. And then all of it was gone. So I had to do it again. Don't blame me if it's aweful:( And junsei means pure in Japanese.  



	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story, and this computer.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Seven-**

* * *

**Brothers-in-Arms**

* * *

"What do you mean, he's going on a vacation?" a bewildered Ron demanded, when they had managed to take in Neville's declarations.

"Luna has turned seer? But…she never…how can she, all of a sudden?" asked a very perplexed Hermione, in a very confused and un-Hermionish manner.

"She hasn't really said she can _see_, but she did project a very grimy future for us all, with burning lakes and stuff. Trelawney would be proud." Neville explained calmly.

"Oh, you mean she's been her usual self! And what's this about Pettigrew going on a holiday?" Hermione had regained her bossiness.

"Well, if you have noticed, there have been a lot of tour-advertisements in the Prophet recently. Fred and George told us this morning that these tour-operators are actually involved in helping people escape the country. For a huge sum, starting from, say, five hundred galleons, you could be safely across the Atlantic, whether you want to escape You-Know-Who, or the ministry, or both. They will get you all the permits needed, and provide a new house abroad."

"A house for five hundred galleons?" asked Ron faintly, "What are they built with?"

"And so, Malfoy reckons Pettigrew is trying to leave the country?" said Hermione thoughtfully, "But why? I mean, as long as Voldemort is in power, the ministry can't get him, can they?"

"Do you really think so, Granger?" said a voice from the door.

The four of them looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing at the door.

"Hi, Malfoy. Why don't you come in?" said Harry.

"I heard voices in the kitchen, so I thought I would see if you've returned." He replied.

"So, what makes you think Pettigrew wants to escape?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's never really been an important servant." Draco said calmly, "He's best service has been to restore the Dark Lord's body, and before that, to act as his spy when he was last in power. But he's not of much use now, is he? The Dark Lord doesn't exactly exhibit self-sacrificing love and loyalty for his followers, especially when they are not needed any more, and Wormtail's smart enough to notice that. But he can't change sides now, because he knows neither the ministry nor the Order will help him, and so his only way left is to escape."

"But this can't happen!" said Ron hotly, "That slimy rat deserves to be sent to Azkaban, or to be killed. He just can't escape like that…Harry? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Of course I don't want him to escape." said Harry quietly. "But it's a good sign for us if Voldemort's servants find it no longer safe to remain with him. But I suppose Peter Pettigrew was never loyal to any body, or any thing except his own interests. Neville, what plant did you say that was?"

"What?" said Neville, evidently taken aback by Harry's sudden change of topic. "Well, these are seeds of jansei, a Japanese herb."

"And did you say it's a curse-breaking plant?"

"Oh, yes, it is." He said enthusiastically, "No evil grows on the soil within ten miles of the roots of a blooming jansei. And the fragrance of its flowers is so pure, people believe they bring happiness and good luck. I've read that in wizarding houses of Japan, people grow them in ornamental pots and goblets, and use them to decorate the room and ward of bad luck. I have got four seeds here, I was thinking I would grow three for our rooms here, and give one to Professor Sprout for the greenhouses at Hogwarts."

"That's an excellent idea, Neville." Said Harry excitedly, "Listen, I've got an ornamental goblet, do you think you could grow one for me in that?"

"Sure I could."

"Great! How long does a jansei take to bloom?"

"About a month, if you do everything right. It isn't easy, you see. You need the right amount of…"

"Potter, could you take a break from herbology at the moment and tell me what to do?" said Malfoy impatiently.

"Well, has he written to you again?"

"Yes, and he's asking for the entire sum."

"I'll ask Bill to get out a hundred galleons from your account." Said Ron quickly, "You pay him that for now, and tell him it isn't easy to withdraw money from the bank these days."

"But for how long is that going to work, Weasley? Sooner or later, I'll have to pay him the whole amount, unless Potter decides to stop gardening and do something about the Dark Lord."

"Just because he's interested in a plant does not mean he's not doing his work." Said Neville angrily, "And I want you to know that jansei is a highly useful plant."

"Oh really? What use is it against scheming blackmailers?"

"Stop it, both of you." Said Hermione, "Malfoy, don't get so worked up over Pettigrew, he's not just worth it."

"And what is he worth, Granger? Fifteen hundred galleons of my family money?"

Hermione looked unfazed. "Listen, I've been thinking. We don't need to pay him real money."

"What?" said Ron, "Are you saying we will pay him fake gold, like the DA coins we had? Hermione, that won't work. I mean, those fake galleons you made were cool, but one careful look can differentiate them from the real ones."

"And there are some kinds of fake gold that can fool the cleverest people. Remember?"

"You mean, leprechaun gold?"

"Granger, have you gone mad or do you really don't know that leprechaun gold don't last beyond a few hours."

"I know, Malfoy." She replied calmly, "But I think that can be worked upon. A good proprius spell can make them last, for say, a month. That will give us time, and get Wormtail out of our way. He will pay the money, and get away and we will be able to get our work done in peace. And when the tour-operators realize they have been cheated, we may not need to hide you any more."

"That's not a bad idea. " Malfoy admitted, "But it will take time."

"You will have to buy that time with those hundred galleons Bill will get for you."

"But Hermione, " said Ron, "are you sure about this? I mean, it will need a lot of studying and work, and we are already quite busy. And brilliant as you are, this isn't exactly your line of expertise. It sounds more like the kind of work Fred and George would do."

"You are perfectly right, Ron." Said Hermione.

"Looks like you need to talk with more than one brother over this Malfoy-Wormtail issue, mate." Said Harry.

* * *

"So you think this will work, Harry?" Ron asked when they were finally by themselves, "this plant you think will destroy you-know-what?"

"I think we ought to give it a try." Said Harry thoughtfully, "Hufflepuff, after all, loved plants. And remember what Dumbledore said? An object that belonged to her cannot remain evil forever. If this plant is a symbol of goodness, then it might be able to break the curse."

"But in case it doesn't work…" began Hermione,

"I think we need more than a month in hand with the leprechaun gold." Harry said, "Or if we can't do that, Malfoy needs to pay Wormtail some more gold in installments. There's no help for it."

"Right. But anyway, we need to talk with all three of them, Bill, and the twins, as soon as possible."

"I'll write to them to come over for dinner tonight." Said Ron, and he left to get his quill.

"Hermione, before we can start on the plant, there's some work for you."

"And what is that, Harry?"

Harry took out the goblet from his pocket.

"I need you to transfigure this partially, so that Hufflepuff's emblem may not be seen."

* * *

"You guys are kidding, right?" said Fred.

"Or is this some nasty plan to get us to jail?" asked George dangerously.

"No one will get to jail, George." Said Hermione. "We will not pay anyone with this money. The person who will pay will have to admit first that he was trying to escape, and that won't be easy for him. We are safe." She said in a satisfied tone.

"I can't believe this." Said Fred, shaking his head, "Hermione Granger? Miss Rulebook herself trying to make fake money? What are we coming to?"

"Terrible times indeed." His twin agreed.

"We are not doing this to cheat people." Said Hermione hotly, "All we want is to protect the Order."

"And Wormtail deserves much worse than this." said Ron.

"Won't you do it for us, Fred, George?" said Harry.

"For you? Hmm, let's see. Here we have little Miss Perfect, who banned our experiments with the first years." Said George.

"I was only trying to keep them safe."

"And a brother who betrayed us by becoming one of those despicable, awful creatures- a prefect." Said Fred.

"Excuse me?"

"And finally, the Boy-Who-Lived himself, who was our first sponsor."

A silence followed George's words, till he spoke again.

"So, what do you think, Fred?"

"You know my mind." He replied.

"Yeah, we think we will do it."

"Oh, you are wonderful!" said Hermione beaming.

"We know we are." Said Fred brazenly. "That's we are doing it for Harry."

"And what about me? I am supposed to be your brother." Said Ron indignantly.

"Do it fast, okay guys? We don't have much time."

"Oh, you don't worry. Good night, Harry. Night Hermione, and you too, ickle Ronniekins."

They bowed stylishly, twirled around, and were gone.

"Mental, both of them." commented Ron, staring at the spot from where they had disapparated.

"Yeah, they are, " agreed Harry, "but brilliant, all the same!"


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story, and this computer.

* * *

**Author's note**: I am sorry for having to rush through this story. There are possibly many aspects of things that are expected to happen in year7 which I have left out. But I tried my best and am still trying.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Eight-**

* * *

**A Busy Month At Headquarters**

* * *

****

The plan did not go smoothly. It took Fred and George sometime to get the fake gold ready and in those three weeks, Malfoy had to cough up three hundred galleons from his account. Neville could not get all the needed fertilizers for the jansei from Diagon Alley and they had to be bought by owl order from a store in Japan. They used the quickest owl they could find, but it still took more than two weeks. Malfoy, who was already less than happy about the three hundred galleons he had been forced to pay to Pettigrew did not like what he called Harry's_ obsession with a fancy herb_. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were practicing hard. Harry and Ron had finally mastered the inaudible spells and on Hermione's suggestion they had started practicing the unforgivables on spiders (notwithstanding Ron's protest) and it wasn't proving too easy. And Ginny was becoming increasingly worried about them, and consequently, she began to ask an increasing number of questions, none of which could be answered by them to her satisfaction. Tensions were running high at Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Two days after Malfoy had paid those three hundred galleons, Harry called him aside after breakfast.

"I think it's time you start planning for Nagini." He told him quietly.

"What is it with you, Potter?" Malfoy asked irritably, "First you discover a sudden love for herbology, and now you want me to plan killing a snake!"

"I thought you had agreed to help me in this?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. I said I would go and kill that…that snake if you can keep the Dark Lord away…but prepare for it? What is there to prepare in killing a snake?"

Harry pondered before replying. Should he tell Malfoy anything about Nagini being more than a snake, and if yes, how much? Dumbledore had expressly told him not to talk about the horcruxes with anyone except Ron and Hermione. But on the other hand, how fair was it on Malfoy to send him to destroy a horcrux without knowing the risks involved?

"What are you daydreaming about, Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy, I believe Voldemort might have given his snake some special powers, so you ought not to take this work lightly, even if he is away. Besides, you might have to fight other deatheaters on guard."

Malfoy gave him a long, puzzled look, and then shrugged.

"As you say, Potter. Have you heard from the joke-shop yet?"

"Yes, Fred says it will be ready by next week."

* * *

The money was paid and Pettigrew was off their back. Malfoy was pleased and started taking his preparation seriously, although he was still skeptical and continued to make occasional snide remarks about Harry's _green love_, but the comments didn't really have much edge to them.

Meanwhile, the jansei were growing and Harry was becoming increasingly nervous. If it didn't work… Neville, however, didn't show any signs of apprehension.

"The jansei in your room is growing best, Harry." He informed them on the third week, when he was doing his routine evening check of all the herbs. "I wonder why the other plants are not growing so well. Did you put something in the soil, Hermione?"

"Wh-what?" asked Hermione, sounding startled, "No, nothing at all, Neville!"

Well, then I guess this goblet is just lucky for the plant!"

Harry's stomach lurched uncomfortably as his eyes strayed towards the rune sign designs Hermione had conjured to cover up the Hufflepuff emblem.

When Neville left, Harry turned to Hermione.

"You didn't do put something in the soil, did you?" he asked her.

"Of course not, Harry. I did think of taking care of this plant on my own at first, I mean I have read something about janseis in a book called-"

"Hermione, what is that one thing about which you have _not_ read something in some book or the other?" Ron asked loudly.

Hermione chose to ignore this, but she didn't finish the name of the book. "But then I thought Neville was so good in this work it would be best not to interfere in this."

"But then why is this plant growing better than the others?" Harry asked feeling puzzled. Wouldn't it have been more natural had it been the other way round, considering this was a cursed goblet?

"I think Hufflepuff's magic still works on this, Harry, " said Hermione thoughtfully, "in spite of the use Voldemort has put it to. At any rate, it's proving to be lucky to us, so we should be happy. The faster the plant grows, the faster we can destroy the you-know-what! And then…"

Hermione didn't complete the sentence, which gave Harry a chance to complete it in his mind. And then what? What was he supposed to do after the goblet was destroyed? This wasn't the last horcrux, there was still the snake left. Malfoy had said the snake always remained inside the Headquarters, so he, Harry, could not kill it himself. He had already asked Malfoy to do it for him. But what if Malfoy failed? He had promised Malfoy he would hold Voldemort to give him the chance to get Nagini unguarded, but that meant he would be also risking Ron's, and Hermione's lives, because he didn't suppose he could evade them and meet Voldemort alone. And he would have no chance of knowing whether Malfoy had succeeded or not, and if he failed, Voldemort would never die. And even with his horcruxes gone, there was no reason to suppose killing Voldemort would be easy. Dumbledore's words came back to him:

"_Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical power remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort, even without his Horcruxes_."

"Harry, aren't you coming for practice?" he heard Ron asking him.

He looked up and found Ron and Hermione already at the door.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione said, "We need to get the imperio right."

As Harry followed his friends out of the room to make for the library, his eyes involuntarily strayed to the silver goblet on his bedside table. The slender green stem of the jansei was bending a little from its tip. It was now a symbol of both hope and fear to Harry.

* * *

"Hermione, this is just crazy. You know we can't put the imperio curse on each other. It can put all of us in Azkaban." Harry tried to reason with her.

"I know it can, but only if we charge ourselves with using the spell. We are not going to complain against each other to the ministry, are we?"

"But, Hermione-" began Ron.

"Harry, Ron, we have learnt to cast this spell on the spiders. But we don't really want to use this on anyone, not even a deatheater if we can help it. But we must now learn to resist it in case someone puts _us_ under the spell and the best way for it to do ourselves. So far only Harry has been able to overthrow it completely. Ron and I need practice."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and then Ron shrugged.

"Well, all right, then…but don't ask me to do anything dreadful."

"Right." Said Hermione primly, "Harry, would you like to begin…you could try it on Ron or me."

"Erm…ok, Ron? You first?"

He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate. Clear your mind, he said to himself, and focus on controlling Ron. Your will must be his… "Imperio!"

Something shot out of his wand and hit Ron, and Harry panicked for a second in which he shut his eyes and opened them again on Hermione's nudging. Ron was standing, looking perfectly all right.

"Give him an order…" Hermione whispered to him.

"What? Oh, yes. Ron, I want you to…I mean…_conjure a spider_." He said the last three words forcefully.

Ron instantly obeyed by producing a snitch-size spider out of his wand tip on their study-table.

"Nice, cuddly things, spiders, aren't they Ron? Say how nice they are." He said, as he watched the creature crawl on the table.

"Yes, they are so wonderful." Ron said breathlessly, "I love spiders, fascinating."

Harry was grinning broadly now. "Lift it up." He ordered.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered indignantly from his side.

Harry revoked the spell. Instantly, there was a horrendous scream as Ron spotted the spider on his palm.

"You moron, what do you think you are playing at?" he asked Harry angrily.

"Well, I thought it would be easier for you to fight the spell if I ordered you to do something which you would hate most." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron opened his mouth furiously to say something, but his outbursts were cut short by a loud thumping at the library door.

Hermione did a quick check to see if any book that could lead to uncomfortable questions were lying around, and on seeing there weren't any, flicked her wand towards the door. The lock clicked, and a white-faced Ginny came running in.

"What the hell," she gasped for breath, "who screamed like that?" she demanded, looking at each one of them in turn, as if searching for some terrible injuries.

"Ginny, calm down." Harry said, " It was just a little spider trying to be friendly with your brave brother. Look." He pointed to the table where it was lying still, after Ron had shaken it off his hand in disgust. Ron sent him a death glare, but Harry chose to ignore it.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked suspiciously, "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing. Just practicing, you know, spells and stuff." He replied hastily.

"And why didn't you call us, the DA, if you were practicing spells?"

"Because, Ginny, " said Hermione, "Harry wants to get the spells right himself before he teaches you. But we are tired now; we should go for tea now, shouldn't we, guys? Go along, Ginny, we are coming."

With one last searching glance at them, Ginny turned back, banging the door loudly behind her.

"Did you really have to scream like that?" Harry asked Ron in an irritated tone, as he stared at the closed door.

"Why did you put that spider up my arm?"

"Ron, Harry, listen." Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Ginny was in her room when we came down here. She couldn't have come so quickly had she remained there when you screamed. And obviously, she was not with the others either, because Neville and Luna did not come to see who had screamed. There is nothing else on this floor except this library. Do you think she's spying on us?"

"What?" Harry was too aghast to say anything else.

"Hermione, what are you saying?" asked Ron.

"Listen, don't get me wrong. But I think Ginny got quite a shock over Harry's arm-injury. We all were very scared, in fact, when Malfoy said it could be fatal. I think she's becoming desperate to find out what we are up to, because she is worried. We have to be more careful around her."

A long silence followed this. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Right." He said, "Next time we are talking, we'll make the door soundproof as well as locking it. And now I think, we really should go down for tea."

* * *

They kept practicing the imperio on each other throughout the week. Harry had no problem overcoming it whether it was Ron or Hermione who tried it on him. Ron continued to suffer for successive sessions. Hermione managed to overthrow it on her first attempt, but not before Ron had made her rant for fifteen minutes against the rights of house-elves. She regained controlled on herself halfway through explaining why house-elves should be hanged, and was so furious about it that she immediately cast the spell on Ron, who had to dust some thirty books in the library before Harry managed to convince her to revoke her spell. At the end of that week, however, both of them had learnt to successfully throw off the spell.

Meanwhile, there were other worries. The ministry had arrested a man called Marcus Crabtree for trying to buy a bottle of fire-whisky with fake coins. The man claimed he was a tour operator, not a fraud, and someone else must have given the fake money to him. Since the ministry had failed to prove he had produced those coins, they had to let him go. Now if the man discovered which customer had paid those coins…

Exactly four weeks after he had planted the four saplings, Neville spotted tiny buds in the one in Harry and Ron's room.

"Your plant will be flowering first." He told them beaming. "I've managed to get it right."

"How long do you reckon it will take?" Harry asked, his heart thumping.

"Jansei buds flower pretty fast. It might even be tonight."

* * *

**P.S:**_ I am updating in spite of having an insane life and no inspiration. Please review? Please? _


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, only this story, and this computer. Also, the song used in this chapter is mostly mine, but I got the idea from a bengali song. I think the mood of my song and the original are different, but if you want to know how much I've borrowed, please check the direct translation given in the **Author's Note** at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**-Chapter Twenty-Nine-**

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

* * *

Harry hardly slept that night, staring at the plant on his bedside table. But Neville's prediction was wrong. The bud did not blossom that night. In the morning, it looked merely a little more pink and bigger. Neville was disappointed, but he assured Harry it would bloom very soon. 

At breakfast they had an unexpected visitor. Professor McGonagall arrived at the headquarters.

"We are thinking of re-opening Hogwarts." She informed the surprised youngsters.

"Re-opening Hogwarts?" gushed Hermione, "That's such wonderful good news…I mean, people can actually give their exams and….but, Professor, are you sure about the security? I mean, after …" she broke off suddenly.

Draco Malfoy was determinedly busy with his fork and plate, and the others were looking up to McGonagall.

"We have certainly considered the security aspect, Ms. Granger." she replied offhandedly, "The governors had a number of meetings with the staff to decide on the new measures for the protection of the students. The ministry still has reservations, of course, but I believe we cannot put our students' future on hold indefinitely. Perhaps there will be no Hogsmeade visits for a long time, and movement within the castle will be severely restricted, but the school must be re-opened, not the least because our children need to learn to defend themselves in times such as these."

"When are you opening it, Professor?" asked Harry.

"We plan to start with the new term in September, so that will give us a lot of time to sort out the official details. But in the meanwhile, we intend to organize the OWLs and the NEWTs for those fifth and seventh years who had missed them."

"You mean, we still have to sit for _those_?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Of course, Ms Weasley, or you won't be able to get to sixth year. It will be in June, so you still have time to revise. I'll soon be sending letters to all fifth and seventh years when the dates are finalized. But you've already got the unofficial notification."

"Did you come to tell us this, then?" asked Ron.

"Oh no, not just this, Mr.Weasley. I have in fact come to invite you to Hogwarts today."

"Today?" repeated Hermione, "but Professor, didn't you say the school re-opens only in September?"

"The school does open in September, Ms. Granger. But I am inviting you to take a tour of the school today, and give us suggestions if you can, on the security."

"You want _us_ to give you suggestions?" Ron asked, sounding both pleased and surprised.

"Well, Dumbledore always believed that the people who could suggest the most fool-proof rules were those that were the best in breaking them, because they would know the loop-holes best." McGonagall replied dryly, "And I think some of you here have an extremely good knowledge of the Hogwarts castle. Besides, you have earned the right to be consulted, with the things you've done under the DA. Malfoy, I would like you to come too." She added to him.

Malfoy looked up from his plate.

"Thank you, Professor, but I don't want to go. My opinion hardly matters, because I don't think I'll return for my seventh year."

"I do hope you will change your decision later, Malfoy. But for today if you don't want to come, perhaps that will be better. The ministry is usually very meddlesome. The rest of you, are you ready?" she asked, standing up.

"I am ready, Professor." Said Luna eagerly, "I have not been to Hogwarts for a long time, and I would love to see the Shagmon Shampies again."

"Professor," said Harry quietly, "will you please excuse me today? I think I need some rest now, I have a very bad headache."

It wasn't a lie, actually. He had slept so little the previous night that his head was indeed throbbing badly, but he hardly intended to rest in his room. Professor McGonagall was concerned, and so were his friends, but he assured them it wasn't anything serious, and that he just needed a little rest. He bade them goodbye and then went back to his room.

* * *

The jansei had still not blossomed. He stared at it for about half a minute, which seemed a long time. His eyes hurt and the headache seemed to turn worse. He brought a book to read in bed, but he couldn't concentrate at all and kept glancing back at the plant on the bedside table. After sometime, he dozed off. 

He woke up suddenly, and at first could not recollect what day or time it was, and his senses were overpowered by a consuming sweet fragrance in the room that enticed him to go back to sleep again. He knew he needed that sleep- peaceful sleep that would refresh him. But he shook himself and looked around. A lovely star-shaped flower greeted his sight. It was white, with faint tints of pink. It looked wondrously fresh and pure. The jansei had blossomed, but there was still no sign of change in the goblet. Had their plan failed, then? Or was the curse-breaking effect of jansei very slow? He decided to have a closer look and reached for the goblet.

The moment his fingers closed round the handle, he sensed the metal cracking beneath them, and he kept the goblet back on the table instantly. The next second, he saw the goblet explode and before he had had any time to react, he felt hundreds of very sharp particles pierce his chest, and he fell, screaming, to the floor. He saw a swirl of green light radiate briefly from the ruined goblet, making the whole room look green, before everything became dark.

* * *

Draco was lost in his thoughts in his room. Hogwarts was going to re-open, but he was not going to return. Even if he survived the Dark Lord's clutch, which he didn't think he would, despite Harry Potter's assurances, what could he return to at Hogwarts? Crabbe and Goyle had stood by him when his father was powerful, but now, if they came to know he had changed sides, he doubted their loyalty for him would be unaffected. He wasn't afraid of _them_, but there was no knowing what the _Dark Lord_ could make them do. But perhaps, he thought a little more hopefully, the Dark Lord would not find him out, and he would be ordered to go to Hogwarts to watch on Potter, and he could continue to work for the Order, which was probably the reason behind McGonagall's wanting him to return to school. He laughed a little at his own thoughts. Last year, he had not wished to return to Hogwarts, he was sure he had nothing to learn there. Yet now he was wishing to return, though he couldn't explain why to himself. But Potter would surely enjoy going back. Almost everybody liked him there, except the Slytherins. He was popular, he was admired, and he was fond of Rubeus Hagrid. Draco wondered why he refused to accompany his friends today to the school. McGonagall was asking for his suggestions; Draco would have expected him to jump at the chance, but then, he had been acting quite strangely these days. For the life of him, Draco could not make out why Potter was so bothered about that plant. He had never heard in school that Potter was particularly fond of Herbology, and Draco had always made it a point to know everything about him, except the last year, when the case had been reversed. And then there was the snake. Undoubtedly, it was one of the most disgusting and terrifying things that he had ever seen, but that didn't explain why Potter was so anxious to have it dead. But then, Potter was a parseltongue, it was possible he knew something about Nagini that he didn't. But why couldn't a snake be killed by a killing curse? What did Potter mean by it could be dangerous? He carelessly flipped open a book on snakes that he had been reading and was just about to throw it away when he heard a scream. 

It came from the floor beneath his. There was no one in the house except Potter and himself, which could only mean that the scream came from the former.

Without wasting time in climbing down the stairs, Draco apparated right outside the door of the room shared by Potter and Weasley. Gripping his wand firmly, he pushed the door open. What met his eyes completely stunned him. The room was in fire. He could not see Potter anywhere. The fire was spreading fast, catching the furniture, the windows. A tongue of flame rushed towards him and he just had the time to raise his wand and bellow- "Augamenti! Augamenti! Augamenti!"

The fire subsided a little and he caught sight of Potter, lying face-up on the floor at the side of his bed. His eyes were shut and he was bleeding profusely. He sprang over a burning chair and knelt down beside him.

"Potter! Harry! What happened? Episkey!" the bleeding stopped for a moment, but resumed again. He repeated the spell many times, with the same result. Why was he bleeding? Nobody could have attacked him here! Draco looked around and his eyes fell on the goblet in which Harry had been growing his plant. The upper portion of the goblet was entirely gone. Only a little bit above the stem remained, and the plant itself was bending over the jagged edges. He looked closely at Harry and spotted a few silver needles embedded on his arms. He raised his wand and pointed it on the goblet, making sure he was not coming between it and Harry.

"Reparo."

Thousands of silver shards flew out of the latter's body and back to the goblet. He did not wait to see what the goblet looked like. Harry was now bleeding even more.

"Episkey!" he shouted again, with all his strength. The bleeding stopped. With a few more efforts, Draco managed to put down the fire, and after repairing the burnt furniture, he put Harry on his bed, putting his repaired glasses on the table. But he was still unconscious. Draco tried the spells he knew, but they didn't work. How did that goblet explode? He turned to it to see if it could offer any clue. There was none, except one. The design of the goblet had changed. He recognized the emblem of the badger that was now etched there. This was Hufflepuff's goblet, and possibly Harry knew about it. He now remembered what Neville had said about the jansei, it was a curse-breaking plant. And Harry knew this goblet was cursed. Was that what he was doing these days, he and his friends? Is this how he had injured his arm? But why would he be bothered by all these? Hadn't Bill Weasley been a curse-breaker in Egypt? Draco was sure he would help Harry if he asked him. And the snake…was it cursed too? But it was a living being…suddenly, like lightening, an old memory flashed into his mind. He had asked his father where the Dark Lord was, and he had replied he did not know, but wherever he was, he was too weak to return, although not dead. "The Dark Lord took steps long ago to ensure immortality." Those were his father's words. He was six years old at that time, and so he hadn't really understood what his father meant, and had forgotten them afterwards. Horcruxes…Harry was destroying the Dark Lord's horcruxes, and this was the result. He looked at the boy, still unconscious. He seemed to be sleeping, but Draco knew he wasn't simply sleeping. What could he do now? He searched the drawers in the room, and then Harry's pockets. In one of them, he found what he was looking for- a fake galleon. He took out his wand again.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was in a rage. It was almost a month since his servant had disappeared, had dared to escape from him. Well, he wouldn't be long alive. He would find him, and kill him in such a way as to make an example for all his deatheaters. 

"Look for him everywhere, in the farthest corners of the world if you have to. But I want that stinking rat for Nagini's breakfast tomorrow." He hissed to the servant who stood waiting for his orders. The servant bowed and left the room. At that moment, Lord Voldemort felt a searing pain through his chest. It came very suddenly, and was gone in a second, but Voldemort could not understand what caused it. He never felt pain; he was above such ordinary, mortal sufferings. He was the greatest wizard of all times, after all. There could only be one explanation. Harry Potter was suffering, foolish boy that he was, and at that moment he remembered that Draco Malfoy had not reported for quite sometime. He was going to send his order to him, when he suddenly changed his mind. He could summon the boy tomorrow; he wanted to rest now.

"This was a cursed goblet?" Neville asked, "Harry was using the jansei to break the curse?"

"So it seems." Draco replied quietly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. The others were simply worried about Harry, yet they didn't know what the cursed goblet really was, or had been. Ron and Hermione had other things to worry about.

"What did you find, Malfoy?" Ron asked uneasily.

"I saw the room had caught fire, though I couldn't imagine from where. Then I saw him, lying on the floor, bleeding from the broken metal pieces. I took the pieces out, and stopped the bleeding and the fire, but I couldn't awaken him. So I called you using your DA coin. If you hadn't turned up soon, I would have gone to Hogwarts myself."

Hermione looked helpless.

"But I don't know how to wake him up. He seems all right…Draco, don't you know something? Last time you were the one who suggested the potion." She was close to tears.

"I tried, Hermione, but nothing seems to work."

"Is the curse broken?" Neville asked.

"Well, the goblet is certainly free, but Harry is still under the effect of the curse." Hermione replied.

Neville strode forward, plucked the jansei flower and held under Harry's nose. The flower crumpled and dried in his hand.

"This must be a deadly curse." said Neville, looking stricken, but at that moment, Harry opened his eyes.

"Blimey, was it that simple?" exclaimed Ron in wonder, and Neville smiled in triumph.

Ginny let out a stifled sob and rushed to Harry.

"Harry, oh Harry!" she said, hugging him.

"Weren't you guys in Hogwarts?" he asked weakly.

"We were, but then Draco called us back." Luna told him.

"Thank God he was here to save you, mate." Said Ron.

Harry looked at him. "Thanks, Draco."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

In the evening Luna and Ginny were studying together in the library for their OWLs. Harry, Hermione and Ron went up to Draco's room. He was sitting alone, staring at the ceiling. He looked up on their entering the room. 

"Neville is tending the janseis in the kitchen." He told them.

"We know." Harry replied, "We came to talk with you."

"Harry, just a minute." Said Hermione. She locked the room carefully, and took out a radio. The wizarding wireless started blaring Celestina Warbeck's latest single.

_It is now sunset time,_

_And so the old clocks chime._

_Don't let that make you sad._

_Though it will soon be dark,_

_No more will sing the lark,_

_Don't think it all so bad_

_Because it's sunset time._

"It will ensure we are not overheard." She told them.

"Draco, there is a change in plans." Harry began straightaway. "You must find a way of leading us to Nagini, or to take her out of Voldemorts' headquarters."

"And I have told you that either of it is impossible. I have promised to kill the snake. What is your problem?"

"We can't risk your doing it alone. You could be injured and there would be no one to help you."

"Sure, the right of destroying horcruxes single-handedly belongs solely to you, Harry."

There was a collective gasp at this.

"You knew?" said Ron, almost accusingly.

"I did not know the Dark Lord had horcruxes, or I should say I didn't remember, for my father had hinted it long ago. I realized what you three were doing this morning, when I saw Harry, and the goblet."

"And if you realize it, you should also realize the full dangers involved." Harry tried to reason.

"I realize it, Harry, but there is nothing to be done. I can't take any of you there, not unless you have the dark mark on your forearms. But there are ways you can help me. By the look of thins, you have already destroyed more than one horcrux. You could tell me how you went about it."

"There were altogether seven. Five are gone. If the snake dies, there remains only the part in Voldemort himself." Harry said. He gave the list of the seven horcruxes. "The first to be destroyed was the diary, and I have your father to thank for it. It contained Riddle's memory, and I finished him by piercing a basilisk fang into it. The next one, Slytherin's ring, was destroyed by Dumbledore, I don't know how."

"So that's why his hand was like that." Draco said softly. It wasn't a question.

Hermione continued the account by describing how the locket, and the coat of mail were destroyed. "And you saw what happened with the goblet."

"So," Draco said thoughtfully, "the way to destroy a horcrux depends on what kind of object it is. In that case, the killing curse should work on the snake. I only have to ensure that I apparate as soon as I say the spell."

"It will still be dangerous."

"You don't say all this to your friends here, Harry."

"I do, they don't listen."

"And you think _I_ will?"

"No, I don't think so. You are the last person who will ever listen to me. Seven years should have taught me that."

"Better late than never, Potter."

_If the humming of the bees_

_Is heard no more among the trees,_

_Don't be sad, open up and sing,_

_For the rustle of their wings_

_Will be whispered by the breeze._

_It is now sunset time,_

_And so the old clocks chime_

…

"So as long as I don't kill the snake, you are in danger. Aren't you cutting it way too fine, Harry?"

"It will be dangerous even if you kill the snake." Harry replied wearily, "But it must be done. The end has begun, time will tell whose end it will be."

"And so you will wait for him at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes." said Harry. "That's one place where help will always be given to those who ask for it."

"I don't understand you, Harry."

"You won't understand, Draco. Dumbledore was a funny man. Just send Voldemort to Hogwarts after us."

_For though home the birds will fly,_

_Don't think their song will die,_

_The strain will linger by, _

_Will linger by._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I gather Draco would have heard of horcruxes, brought up in a family like that, but I don't suppose he knew about the Dark Lord's horcruxes. Lucius might have known (refer to Voldemort's speech to the deatheaters at the end of book4, asking them how they could have supposed him dead) but he wouldn't know how many there were, and what they were, and consequently he didn't know the importance of the diary. 

The story will end in a chapter or two. I shall update as soon as I can work out a few details.

Here is the original song for you:

_If sunset time has to come let it come/In the colours of twilight the world will be like a dream/That would be nice._

_Then the shadow of darkness must descend upon the earth/ I know when the bees return their buzzing will have to stop. / Let the darkness descend, let the buzzing stop/ But their memory will linger here. / That would be nice._

I hope you will not judge this wonderful song by my lousy translations. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **My story is not called **_Deathly Hallows_**. So read it now. No need to hunt in the Amazon forest! ;-)

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty-**

* * *

**A Prophecy Tested**

* * *

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Ron exclaimed, as he and Harry stepped inside the Room of Requirement. The room had transformed itself to resemble a hall with five doors at the back all of them leading to new passageways. In the hall itself were some shelves lined by strange-looking potions. 

"What do you think they are?" He asked excitedly, pointing at them.

"Hermione will know, I guess. But they must have some use if they are here." Harry replied. The place reminded him uncomfortably of the Ministry of Magic where he had last faced Voldemort. He went out through the front door to wait for Hermione.

She came up a minute later, looking worried.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Didn't Hagrid listen to you?"

"Oh no, he did. I convinced him that McGonagall wanted him to wait for her at the Headquarters, and I also got the keys from him. I have left the front-gates open. That's not what I am worried about. Harry, it's _them_!" she turned back.

Neville, Ginny and Luna were standing at the head of the stairs.

* * *

"He is at Hogwarts?" 

"Yes, my Lord. He is gone there with his friends, and I know most of the Hogwarts teachers are away for a meeting with the school governors and the ministry." Draco replied, his heart hammering against his ribs. Now was the final test of his occlumency lessons with Aunt Bellatrix. If he could pass today, perhaps there would never be a need to lie to _him_ again.

"And why is he at Hogwarts, Draco?" asked the cold voice.

"My Lord, I told you McGonagall is trying to reopen the school. She is trying to gather the students' support for it, and Potter and his friends, especially that mudblood Granger, are her favourite students. They have gone there to give their suggestions on the security of the castle. I think I heard Potter say they would examine the vanishing cupboard at the Room of Requirement to see if it has been repaired properly."

"But I was told they had visited the castle yesterday for the same reason! Was my source wrong, or are you bringing me old, useless information?" The voice was barely audible now, almost a whisper, a dangerous, deadly whisper.

"No, no, Master! They had been to Hogwarts yesterday, but Potter was not feeling well, so he stayed back. Besides, nearly all the teachers were present at school yesterday, but today they are unprotected, unless you count that oaf, Hagrid." His snigger sounded very hollow to his own ear but the Dark Lord was pleased.

"Very well." he hissed, "Today will be the end of both Potter and of that old fool Dumbledore's dreams. You will be rewarded later, Draco, if your information is correct."

"I thank you, my Lord." Draco murmured, and knelt down to kiss the hem of his robe. As he knelt, his eyes caught another pair of eyes, a little above the floor, and as cold as the eyes of her master. The eyes were looking straight at Draco.

* * *

"Ginny, Luna, Neville, you can't stay here." Harry said forcefully. 

"It's as much my war as it is yours. You have no right to keep me out." Neville replied calmly, but his voice was determined.

"And if Ron can stay here, so can I." Declared Ginny. "I am a lot more useful than him anyway, I don't scream myself silly at little spiders."

"That's hardly the point here. " Ron said angrily, but Ginny merely gave him a disdainful glance and turned away to observe a cupboard full of glass bottles carrying silver-coloured potions.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked helplessly at each other.

"How on earth did you people find out?" asked Hermione.

"Pity you should ask, Hermione." Ginny replied triumphantly, pulling out a shining box from her pocket and holding it open before her."

"Beetles?" Hermione asked in an astounded tone.

"Chameleon beetles. Magical mini-recorders in the shape of beetles that can blend with the background; Fred and George's latest discovery, not out in the market yet. You are not the only ones setting them orders, Hermione."

"You have been _bugging_ us?" Hermione looked crest-fallen.

Harry could guess how she was feeling. She had been twice subjected to the same trick.

"Yeah, Rita Skeeter has been of use, I think." Ginny replied happily, "You three and Neville and Draco. I couldn't understand how much you were all into it, though I found out later that Neville was at the same position as me and Luna."

"How long have you been bugging us?" asked Ron.

"Not for long. I asked Fred for help after you screamed that day in the library, and I got them two days back. And then you guys were so guarded in your talk even in your own room. Its only from the talk you three had with Draco in his room that we came to know your plans."

"Wait a minute," said Harry slowly, "this means you know about the horcruxes?"

"We couldn't find out anything about them in any book," said Neville, "but we understand they have to be destroyed for you to kill You-Know-Who."

"You are some dangerous friends to have." Said Harry resignedly.

Neville looked at him unhappily. "Well," he said, "if you want to call us dangerous because we want to help you, we would rather _be_ dangerous."

"But-"

"Come on, Harry, don't tell us to go." Said Luna suddenly, who had so far seemed to busy painting in the air and had pretended not to hear the conversation that was going on, "If You-Know-Who lives, he will kill all the Bolbodding Bees just to collect their poison, and make them extinct."

"I am sure that would be a great loss." Said Ron dryly.

"They will not go, Harry." Hermione spoke, half smiling, half sighing, "Let it be."

At that moment, a coin in Harry's pocket glowed hot and he tensed up visibly. But nobody asked him why, because everybody had his or her own coins. All of them knew what was coming. He took out an old piece of parchment from his pocket and pointed his wand after unfolding it: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lines began to appear in that blank sheet, running in every direction, and showing the arrival of a new group of people inside the castle grounds.

"For the last time, " said Harry, "I am asking all of you to think. Voldemort wants only me. You have stood with me so far; you need not come between us now. You can take a portkey from here and get away. I think Hermione has learnt the portus charm. Haven't you?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"We will be here with you." Said Neville simply.

The rest of them stood there quietly, looking determined. Ron's face was white, but he clenched his wand tightly in his fist. Ginny was looking fiery. Hermione was biting her lips, but her wand-arm was steady. Luna was peering over Harry's shoulder into the map with a mildly curious expression.

"Right." Harry said. "Till we get the second signal from Draco, we will try to stay hidden. This room has arranged itself nicely for us. Get into hiding. And try to stick together."

"And what will you do, Harry?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I? I will try to hide till Draco has killed Nagini, and then, I will come out to meet Voldemort. But I must let him know that I am here, somehow, or he will go back and catch Draco."

"I will stay with you Harry." Hermione said in a shaky voice, "When…when they come, we will smash these silver potion bottles and…run away."

"Then I am staying here too." Ron declared resolutely.

"No, Ron." Harry said, "If _you_ stay, Ginny, Neville and Luna will never budge from here. You lead them to hiding, and Hermione and I will try to block Voldemort and then join you. Take the third door from the left. Hurry up. They are on this floor. _Go_!"

The third door at the back of the room closed behind them, and Harry and Hermione were left alone. Hermione was bent over the map with her face white and wand out.

"Are you sure the potions will work, Hermione?" Harry heard himself saying.

Hermione straightened up, looking alert, but there was no need to reply. Harry heard a faint creaking sound at the door, the next moment Hermione was shouting "Reducto", waving her wand, then a group of hooded people entered the room, and at the same time, a potion cupboard smashed onto the floor, and a wall of fire sprang up from the spilled liquid. Harry was nearly blinded by the smoke, but he felt Hermione tugging at his elbow and calling: "Harry, run."

* * *

Draco watched the Dark Lord leave with twenty of his faithful servants. He had hidden behind a pillar in the main hall of the old castle wearing Harry's invisibility cloak while pretending to go back to Grimauld Place. Now he cautiously stepped out of his hiding place. He did not remove the cloak, for some deatheaters were still standing guard here and there. Wishing that he had the feet of a cat, he made his way as swiftly as he could through the twisting passages with their dark stone walls lit up by flickering torches. After a few minutes that seemed like long never-ending hours, he finally arrived at the door of the room from where he had left just a while back. The door was closed, but not locked. Pushing it as quietly as he could, Draco Malfoy stepped inside. There was a man inside, but his back was turned towards the door. He was kneeling on the floor and feeding the snake. Draco recognized him as Gordon, Pettigrew's replacement as Nagini's caretaker. Keeping his eyes and wand fixed on him; Draco pushed the door shut again. The man perhaps heard the sound of the door, and he tried to turn back, but Draco had stunned him before he could lift his head. But next second, his wand flew out of his hand. 

"Draco, Draco, dear Draco, perhaps my old friend's son forgot to tell you that his cloak didn't work on animals, nor on animagis!"

Draco removed the hood of his cloak. "You!" he replied, "You are back?"

Pettigrew laughed softly, and as he laughed, Draco saw his large front tooth sticking out of his lips. It looked quite ugly and sickening.

"Yes, I am back." He replied, "All thanks to you, dear boy. I didn't realize your affection for me would force me to be back in the country so soon, for you see, I had planned a long vacation."

"I don't have time for your nonsense, Pettigrew." Draco snapped. He was beginning to panic. Harry and the others were already facing Voldemort, and he hadn't managed to kill the snake. "Give me my wand."

"I don't think so." Pettigrew replied, as he twisted his fingers round the long piece of wood. "I think the Dark Lord will be interested to know why his servant was stunned with your wand. It will make my report of your betrayal more convincing. In fact, I think I will kill this fellow, to make my case stronger."

Before Draco had realized anything, a green jet of light had shot out of his own wand and had hit the unconscious Gordon. Nagini lifted her head and hissed, but Pettigrew scooped up a dead ferret from her plate and held it before her mouth. The serpent hesitated, but her old caretaker began making strange cooing sounds in his throat, which sounded ghastly to Draco's ears, and the monster accepted the food, and curled back again to the floor.

"There," said Pettigrew, "I have made poor Gordon to give up his life for a great cause, in service to the Dark Lord."

"I am impressed, Wormtail." Draco said calmly, carefully keeping the disgust and the fear out of his voice, "After all, it takes great courage to kill a stunned man, and that too with another's wand."

"Don't bother about the courage, Malfoy." Pettigrew replied, "It doesn't take much courage or effort to kill an unarmed boy like you either, but however, I don't intend to do that. I would love to see the Dark Lord kill you."

"What makes you think he will let _you_ go, Pettigrew? You had left him without permission, remember? And I can tell him how desperate you were for a long vacation out of the country. Why don't you just give me my wand back and let me do my work? By getting me caught, you will be ruining both of us. Live and let live, I say. "

"I gave you a chance for that." Pettigrew hissed, "I would have let you go on aiding Harry Potter without saying anything to the Dark Lord. All I wanted was a safe life out of this hell! But you cheated me! You gave me fake money. You almost got me arrested. Briggins, the tour-operator almost was about to hand me over to the Ministry. He, however, did not know how good I was escaping nets." As he said this, he laughed again, and his rat-like front tooth bulged out prominently.

"I would have given you the money, Peter." Draco replied smoothly, "But I told you it was difficult withdrawing money from Gringotts these days, especially for a wanted deatheater like me. You were not ready to listen. You kept on pressurizing me, threatening to expose me to the Dark Lord. I panicked, and tried to get rid of you quickly."

"Don't think you can fool me with a honeyed tongue, Malfoy. You have inherited your father's talent of eloquent speech in tight situations, but you must realize that you lack what Lucius has always had in abundance, gold. If you had given me the gold, there would have been no problem. Lucius would have paid me the money in your situation."

"_Paid_ you? You had done nothing to _earn_ the money, Pettigrew. Not only that, but you are the one who is supposed to pay back. You are indebted to Harry for stopping Black and Lupin from killing you. You owe your life to him, and therefore to his cause." Draco's tension was mounting with every passing moment, and he was beginning to lose his temper. There was no point even pretending to be nice to this piece of vermin, he would fight him muggle-fashion if he had to to get his wand back.

"Ah, Draco, you are getting angry." Pettigrew squeaked unpleasantly, "You shouldn't get angry, you know. The Dark Lord may not like high tempers in his servants."

"You slimy…" Draco lunged forward to grab at his throat, but Pettigrew was ready. After a small scuffle, he had him pinned to the wall, with the wand just inches from his throat.

"I am shocked, Draco. This is most un-Malfoy like behaviour. What will poor Narcissa think?"

Draco felt his blood boiling, but he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Why don't you understand, Peter?" he tried to sound reasonable, "What purpose of yours will be served by exposing _me_? Don't you understand that whatever happens to me, he will also kill _you_ for disobeying him?"

"I don't think so, Draco." Pettigrew replied without moving, "I think I am going to tell him that I found you out, and you had imprisoned me to keep me from reporting to the Dark Lord. But I had managed to escape, and had seen you kill Gordon. Your wand will prove my report true. And then, he will kill you, and I will become an important deatheater, like your father and aunt had been when they were used to kicking me around. It will be nice to take their place, while they themselves rot in Azkaban."

As he spoke, his eyes became wild and he his attention wavered. Draco took the chance and kicked him back to free himself. As Pettigrew fell, a shower of sparks was emitted from the wand he was holding, from Draco's wand, and they bounced off the ceiling and fell scattered into the room. Nagini rose and hissed again, and this time it was both loud and angry. A fresh wave of panic washed over Draco. He hoped Harry wouldn't think he was betraying him.

"Your plan is an excellent one, Wormtail, with one minor flaw. I am surprised you missed it, seeing that you had been feeding Nagini for so long. Nagini saw who killed Gordon, Wormtail, and she is going to say the truth to the Dark Lord. She is not going to lie to her master to save you, even if she accepted your pet calls when you fed her. I think what will happen is I shall tell him that I caught you, and brought you here, and then you overpowered me and snatched my wand, and killed Gordon. And Nagini shall testify for me."

Pettigrew did not reply. Draco could see he was taken aback. He hadn't thought of this.

"Poor Peter Pettigrew!" Draco sniggered, "You should have never tried to leave the Dark Lord. Honestly, what made you think you could survive alone? Hadn't you always needed powerful people to protect you, coward and weakling that you were!"

Pettigrew's eyes flashed and he leered evilly.

"Poor Draco, " he said, "You shouldn't have laid out your plans to me like that. You see, it has helped me to amend my own, and to frame you even more elaborately. I think the Dark Lord will be pleased to know that you killed his favourite pet. And it will save me from a job I have hated so long." He started laughing. "You should have never tried to leave the Dark Lord, Draco. No powerful friend will come to protect you here." He was laughing hysterically now.

He raised his wand, and Nagini raised her head, while Draco waited with baited breath.

"Avada kedavra!" Nagini moved her head away. The spell hit the throne-like chair where the Dark Lord sat that stood behind and it was instantly in flames. But the next moment, she lifted her head again; hissing angrily, ready to strike at Pettigrew. The next jet of green light came and hit her squarely into the eyes. She was dead.

"Move away, Peter!" Draco yelled, "Move away from the snake."

Pettigrew was still laughing. "Make this dead snake testify, Draco, if you…"

The fire from Voldemort's throne reached the carcass of his pet, and then, suddenly, the flame leapt towards Pettigrew who was now bending with laughter and engulfed him.

Draco heard his laughter change into shrieks as he stood against the wall, tying to back away as far as he could. In a second, the fire was gone. The chair was lying scorched and broken, and Gordon, Pettigrew and Nagini were lying dead on the floor. Shaking, Draco walked up towards his dead enemy and knelt down. He hadn't perhaps meant this. But there was nothing he could do. And Pettigrew perhaps had finally paid his debt to the son of his friend. He picked up his wand. Even the wand had been burnt. It was useless. He searched into Pettigrew's pockets for his wand with which he had disarmed him, but it was in no better condition. He was completely defenseless. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he quickly straightened up and covered his face with the hood again. As far as he knew, no other deatheater here was an animagi. Nobody else would be able to see him.

The door opened and four deatheaters rushed in with their wands all ready. At another time, Draco would have enjoyed watching their shocked and utterly bewildered expressions, but now he had no time for it. He merely knocked over Giddens, the man standing closest to him and snatched his wand. Before the others had time to realize what was going on, he had apparated.

* * *

Harry's plan was not going well. They had managed to escape from the deatheaters in the hall, and had taken the right door at the back, but as soon as they had come in, they found they were in a maze. There was no way they could find the others without shouting out their names, but that would be revealing all of them to the enemy. After all, how long could a wall of fire hold a wizard like Voldemort? 

"We just have to hide on our own, Harry." Hermione said, voicing his thought.

"Let's take this way, then." He replied, pointing to a narrow passage.

"Bad idea, Harry. If it is a closed way and if they find us out we will have no chance of escape. Let's choose a broader passage. This one."

Harry followed her silently, realizing she was right, but he knew that if Voldemort would find them, they would have little chance of escaping, even if they were in open ground.

They had barely run ten steps when they heard voices.

"Check every passage." He heard a cold voice saying, "I saw them coming through this door."

Harry's heart sank. Their first plan had failed. The smoke had not prevented Voldemort from seeing them. Draco had not killed the snake yet, what was he to do now? He didn't even know where his friends were. With baited breath, he waited there with Hermione, hoping that he would blend with the wall, and wishing he had his invisibility cloak, or indeed, a cloak each for all his friends. He wondered if the cloak would work with Voldemort. The waiting was getting worse and worse. In his mind's eye, Harry saw the deatheaters running in and out of the maze that they were in, shouting curses, calling out his name. He could not bear the suspense any more. It would be better to face them off, and whatever had to happen would happen. Twice, he made a movement, as if about to rush forwards, and twice, Hermione pulled him back.

"Wait for Draco, Harry." She whispered the second time, "It is no use otherwise."

Where was Draco? What was he doing? How long could it take to kill a snake with a killing curse? Was he all right? Did he get caught? Or was he too injured himself after killing Nagini to inform them? In that case, how was he, Harry, ever supposed to know what had happened there?

"Do you think I made a bad plan, Hermione?" he whispered.

"We had no better option." She whispered back. "Be quiet."

Every second seemed like an hour to Harry. He kept putting his hand inside his pocket to feel the fake galleon. It was still cold. The footsteps moved away, deeper into the maze, leaving the two of them to suffer in silence. It was suddenly broken by a piercing scream, Ginny's! This time, Hermione did not stop Harry. They both rushed out in panic, but the passageway was empty. They looked at each other.

"I think the sound came from that side." Hermione said shakily, pointing further away from the Room of Requirement.

Harry started running without replying and heard Hermione hurrying behind him. This should not have happened. Ginny should not have been here. Dumbledore had mentioned Ron and Hermione only. Harry should not have ever allowed her to leave The Burrow and come to stay at Headquarters. He suddenly remembered their conversation at Dumbledore's funeral last year.

"Think how I would have felt if this was your funeral." He had told her. He hadn't run a full minute, but he was already feeling breathless.

"Harry, stop." Hermione caught up with him, "They should be somewhere around here."

There was no need to prove her words, because at that moment, a tall man with a white face and scarlet eyes emerged out of a passage on the left. Harry heard Hermione gasp beside him, but he did not turn to look. He felt his hand automatically reach his pocket. The coin was still cold.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said softly, "We meet again. How very nice of you to come here."

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked defiantly.

Voldemort laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if your half-blood girlfriend's cry would draw you out of your hole. So I waited for you here, rather than pursue that little kitten. I can take all your friends at leisure once I have finished with you."

"You mean, you haven't got her?" asked Hermione. "Why did she scream then?"

Voldemort's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You must be the famous mudblood bookworm, girl." He said.

"Famous?" Hermione replied, "I must be, if you have heard of me."

Voldemort laughed. "You will be famous, mudblood, when Lord Voldemort has killed you."

"You know what, _Tom Riddle_," said Harry, "I don't know what story you feed your pureblood servants with, but _you_ really shouldn't call others by that word."

"I am Lord Voldemort." He hissed angrily, "Nobody teaches me what to do and say, Potter. I don't know why I am wasting my time with you," he raised his wand, "Ava-"

A silent spell by Hermione had almost knocked Voldemort off his feet, and he only just managed to keep his balance. It was a simple spell, but effective, at least for the time being.

Voldemort let out a wave of fury and Harry pulled Hermione down just in time as the green jet of light missed her by inches. The next curse came. Once again, they barely managed to miss it, as they rolled over the floor.

Voldemort laughed harshly.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Potter."

"No need to remind me." Harry replied through gritted teeth, as he shot a silent disarming spell, which Voldemort blocked lazily.

The other deatheaters were content merely watching this unequal battle, laughing from the sidelines. He and Hermione were completely trapped.

"One or more of you can take the mudblood," Voldemort said carelessly, "and do what you want with her. I will see what Dumbledore's pet boy can do without his help."

"He will help us, Voldemort, whether you believe it or not." Harry replied boldly.

There was laughter from the deatheaters, while their Master curled his lipless mouth into a smile.

"Will he, Potter?" he said softly, "We shall see. Take the mudblood, I say." He commanded.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at the first deatheater who moved to take Hermione, and he fell, followed by another stunned by Hermione.

Then there was a suddenly a flurry of spells from behind hitting some of the deatheaters and mostly missing them as Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny with a bleeding nose came running towards them. All of a sudden, a combined duel had broken out, but it was still immensely unequal. Ginny was furiously ducking curses sent towards her by a large, burly deatheater, and two of the spells almost grazed her cheek, but Harry could not reach her. There was Voldemort in between, and other deatheaters. His other friends were trying to keep Voldemort busy; to stop him from taking Harry, and this was making them prey to the other deatheaters' spells. Harry was trying his best to block them all, but it was a momentous task. He could not take on twenty people on his own. He blocked a spell aimed at Neville, but missed the next one. Ron fell, and Harry could not know if he was alive. He did not even have the time to realize the aching pain that had begun inside him. He saw Ron fall, but he saw the others who were still fighting. He heard Hermione let out a scream, but she kept firing hexes nevertheless.

'_Draco, where are you_?' Harry thought in despair. This could not go on. His friends were not defending themselves to defend him. He had to stop this, somehow. There was nothing to assure him that they would be safe if they had to fight only with the deatheaters, but it would give them more of a chance.

"Voldemort!" He yelled above the din. "Come and get me, Voldemort." He ran like he had never run in his life. He did not care about Nagini anymore. All he wanted was to lead Voldemort out of here. Spells rushed passed him and hit the walls. He observed all these with a third person's eye, as if it was somebody else who was running. He reached the Room of Requirement and hurled a shelf full of potion bottles right at the door to the maze. He didn't look back to see what had happened but almost flew out through the other door, which was magically open for him, as he had required.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled out in the corridor while continuing to run. "We need help at Hogwarts." He shouted at the silver stag, which disappeared bowing. He should have perhaps informed the Order, told them about Nagini, he should have asked them, at least some of them, to come and wait here with him for Nagini to be killed.

Voldemort was soon following him again, but once out into the castle, it was easier for Harry to escape him. He did not even have to think which way to go, his feet led him by instinct through hidden doors and tapestries. He had six years' worth experience to guide him. For Voldemort, on the other hand, his seven years at school belonged to a past long gone, and he could not follow Harry quick enough, yet, he too had once known the school well, so he never lost his pursued for long.

They were soon out into the grounds. The chase became close again as they were out in the open. Harry had to duck, jump, and roll over the ground to avoid the curses. From behind him came Voldemort's high cold laughter and taunts. Harry was running blindly now, without caring where he was going. Suddenly he crashed against something hard, and high. His wand flew out of his hand.

"Well, well, Potter. See where you have brought me. Well, I didn't know you were so loyal to that old fool as to die at his grave."

Harry stood up and looked around. They had indeed reached the white tomb, Dumbledore's tomb. His wand was lying a few feet from him, he was alone and defenseless, but he suddenly a felt a surge of new courage rushing through his blood. He was with Dumbledore. If he had to die, he would die bravely, living up to Dumbledore's faith in his death.

"See, Harry, how useless all your running has been. You will now die, and the world will know that Lord Voldemort is the greatest wizard of all times."

"Never." Harry said defiantly. "You are not the greatest wizard of the world. You never were. You are nothing more than a clever sorcerer, good with spells. You know nothing about true greatness."

"I don't have time for your rubbish, Potter." Voldemort hissed, "You have wasted enough of my time. Avada Kedavra."

As if in a trance, Harry saw the green light rushing towards him, and then, suddenly, a flame erupted before his eyes. The red and scarlet flame engulfed him, and he shut his eyes, but he wasn't hurt, feeling only a gentle warmth outside and within his body. When he opened his eyes again, he was lying a little away from where he had been standing, with his wand beside him. There was music in the air. Fawkes had arrived. All these had happened in one instant. Lying on the ground, he saw the green jet of light hit the white tomb. Only a thin slab of marble slid off, the tomb remaining otherwise intact. Now was his chance. Before Voldemort had managed to turn at him, Harry sprang on his feet with his wand, and yelled: "Expelliarmus!"

A long thin slender piece of wood came flying to him and he caught it with his left arm. He had disarmed Voldemort! Fawkes, who was hovering over his head, let out a soft, low note.

"You won't be able to kill me, Potter, you fool." Voldemort shouted in rage. "I can still kill you without my wand. This is the last of our meetings, I am sure you will be happy to know it, although perhaps I shall miss playing with you." He laughed.

Something burnt hot inside Harry's pocket and he looked straight into the eyes of the ruin of a man before him.

"You mistake, Voldemort. The pleasure's all mine in meeting you this time. I was waiting for you here. And it's your turn to die today."

Voldemort laughed again. "Before I kill you, Potter, I want to know how futile your efforts have been. No one can kill Lord Voldemort. I am immortal."

"You were." Harry replied calmly, "You are no longer immortal, Voldemort, I have taken care of that."

For the first time, he saw the shadow of fear cross Voldemort's face.

"What do you mean, Potter?" he hissed.

"I mean, Voldemort, that all your horcruxes are gone. You know how your first one, the diary was destroyed. The ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, the locket was stolen and hidden by Regulus Black, and I want you to know that me and my friends have found and destroyed all of them, the locket, the goblet, the coat of mail; and now, Draco Malfoy has killed Nagini. You are a mortal man, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Voldemort let out a roar of rage and suddenly flew towards him. Almost by instinct, Harry knew what was coming. He was aware of pain, terrible pain. He was fused with Voldemort.

"You shall die, Potter." Voldemort said through Harry's mouth. And Harry felt the pain would kill him.

But Harry couldn't die. He couldn't die, leaving Voldemort alive to kill others. He couldn't die here while his friends needed help. He couldn't die before he had seen Ron again.

"There is no magic greater or more powerful than love, Harry." He heard Dumbledore telling him. And Harry knew he was right. He would not die. He could not succumb to the pain and let down Dumbledore's hope, his parents' love, Sirius's faith in him. He could not let down his friends who were risking their lives for him. He suddenly screamed, and though he knew he was in agony, he also knew it wasn't him who was screaming. Then, suddenly, all pain stopped. The world darkened.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There will be one more short chapter, with an epilogue. I certainly tried my best to make this close to the real thing, but I am aware there are many shortcomings. I have written many too-short chapters, I have avoided the ministry-interference angle completely, I have not paid much attention to details and have often rushed through the action, I have not explored the romance angles at all, I have taken a lot of liberties with ideas such as Veroudostoffy and so on, and the story has often been told from Draco's, even Neville's point of view rather than Harry's. In spite of all this, I am glad of the support I received. Perhaps I did not always get as many reviews as I hoped for, & the huge disparity between the number of hits & number of reviews sometimes frustrated me, but at the end of it all, I am highly grateful to those reviewers who remained loyal and those readers who regularly read my chapters, even if they could not always review. 

**This being almost the last chapter, I wrote a comparatively long A/N. Kindly do not report me for it. If you have objections, please PM me, & I shall remove it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: **I solemnly swear I am up to no stealing. I only borrowed some characters from Jo Rowling. The story is out of my thinking.

* * *

**-Chapter Thirty-One-**

**The Aftermath**

* * *

Draco was tearing past the Hogsmeade shops. He was vaguely aware of people staring at him, pointing at him, and he knew they were looking at a convicted deatheater, but he just couldn't care. All he wanted was to get into Hogwarts, to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and help them if he could. He could not guess how much damage had been done by Pettigrew's unexpected entry into the scene, and the consequent delay in the killing of Nagini, but he fervently hoped things had not gone too wrong. The gates of Hogwarts were wide open. He had ran out of these very gates a little less than a year ago, pursued by Harry Potter. Now he was running back into Hogwarts again, through those same gates, this time to look for Harry. He did not need to search. The violent green light near the Great Lake showed him his way. He knew Harry or his friends would not use the killing curse. He could only hope that whoever had used it had missed his target. He increased his speed. 

Harry was lying still at the feet of a white tomb. Draco knew whose tomb it was. He had never been there before, but he had seen the photograph in the _Prophet_ the day following his funeral. He touched the cold white marble with his palm, and a drop of red trickled from his palm and smeared the white stone. He pulled back his hand and observed it. It was just a small cut, must have happened during the scuffle with Pettigrew. He hadn't noticed. He wiped the blood from the marble with his robe sleeve. He could have done it with the wand he had snatched from Giddens, of course, but he did not want to. He did not know why. He knelt quietly beside Harry.

"I am so sorry…" he whispered, "I am really very sorry."

There were footsteps behind him. He rose, gripped his wand and turned back. He knew he was not the Chosen One, but he was not going to let them go without a fight.

"Draco! What are you doing _here_? Did you see Harry?"

She hadn't noticed Harry lying on the grass, because Draco was standing in front of him.

"Hermione? You are all right? Where are the deatheat-?"

But Hermione was not paying attention to Draco. She was staring at something on the ground beyond Draco and Harry. He turned back too, following her gaze. And then he saw _him_, lying spread-eagled on his back. His scarlet eyes were bulging out with fear and hatred, and the blood that had gushed out of his snake-like mouth was drying up.

"Is he dead? Is he really dead for good?" Ron asked, in a voice of wonder and disbelief.

Draco knelt down beside Harry again and looked into his face. He appeared to be sleeping. His expression was peaceful, and there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Not trusting himself to hope, Draco reached for his wrist. Somebody grabbed his shoulder painfully. He turned back. It was Ginny. Her face was white and her eyes were full of anguished questions. Draco could not reassure her.

"I feel a pulse. But it is very faint."

* * *

He didn't know where he was. The place was flooded with light, but he could not see anything. He was feeling light, painless. There were blurry shapes of people moving around him, but he could not see who they were. Suddenly, a few shapes started coming closer. He strained his eyes to see their faces, but the were not clear enough. Something gold glinted before his vision. Then he saw what it was- a pair of golden spectacles. 

"I knew you would do it, Harry. I knew you could do it." Dumbledore told him, his eyes twinkling behind those half-moon shaped spectacles.

"Well, sir…" Harry stammered, "You helped us a lot. You told me about the horcruxes and we just had to find them."

"But finding them was not easy, Harry." Sirius barked joyously, "And nobody was there to help you at the last battle, when he possessed you. It was your own power and strength that won it for you."

His parents were beaming, looking both happy and proud.

"No, Sirius. I wasn't alone. You all were there for me. All of you. It was you who gave me strength."

Lily ruffled his hair.

"We will always be there with you, Harry." She said, smiling.

Harry looked into her eyes, so like his own.

"Really, Mum? Do you promise?" he asked softly.

It was James who answered.

"Of course we promise, Harry. All you need to do is remember that we are there. Know that we live through you, and we do."

"Then I shall never lose." Harry whispered.

"Ah, Harry! I told you there was no power greater than the power of love." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You were right, sir. I shall never forget."

"No, you shouldn't. Nor should you forget those that love you. Goodbye, Harry."

"You are going? So soon?" Harry asked, dismayed.

Dumbledore smiled, "No, Harry, you are going."

The lights disappeared; it was total darkness. A sudden gale swept him off his feet. He was flying but he did not know in which direction. Harry was feeling afraid.

"Mum? Dad?" he cried out, "Where are you? Where am I going?"

Nobody answered.

The wind was getting stronger and stronger. Harry shut his eyes and waited for the crash. It did not come. But the wind stopped suddenly, and Harry opened his eyes again. He was lying somewhere. He stood up. It was still dark and he could not see anything. He almost felt that he himself had turned blind. And all of a sudden, he was aware of tremendous, excruciating pain all over his body. He thought the pain would kill him; it was so unbearable. And then, just at the moment when the pain became the most intense, there was a momentary flash of light, like a flash of lightening, and he thought he saw a gently swaying veil in that darkness before he passed out.

Something brushed over his face. Something soft.

He opened his eyes.

It was a curtain. He was lying on a bed by a window and the curtain was gently swaying with the breeze. There was a table beside the head. He reached his hand and put on his glasses. He could see the Quidditch stadium through the window. So he was at the Hospital wing. The movement alerted the people sitting on the other side of the face.

"Harry, thank God you are okay!" cried Ginny.

Harry turned and looked. Her hair was all messy, her face pale and her eyes red from weeping. And there were others in that room, others looking equally disheveled and worried. Remus, Hagrid, Neville and a sobbing Mrs.Weasley.

The curtain brushed against the side of his head. He turned to look at it, and then stretched his hand to catch it. He missed. The breeze snatched it out of his hand.

"Harry, shall I tie up the curtain?" Ginny asked, "Madame Pomfrey said you needed fresh air so we got you a bed by the window."

"It's okay. Don't tie the curtain."

Mrs.Weasley let out a loud sob.

"Harry, oh, Harry! How could you just do this without telling us? If anything had happened to you…" She was caressing his forehead, brushing back the hair from his forehead.

"I am all right, Mrs.Weasley. I am perfectly all right."

Mrs.Weasley continued to weep softly. Harry turned his eyes to the people sitting by him again. Neville had a bandaged head, and Ginny had some orange ointment dabbed around her nose and lips. Remus also had a few scars.

"Why did you scream, Ginny, back in the maze?"

"I saw Voldemort." She replied, "Well, actually, they saw us first. We were out of our hiding place to look for you and Hermione and we were searching all the passages, and they were doing the same. Then they saw us, and a curse came flying, which hit me on the nose. Then I saw Voldemort, and I had no idea he looked _that_ horrible, I just panicked…I am sorry, Harry, I know it was because of me you and Hermione came out to look for us. And it was my fault that we were out looking for you, Ron had wanted us to stay hidden, but when you two did not turn up, I got scared and ran out to look for you. They had to come with me to not leave me alone. I am really sorry."

"No, don't be, Ginny." Harry told her, "Sooner or later they would have found us. But I was really scared when I heard you scream. That spell, it wasn't too serious, was it?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey has treated it. She says the cut will heal within a week, but the scars will remain for sometime. She is now treating Luna."

"What happened to Luna? How is she?" Harry asked.

"A spell hit her and she is unconscious." Neville replied, "But Madame Pomfrey says she is going to be okay."

"You don't look good either." Harry said, looking at his head.

"I am all right. I am just waiting for Gran to know." He smiled happily.

"I am sure your grandmother will be very proud of you, Neville." Remus said smiling.

Neville murmured something indistinct.

"We are all very proud of all of you." Lupin finished, looking straight at Harry.

Hagrid blew his nose loudly.

"Not I." He declared, "I am ne'er goin' to talk ter yeh again, Harry!" He said angrily, "Yeh lot made a fool outta' me, making me sit and wait at that house fer nothin' and no one when yeh could have all died here at Hogwarts…" he broke down into violent sobs.

"Hagrid, I…" Harry began awkwardly.

"Don't talk ter me! Yeh were a little baby when I got you out of your parents broken house and brought you to them Dursleys, and then I got yeh your school-letter…"

"Hagrid-"

"Yeh could have died! And I gave the keys to yeah lot an' yeh let _him_ in to get yerselves killed!"

"Hagrid, try and understand." Ginny tried to reason, "Harry had promised Dumbledore not to speak about the horcruxes to anyone except Ron and Hermione, so how could he explain anything to you?"

Something clicked at the back of Harry's mind. He sat up very suddenly.

"Harry, dear, don't get up." Mrs.Weasley tried to push him back to bed, "You are supposed to be resting. Do you need something?"

"Ron and Hermione? Mrs.Weasley, what happened to Ron and Hermione? Why are they not here? What happened to them? They are all right, aren't they? Ginny, I saw Ron falling down back at the Room of Requirement, why did he fall? He-"

"Harry, don't talk so much. You need rest." Remus said, firmly gripping his shoulder and pushing him down again. "Ron was just stunned. They are both perfectly all right."

"Where are they?"

"They have gone to the Ministry to testify."

"_Testify_?"

"Er…no, not exactly. They have just gone to make a report, sort of, about Voldemort's death. Now that Voldemort is dead, the Ministry needs to record everything about how he died, you understand, don't you? Don't worry, Arthur, Minerva and Nymphadora are with them. They will be all right."

"Okay." Harry said. He looked around again. Hagrid had stopped weeping. Ginny was patting him on the arm.

"Hagrid," he asked tentatively, "when you left headquarters, had Draco returned?"

To his surprise Hagrid looked startled rather than hurt or angry.

"Draco Malfoy?" He asked, "No, Harry. He hadn't returned."

"Well, have anyone of you been to the Headquarters afterwards. Draco was supposed to return to headquarters after killing Nagini. I want to know if he is all right."

"He is all right, Harry. Don't worry." Remus said quietly.

"Why are all of you looking at each other?" Harry asked, "What happened to Draco? Tell me, or I go check at headquarters myself." He sat up again, and snatched his wand from the bedside table.

"Harry, Harry lie down." Remus tried to push him back again; "You will not find him there. Draco is not at headquarters. He did not go back to headquarters."

"Why?"

"Well, after he killed the snake, or should I say Peter killed the snake-"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Yes, him. Apparently, he turned up there just when Draco was about to kill the snake. He disarmed him, they exchanged words and blows, and then when Draco told him that Nagini was going to report Peter to Voldemort, the idiot killed the snake and stood laughing there. Well, I am not sorry. He would have died long back if you did not stop us, Harry."

"Dumbledore told me I had done the right thing in stopping you." Harry said thoughtfully, "Anyway," he sighed, "what happened to Draco?"

"He came running here. He wanted to help you. But by the time he arrived, the battle was already over. We had got your patronus signal and had arrived at the Room of Requirement as soon as we could. We even used portkeys to save time. If we had apparated we would have to cross the grounds, and then I suppose we would have seen you and Voldemort. Anyway, your friends were doing well enough, and obviously the deatheaters had not expected us to turn up, and were fairly outnumbered. When we were busy arresting them Neville carried Luna to Madame Pomfrey and Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran out to look for you in the grounds. They met Draco there, standing by you. He was with them when they brought you here."

"So where is he now?" Harry asked. "He brought me here, but he is not here. And you say he is not at Grimmauld Place, either. Then where has he gone? Is someone going to tell me? He couldn't have melted into air, could he?"

"Harry, you are not supposed to get excited-" Neville began.

"Out with it, will you?"

"He is at the Ministry." Remus said quietly. "Some villagers at Hogsmeade recognized him, and informed the aurors. They came and arrested him. But don't worry, Ron and Hermione are there as witnesses, as well as Arthur, Min- Harry, where are you going?"

"To that damned Ministry." Harry replied from the door of the ward.

"Harry, wait. You need rest. You are not strong enough to apparate." Remus had run behind him to the grounds.

A soft musical note wavered in the air. Fawkes was waiting before him.

"I wouldn't need to apparate, Remus." Said Harry smiling. He reached out and touched the tail, and a burst of scarlet later he was gone.

* * *

"He's looking bad." Ron whispered to Hermione. 

"No, he's not." She snapped back. "They can't convict him. He hasn't done anything."

"Haven't you been listening, Hermione? They all reckon he was responsible for Dumbledore's death. He was the one who had disarmed him."

"Shh! Why don't you shut up and listen, Ron?"

Tonks was speaking.

"Minister, I am witness to this boy's innocence. I have seen him turn against the deatheaters and help the Order."

"And I believe this boy is your cousin, Nymphadora?" asked Dolores Umbridge.

"Tonks, if you please. And although we are cousins, our families have not met for several years so-"

"Still, they say blood runs thicker than-"

"What are you trying to say?" Tonks interrupted her furiously.

"Well, my dear," said Umbridge smiling, "you do have an odd taste in dangerous dark art creatures, half-breed mut-"

"Shut up!" said Hermione, standing up. Everybody turned to look at her.

"You will be given your turn to speak, Ms. Granger," said Percy Weasley from the front row, "please sit down now. You are breaking the decorum and honour of the court."

"You shouldn't be talking about decorum and honour, _Mr.Weasley_. You know nothing about either. As for you, Ms Umbridge, Remus Lupin may be a _dangerous__half-breed_, but at least he never made students cut open their arms and write with their own blood on the pretext of detention, like you did!"

There was a flurry of whispers and startled glances throughout the courtroom.

"You are making a serious accusation, young lady." Said Tiberius Ogden. "Do you have any proofs for your charge?"

"Of course she is lying." Umbridge said, still smiling, "Surely the Wizengamot is not going to believe the words of an upstart girl against a senior Ministry official of my reputation?"

"Everyone is equal before the law." Said Griselda Marchbanks. "If Ms Granger can prove her charges-"

"Ask Harry Potter." Spoke up Ron, "I saw his arm right after he returned from her office on his first week of detentions with her, and she made him do it throughout the year. Ask my brothers Fred and George. Ask Lee Jordan. Ask the students who had seen the scars on Harry's arm even last year."

There was another outbreak of angry whisperings throughout the benches. The Minister raised his hand and the murmurings subsided.

"The object of this court," said Rufus Scrimegeour solemnly, "is not to discuss the complaints of school children, but to analyze the very serious crimes of Draco Malfoy who has been accused of-"

"Oh, we are _analyzing_ his crimes, are we?" asked McGonnagall. "I was under the impression that the charges needed to be proved first."

"What is there to be proved? This boy is a known deatheater. He was an accomplice to Dumbledore's death."

"He was not."

Everybody turned towards the door to see the person who had spoken.

"Harry Potter?"

"I have come to stand witness for Draco Malfoy, Minister; if the Wizengamot allows me."

"Minerva, what is Harry doing here? Poppy said he was to have no excitement, he needs rest!" Tonks whispered, alarmed.

"Well, I knew he was going to turn up here." Minerva McGonagall replied in a resigned tone.

The Wizengamot was looking at Harry with gratitude and respect. He was the hero who had just delivered them from the most powerful dark wizard of the century. They looked with wonder at his disheveled hair and robes, the dried blood on his scar, the wand gripped in his palm and the beautiful phoenix sitting on his shoulder.

"What have you got to say, Harry Potter?" a middle-aged witch from the second row asked.

"I was present with Dumbledore when he died. No one saw me because I was under my invisibility cloak. We had gone out of school for some work and when we came back, we saw the Dark Mark over the Astronomy tower. We borrowed broomsticks from Madame Rosmerta and flew straight to the tower. As soon as we landed we heard footsteps, and Dumbledore put me under the total body-bind so that I wouldn't reveal myself. When he was immobilizing me Draco came and disarmed him."

"See! What were we saying?" asked Scrimegeour triumphantly.

"I said he disarmed Dumbledore. I never said he had killed him. Surely, Minister, _expelliurmus_ is not an unforgivable curse? Besides, after he had disarmed Dumbledore, he had enough time to kill Dumbledore before Snape came with the other deatheaters but he didn't do it. He told Dumbledore Voldemort had ordered him to kill him or his family would be killed, but Dumbledore convinced him to come over to our side and he _lowered_ his wand. That was when the others turned up and Snape came and killed him. Voldemort then sent him to us to act as our spy, but he told us everything worked with us. He warned us when Voldemort was about to attack the Weasleys at The Burrow one morning, (Harry saw Percy start at this) and later that evening, he led Voldemort there when the Order was prepared for them. You must remember, Minister, on the evening of 31st July last year, a large number of deatheaters was arrested from The Burrow? It wouldn't have been possible without his prior information. What is more, he has saved Lupin's life once, my life twice, and he fought with us today at Hogwarts against Voldemort and his men. Draco Malfoy is no deatheater."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, this boy has a family history of people claiming to be innocent and then turning out to be criminals. His father- for instance…"

"All of you were happy enough to trust Lucius Malfoy three years ago when I was shouting myself hoarse saying that Voldemort was back. You called me a liar then, and when it was proved I was right you came running to me so I would stand by the Ministry and tell the world you were doing the right things. You sacked Dumbledore from the Wizengamot for telling the world that Voldemort had returned, and now the Wizengamot sits to convict a boy for his murder when he hadn't done it. You let off genuine deatheaters when they have gold enough to donate to your charities and you send innocent people like Sirius Black and Stan Shunpike to Azkaban. And you call this mockery a trial!"

"Harry, you shouldn't shout so much. Madame Pomfrey said you needed rest." Mr.Weasley whispered from his side.

Harry did not reply. He was staring hard at the members of the court.

"Well, we understand your feelings, Harry." Said Cornelius Fudge, "Black was your godfather, we are very sorry-"

"Too late, Mr. Fudge, he did not live for you to realize he was innocent. He had wanted to be a free man, cleared off all charges, but he had to prove it with his death. Your _sorry_ comes too late, and is quite pointless too, for you are doing the same thing to another innocent person."

There was a long silence in the room. Finally, Scrimegeour cleared his voice.

"Those in favour of condemning the accused to a life-term in Azkaban?"

There were a very few hands- Scrimegeour himself, Umbridge, and a few others.

"Those in favour of acquitting the accused of all charges?"

There were more hands, many more hands this time- Ogden, Marchbanks, the woman who had asked Harry to speak, and to Harry's surprise, Percy Weasley and Cornelius Fudge.

"The accused, Draco Malfoy is absolved of all charges by this court."

Hermione jumped, hugged Ron, and then hugged Harry. When he had freed himself, Harry turned to watch Draco who was being helped out of the chains by Tonks. He looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Harry walked over to him.

"Thanks, Harry, and sorry for the delay in destroying the last…."

"Not here, Draco. And anyway, you should say neither thanks nor sorry. You did your best with Nagini and you have saved my life twice. You are an Order member and any Order member would want to save you from Azkaban. Chapter closed."

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Look, Harry, Lucius Malfoy has wormed his way out prison again." Said Ron. 

"What?" Harry and Ginny looked up from their game of gobstones.

"Yeah, its in the paper. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy has convinced the Ministry that Voldemort had not saved him from Azkaban because he was working against him."

"Finally got around to saying his name, have you?" said Hermione in a bored voice, looking up from a very fat book.

"Hermione, what is _that_? " Ron demanded, "I thought we had destroyed all the horcruxes? What are you researching about now?"

"School work."

"What? You are studying, _now_? Just two days after our grand victory?"

"Seventh year is NEWT year, Ron. Our whole career depends on this."

"Harry, can you believe her?"

"Well, _I_ can. It's typically Hermione Granger, Ms. Know-It-All behaviour."

"Shut up, Draco." Hermione said, without looking up from her book.

"Well, it would be nice if you looked up from your book, Ron from his newspaper, Harry and Ginny from your game, or from each other, and bid me goodbye."

Harry looked up so quickly all the gobstones dropped to the floor.

"You are going?" he asked.

"Yes, my parents are coming home, as Ron was just reporting, and I must go."

"What will your father say to you, Draco, for what you have done?"

"I don't know, Ginny. He won't be happy with my joining the Order perhaps, but I am on the dominant side now, and that's what matters to him most. My mother will support me, I hope. Anyway, I must go now. I shall see you on the train on the first of September."

"This place seems so empty now." Hermione said, "Neville and Luna have already gone home, and I suppose I will pack my bags sometime soon as well. So you are going back to school, are you?"

"Yes, I am. By the way, Harry, I forgot to tell you, McGonagall said last night I have been made Slytherin Quidditch captain. I hope I play Gryffindor in my first match."

"Why?" Harry laughed, "Do you want to start on a losing note?"

"Watch out, Harry. I shall win this time."  
"You will lose, Draco, like always."

"I am going to knock you off your broomstick."

"We shall see who does that."

"Yeah, right. You keep a parachute handy, Draco, in case you slip and fall."

"You better watch your goals, Weasley-king!"

"Boys!" said Hermione, and went back to her book.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Do you think I did an overdose of sentiment with Draco there at the beginning? Or anywhere else? 2ndly, I am not good at writing Hagrid's dialect-speech, which is one of the reasons why I virtually ignored him throughout the story, but this chapter, I couldn't help it. Anyway, end of story, full stop, and good-bye. 


End file.
